Flash Forward:Back to time
by juvycabuenos
Summary: Natalie Allen .Barry and Caitlin's daughter from the future was stuck on the past after she witness her parents death by Zoom and several talie escaped and in return she was stuck on the past where Barry and Caitlin were having their patch up n Natalie manage to save her parents on time? Can Natalie fixed them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Natalie


	2. Chapter 2

**_Still own nothing._**

 ** _My name is Natalie Allen.I am the daughter of Barry Allen a.k.a The flash and Caitlin Snow a.k.a Killer parents were killed by meta humans lead by Zoom.I watched them die until i travel back on time my parents are working partners on Star labs with Uncle Cisco , but now i can't go back to the future because i'm stuck here in the past forever.I just wished that they'll never die and i promise them that i'll protect them._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still i don't own anything except my Secret but Dangerous love on Wattpad.**

 **Future**

Natalie Allen. Barry and Caitlin's 12 year old daughter is on her room drawing several family pictures on was a skilled hand combatan and possess super powers like her parents. Natalie possess some speed and Ice she was their princess,their lovable and kind daughter to them thus Barry calls her Quickster or Lightning princess but she prefer calling herself Silver flash thus she was always cheerful,obedient,and mostly caring which is why her parents loved her no matter what.

She remember her parents saving the innocent people of Central was proud of her parents not just saving the day but also a loving parents to put all of her drawings on her bag then she left her room and went to the kitchen waiting for her parents that she got a high school on their exams,but as she waited she was hungry so she decided to make a sandwhich until Caitlyn and Barry entered the house seeing Natalie making sandwhich.

"Natalie."said Caitlin

"Mom,Dad."said Natalie running towards them but Barry carried her.

"How's school?."said Barry

"I have fun Dad."Natalie answered

"Are you sure? Nobody bullied you or something?."said Barry while Caitlin heard that.

"Barry i heard that."said Caitlin

"Sorry Natalie remember why Mom and I fell inloved with each other?"Barry asked but Natalie nodded her head.

"Barry don't make me hurt you an ice spear on there."Caitlin echoed her voice.

"Sorry again is Mommy's favorite scene?"

"Mommy used to annoyed you because you did stupid things."Natalie snapped

"Aw no fair.I was going to tell you that.?"said Barry

"You did."

"Alright you 't tell Mommy about the surprise that i've given her."

Natalie nodded her head happily embracing her father again,they both spotted Caitlin on the hallway smiling to they were eating lunch Barry's phone ringed it was Cisco.

"Cisco what's wrong?"said Barry

"Barry where are you?"said Cisco

"At the house with Caitlin and there something wrong?"Barry asked while Cailtyn and Natalie are making another drawing.

"Barry Zoom is coming along with several metahumans to your have to get out of there before they'll strike you...protect Natalie."said Cisco

Barry gasped dropping his phone on the and Natalie saw Barry's reaction before they could ask him Barry used his speed towards Natalie's room and went downstairs putting the bag on the and Natalie saw his face, as Barry instruc Natalie some things.

"Natalie i put your clothes and our money to your bag and your drawings are here as well.I want you to promise something that you'll run as fast as you could."said Barry as Natalie wears her bag.

"Barry what is going on.?."Caitlin asked

"Cisco called Zoom and the other metahumans are looking for know our identities now and now they target us."Barry explained to Caitlin even Natalie was scared hugging her Mom's waist "Natalie i want you to promise us that whatever happens to us we want you to tell you that we love youso me you'll run never going to look back but ran faster as fast as you could."

"But Dad what about you and Mom?"Natalie nearly cried.

"Natalie please listened to your father,they'll find us sooner and no matter what you do run as fast as you can."

"I promise."Natalie reply

They embraced until Caitlin spotted Zoom on the window along with several Metahumans.

"Barry their here."said Caitlyn.

"Natalie go to your bedroom and ?"

Natalie nodded her head till she went to her bedroom and locked herself on saw Zoom entering their house but she hide under her bed and heard her parents yelped,she wanted to help but it was too late her bedroom door opened and Zoom entered her room looking for covered her mouth from being whimpered until Zoom heard her,he surprised her but Caitlin kicked the door and used her ice powers on Zoom even Barry took Natalie and Caitlin away from Zoom but before they escaped Zoom kills Barry infront of his wife and child.

"No!"said Caitlin

"Dad."Natalie shouted.

"Give me the girl Killer Frost."said Zoom

"Over my dead body."Killer Frost growled carrying Natalie by sending Zoom some Ice.

Killer Frost/Caitlin carried Natalie outside of her room until Zoom was chasing aleted her mother too much until Zoom wounds Killer Frost on the process but they continue on the outside of their collapse on the ground but Natalie cried.

"Mom please don't."Natalie cried

"Natalie i want you to promise me ...don't come...back...here...in...the future...please...run...away..(cough)...from Zoom.."said Caitlin

"I can't leave you here Mom."Natalie sobbed

"Yes you a brave girl that your father and i are smart like us...please Natalie...run..."

"Killer Frost!"said Zoom

"Run Natalie Run!"Caitlin yelled

Zoomsaw them till he was chasing Natalie but Caitlin grab him preventing him from chasing Natalie,despite her wound was turned has no choice he killed Caitlin with his hands until Natalie screamed towards her mother but she continue to run and run faster until she disappeared,while Zoom yelled.

 _Present_

The team Flash are on the S.t.a.r. Labs celebrate the defeat of another metahuman who went on the loose despite of their hardships they'll still celebrate of what roast their toast on each other.

"To team Flash."said Cisco

"Team Flash."they chorused until they drank their wines on their glasses

"Firstly i do have improper to i am vibe,Caitlin is Killer Frost and Barry is our Flash and of course Mr Harry Wells and his daughter Jesse and several members to help us."Cisco cheered

"He's drunk."said Joe

"He'll always be our Cisco."said Barry

"Man this is going to intervere the situation."said Iris

"Yeah nothings gonna 're here we'll always be and we stand correctly.."said Barry

"Hey i was going to say that."said Jesse

"Sorry honey but your a little late."said Harry

"Man i love being this member.I mean look at me i still look as me."said Caitlin

"Yeah right Caitlin but on the other hand your punches had severed bruised."

"Cisco..."

"Only joking shesh."

"I guess we have to go tired of what happened here don't you think?"said Joe

"Right i'll see you guys tommorow Wally and I have to play monoscope."Barry reminded them

"Right i'll see you guys tommorow."

All of them left S.T.A.R Labs to gained their relaxation,while they were came out from the time warp portal until it closed down realized that she knocked something but she looked around until she spotted their pictures.

"Mom,Dad,"said Natalie touching them

Natalie realized that she was here on the Star labs,she had nowhere to go so she decided to sleep somewhere till she saw a door leading to the emergency opened the light seeing comfortable,so she decided to stay here unnoticed,she grab a sleeping bag from the abandoned cabinet and some pillows on the emergency rooms,she lied down but her eyes are covered with tears after she witness the incident,unable to go back,she decided to stay grab her locket and opened it seeing her parents and her but closed down immidiately and went to sleep.

" Dad."Natalie cried


	4. Chapter 4

**Still i don't own anything except my Secret but Dangerous love on Wattpad.**

 **Future**

Natalie Allen. Barry and Caitlin's 12 year old daughter is on her room drawing several family pictures on was a skilled hand combatan and possess super powers like her parents. Natalie possess some speed and Ice she was their princess,their lovable and kind daughter to them thus Barry calls her Quickster or Lightning princess but she prefer calling herself Silver flash thus she was always cheerful,obedient,and mostly caring which is why her parents loved her no matter what.

She remember her parents saving the innocent people of Central was proud of her parents not just saving the day but also a loving parents to put all of her drawings on her bag then she left her room and went to the kitchen waiting for her parents that she got a high school on their exams,but as she waited she was hungry so she decided to make a sandwhich until Caitlyn and Barry entered the house seeing Natalie making sandwhich.

"Natalie."said Caitlin

"Mom,Dad."said Natalie running towards them but Barry carried her.

"How's school?."said Barry

"I have fun Dad."Natalie answered

"Are you sure? Nobody bullied you or something?."said Barry while Caitlin heard that.

"Barry i heard that."said Caitlin

"Sorry Natalie remember why Mom and I fell inloved with each other?"Barry asked but Natalie nodded her head.

"Barry don't make me hurt you an ice spear on there."Caitlin echoed her voice.

"Sorry again is Mommy's favorite scene?"

"Mommy used to annoyed you because you did stupid things."Natalie snapped

"Aw no fair.I was going to tell you that.?"said Barry

"You did."

"Alright you 't tell Mommy about the surprise that i've given her."

Natalie nodded her head happily embracing her father again,they both spotted Caitlin on the hallway smiling to they were eating lunch Barry's phone ringed it was Cisco.

"Cisco what's wrong?"said Barry

"Barry where are you?"said Cisco

"At the house with Caitlin and there something wrong?"Barry asked while Cailtyn and Natalie are making another drawing.

"Barry Zoom is coming along with several metahumans to your have to get out of there before they'll strike you...protect Natalie."said Cisco

Barry gasped dropping his phone on the and Natalie saw Barry's reaction before they could ask him Barry used his speed towards Natalie's room and went downstairs putting the bag on the and Natalie saw his face, as Barry instruc Natalie some things.

"Natalie i put your clothes and our money to your bag and your drawings are here as well.I want you to promise something that you'll run as fast as you could."said Barry as Natalie wears her bag.

"Barry what is going on.?."Caitlin asked

"Cisco called Zoom and the other metahumans are looking for know our identities now and now they target us."Barry explained to Caitlin even Natalie was scared hugging her Mom's waist "Natalie i want you to promise us that whatever happens to us we want you to tell you that we love youso me you'll run never going to look back but ran faster as fast as you could."

"But Dad what about you and Mom?"Natalie nearly cried.

"Natalie please listened to your father,they'll find us sooner and no matter what you do run as fast as you can."

"I promise."Natalie reply

They embraced until Caitlin spotted Zoom on the window along with several Metahumans.

"Barry their here."said Caitlyn.

"Natalie go to your bedroom and ?"

Natalie nodded her head till she went to her bedroom and locked herself on saw Zoom entering their house but she hide under her bed and heard her parents yelped,she wanted to help but it was too late her bedroom door opened and Zoom entered her room looking for covered her mouth from being whimpered until Zoom heard her,he surprised her but Caitlin kicked the door and used her ice powers on Zoom even Barry took Natalie and Caitlin away from Zoom but before they escaped Zoom kills Barry infront of his wife and child.

"No!"said Caitlin

"Dad."Natalie shouted.

"Give me the girl Killer Frost."said Zoom

"Over my dead body."Killer Frost growled carrying Natalie by sending Zoom some Ice.

Killer Frost/Caitlin carried Natalie outside of her room until Zoom was chasing aleted her mother too much until Zoom wounds Killer Frost on the process but they continue on the outside of their collapse on the ground but Natalie cried.

"Mom please don't."Natalie cried

"Natalie i want you to promise me ...don't come...back...here...in...the future...please...run...away..(cough)...from Zoom.."said Caitlin

"I can't leave you here Mom."Natalie sobbed

"Yes you a brave girl that your father and i are smart like us...please Natalie...run..."

"Killer Frost!"said Zoom

"Run Natalie Run!"Caitlin yelled

Zoomsaw them till he was chasing Natalie but Caitlin grab him preventing him from chasing Natalie,despite her wound was turned has no choice he killed Caitlin with his hands until Natalie screamed towards her mother but she continue to run and run faster until she disappeared,while Zoom yelled.

 _Present_

The team Flash are on the S.t.a.r. Labs celebrate the defeat of another metahuman who went on the loose despite of their hardships they'll still celebrate of what roast their toast on each other.

"To team Flash."said Cisco

"Team Flash."they chorused until they drank their wines on their glasses

"Firstly i do have improper to i am vibe,Caitlin is Killer Frost and Barry is our Flash and of course Mr Harry Wells and his daughter Jesse and several members to help us."Cisco cheered

"He's drunk."said Joe

"He'll always be our Cisco."said Barry

"Man this is going to intervere the situation."said Iris

"Yeah nothings gonna 're here we'll always be and we stand correctly.."said Barry

"Hey i was going to say that."said Jesse

"Sorry honey but your a little late."said Harry

"Man i love being this member.I mean look at me i still look as me."said Caitlin

"Yeah right Caitlin but on the other hand your punches had severed bruised."

"Cisco..."

"Only joking shesh."

"I guess we have to go tired of what happened here don't you think?"said Joe

"Right i'll see you guys tommorow Wally and I have to play monoscope."Barry reminded them

"Right i'll see you guys tommorow."

All of them left S.T.A.R Labs to gained their relaxation,while they were came out from the time warp portal until it closed down realized that she knocked something but she looked around until she spotted their pictures.

"Mom,Dad,"said Natalie touching them

Natalie realized that she was here on the Star labs,she had nowhere to go so she decided to sleep somewhere till she saw a door leading to the emergency opened the light seeing comfortable,so she decided to stay here unnoticed,she grab a sleeping bag from the abandoned cabinet and some pillows on the emergency rooms,she lied down but her eyes are covered with tears after she witness the incident,unable to go back,she decided to stay grab her locket and opened it seeing her parents and her but closed down immidiately and went to sleep.

" Dad."Natalie cried


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed

Gino and the others are on the beach where they both spending Nick's passed but the war is now over yet somehow everybody missed having their life now even their normal statues yet he even gave advice to his daughter.

''You know the morphing may be painful but it is better to regain it.''said Gino as he roast a toast causing everyone to raise it. ''To NIck.''

''To Nick.''they repeatedly said as they drank the wine

''Wow i had so refreshing appetite.''said Sirius causing Remus and Theo to laugh into their jokes.

''You know i felt the effects before but why didn't you told me or mom?''said Juvy

''I didn't want to tell you both of what was going to be to by myself is that a truth may be hard to find but the decision can change its effectiveness.''said Gino as he looked at Rose who was smiling with him.

''Guess you and mom are having row to row time.''said Juvy

''More importantly.I should be the one who thank you Juvy.''Juvy eyed her father completely after she drinks her wine.

''Why?''Juvy asked

''Because if i couldn't find you or you found family or this crusade can never be completed may be gone but we still have his memories that we've shared completely.''Gino replied as they both smiled each other causing them to be embraced.

''You know that Mom is?''Juvy asked a question causing Gino to ruffle her head.

''I know and we decided if you wanted to call your brother would we call him Nick?''Gino asked

''Very nice name.''said Juvy

They went back to their cottaged where they shared their laughs. Narcissa and Sirius became a couple where Draco told Sirius to express her showed his jokes to Remus and Ace where they fascinating with the buble. Pansy made some supportive decisions of her live yet now Rose is pregnant and Juvy showed to much that her family is now complete walks on the beach where she looks on the felt that Nick is safe where the happy place he'd want.

''You know it would be the wise not to disturb Nick and his final moments.''Draco interrupted was wearing a Blue shirt and red chuckle as she walked to him

''I wouldn't disappoint him if i interfere what the most is.''said Juvy

''You know for one lived in a different world full of good and are times that hardships and trials can come.''

''I know...its just a new beginning has coming back and i felt enjoyed it much.''Draco scratched his hair yet he focused on her.

''Say i remember you remember that i asked you a date back at my graduation but it was interrupted by the attacks and i was wondering if you and i could take a friendly night?''Draco asked

''Hmm i think i enjoyed living the not so friendship zone but a date with my best friend,partner,confident and most of all a lover...so i agree.''

''Finally...''Until words began to hit him ''Wait does that mean that?''

''Just shut up and kiss me instead.''

They both smiled as their lips met kissed for the first 's hands went to his neck,while Draco's hands went into her kissed lightly until they heard the crowd applaud.

''Don't tell me marriage is coming.''said Blaise.

 _Night_

Dark Huntress was on the building where she observe the demon coming smiled as she began to jumped to the building each building. She jumped and flew away as Dark Angel flew away from each cat was running to the rails and Black Flame had begun to both jumped separate buildings until they both flew away on the building.

 _It is said that the world had different place where it was heroes didn't have superpowers to become never was but we did it to protect the worlds we by their own safety. Who Am I? I'm Dark Huntress_


	6. Chapter 6

Cison entered Star knew that Barry and Caitlin and the rest of the team are still on their house but one he entered the the saw Broken things around yet he saw a screamed causing Natalie to woke saw Cisco who was grabbing a broom but somehow,she smiled as she stayed on the other they came they saw Cisco cleaning.

''What on earth happened?''said Doctor Wells

''Seems like it came from a rat.''said Wally as he saw a rat on the floor

''Yeah i mean someone broke in last night and crashed here.''Cisco pointed out.

''Hey Guys sorry i came here...whoa what on earth happened?''said Barry as he looked on the floor

''Apparently it seems that a form of a rat came here and destroy some of our stuff.''Cisco told him yet Barry used his speed causing them to be clean now.

''I don't think it came from a rat.''Jesse pointed out

''Me too.''Wally agree

Natalie watched them in return as she saw her father and wanted to touch them but it wasn't possible as came sooner afterwards yet once she saw the felt something looked on the door where Natalie was but she focused on their remaining they both heard the satellite emerging.

''What's going on now?''said Barry

''We got a meta came from a meta rat...''said Cisco opening the computer.

''What kind of rat would do that?''said Caitlin

''No idea but we have to finished this otherwise these meta will chaos the entire town.''said Barry

''uh it does.''Wally pointed on the street where his former school was.

''Caitlin we have to go.''said Barry

Caitlin nodded her head as she and barry went to the city where they saw people running.A meta human who came with a of them are digusted by seeing rats but mostly Cisco is afraid of wanted to helped as she opened her bag seeing her Uncle Cisco made a suit for was silver but there was a yellow she design looked around if someone watched her yet she zoomed Flash and Killer frost stopped the rat from emerging away yet the ratman throws them to the wall. Ratman ordered his pets to kill them but suddenly a silver speedsters came and used her feet to froze the rats. Both of them looked at each other yet she kicked him towards the began to spin causing her lightning to be used her stupid speed to stop the Ratman. Ratman disappeared along with his minions leaving the Flash and Killer frost remain as the speedster disappeared.

''So your saying that there's another speedster who came and mainly she has the lightning white?''Wally asked while Caitlin looked at the bandages

''Aw snap.''said Caitlin

''What?''said Iris

''We ran out of bandages.''said Caitlin

''I did swear that i bought a new ones.''said Cisco as he checked on the box

''I'll buy some.''said Barry until his stomach growled. '' I'll be taking some short lunch after all.''

''Hey Barry have you noticed something earlier when the kid appeared.''?''Caitlin asked

''So wait...this speedsters is using ice and speed that similarities with you both?''Cisco asked

''Indeed it was but i don't get did she saved us?''said Barry

''We don't know.''said Wally

Natalie felt her stomach rumbling hadn't eaten yet,so she went to the grocery grab some of her money and bought some biscuits,candies yet she spotted on the top where her favorite crackers jumped it yet it was unsucceessful. She pouted again and again until Barry saw a girl who tried to jumped on looked at the crackers where his favorite crackers were there.

''Hey a helping hand?''said Barry as Natalie stepped away but she nodded her head causing Barry to grab the crackers and gave it to her.

''Thank you Mr Allen.''said Natalie

''Call me 's your name? Where's your parents?''Barry asked as he kneeled down seeing the girls eyes that seems like his eyes.

''My name is Natalie.''said Natalie as she grab some candies

''You need a helping hand? I can help.''said Barry

''Of course.''

Barry grab some of Natalie's stuff as she began to grab some of them went to the cashier where they payed their stepped out from the store but Barry came out.

''Natalie...where's your parents?''said Barry but Natalie looked down

''My parents are dead.''said Natalie

''Do you know where you live?''said Barry but Natalie shook her head yet their stomach grumble on the same of them looked at each other until Barry suggested. '' Are you hungry?''

Natalie nodded her head.

''You know i know a place where we could eat.''said Barry as Natalie smiled at him again.

They both walked on the Cake and pastries where Barry was his favorite place where he used to have or eat there ordered something and sat on the chairs.

''You know my dad used to bought me here when i was 10''said Natalie

''Really?''said Barry

'' he has working along with my mother.''said Natalie

''You remind me someone but i don't know.''said Barry as Natalie began to wiped the napkin on her mouth

''Thank you again Barry.I know you probably made some plans lately.?''

''No...um i was wondering that all of my work was you new here?''

''Nope.''Natalie smiled which Barry began to smile back at her.

''You know Strawberry shortcake was my favorite cake.''said Barry

''Really? Do you know where you live right now Barry?''Natalie asked while she drank her milkshake

''I live somewhere but what about you?''

''I am here sometimes but i like places to places.''said Natalie

''HMMM seems like your very explorer.''said Barry

''Maybe.

Barry's phone began to vibrate as he checked into his phone where Cisco told him that Ratman was told Natalie that he had to speed up back to Star labs where they both searched the trace where it was was ging to the and Caitlin went back as Flash and Killer both looked on the building where They saw rats seems to be a overdosing the entire building.

''Cisco what happens now?''said Caitlin as she used her ice spear to freeze the remaining rats.

''I'm trying but it seems that it was latched by some i cannot trace it.''said Cisco

''What device?''Said Barry

''Barry there were some device that seems to be his target but now is that the reason is it.''

''Barry there was someone who managed to salvage the entire building...i think it was leading on the laboratory.''said Doctor Wells

''How did you know about this?''said Caitlin while freezing some rat coming.

''I didn't. A drawing was here.''

''Drawing?''said Barry as he and Killer frost managed to defeat some of the rats.

''Every time they've been defeated they come regularly.''said Wally as he type some of the screen monitor until he stepped looked at it and widen her eyes.

''Is that a Nuclear bomb?''Jesse pointed it out

''It is.''said Joe

''Guys what else has happened?''said Caitlin as she send some ice spear to them.

''Doctor Wells what else is on the drawing?'Said Barry

''It says that the nuclear bomb has to be destroyed by some sort of a time lecture square.''said Doctor Wells as he looked on the child's drawing

''How on earth does a child who could have possible knows about nuclear bombs and atomic codes.?''

''Cisco for one idea the only one who knows how to disarm some nuclear codes was Barry.I mean Barry used to hacked it once.''said Iris

''Yeah but it gave me a B+ instead of A.''Barry reminded of them are thinking lately but they shook their heads

''Yeah i get that.''said Joe

''Barry Caitlin listen according to the drawing is that the result of this is to find this code before it will explode.''said Joe until Cisco begin to have strange feelings as he nearly fall but Wally and Jessy caught him

''Cisco are you alright?''said Wally

''Yeah i am alright but something that i could see.''said Cisco

''Talk later what is it?''said Caitlin

''Caitlin the device its running out of control.''said Barry as he and Caitlin appeared seeing the bomb trying to blown itself apart.'

''We have to stop this.''said Caitlin

''Barry tried using 14563 code.''said Doctor Wells

Barry tried to use the codes until it was a complete bomb was finished but they watched as Ratman came seeing his failure and Killer frost began to prepare until the silver Speedster calls herself silver Flash hits him a wrench causing Ratman to fell down to the of them looked at each other as she left tried to catch her but ultimately she was faster than and Caitlin went back to Star labs where the others looked at him.

''Cisco what happened?''said Caitlin as she returned to her normal statues

'' began to have visions again and again but we calmed him down.''said Wally

''But something tells me that you two have been defeating another Speedsters?''Joe asked

''We did but her speed lightning was was silver lightning and most of all she was like with has ice powers and i don't know or what is happening.''said Barry

''you mean a kid was like a 13 or something.?''Joe asked

''More importantly kid maybe have some meta powers that we always before we got to the act where did you find the code Dr Wells?''Barry asked

''I didn't. I saw this drawing coming flew by someone but that is why i kept asking you both if you knew this before.''Dr Wells gave the picture to Barry yet he looked at was a child's drawing. He seemingly looked on the entire bases.

''This kid seems smart though.''said Cisco

''Well apparently i need to asked Julian if he knows about this?''said Barry as Irish looked at him

''Well apparently this is the last day that i'll be joining you.''said Iris

''Wait your leaving us? Why?''said Cisco

''I just needed a fresh start.I just wanted to make some new life and i was wondering that maybe one day i'll find the right guy for me about what happened to Eddie.''said Iris

''You know your right.''said Barry

''Barry are you serious?''Caitlin looked at him.

''Irish needed a new life and i agree of what she was i am kinda miss my sister and i want you to be happy with your own life.''said Barry as he grab his jacket and kept the picture with him

''Wait where are you going?''said Wally

''I need to be home.I kinda tired as well.''said Barry as he stepped away

 **Barry lives on the different apartment therefore he visits Joe and Wally lately.**

Barry arrived home to his clicked the door opened as he managed to drop his coat and jacket on the collapse on the sofa and seems to be did remembered that Eddie died causing Iris to be had no feelings for Irish treated her as a now he had a feelings for who did cared for him but right now it was interrupted by some knocking on the looked up and went to the grabs his gun from his drawer yet he opened it seeing no one except for letter and a candy on it.

 _Dear Barry_

 _Hi its me Natalie again.I know where you live and i was hoping not to disturb i dropped it off the doorstep and i was going to say thank you for accompany me during our lunch break and i appreciate it. Natalie._

''That kid gave me some nerves.''said Barry as he picked up the letter and the candy until he smiled.

Back to Star labs

Natalie entered the lab again causing her to dropped her bag opened her bag and grab some of the gadjets when she was liked fixing things like Barry's was so fond making her an amazing grab a screwdriver and make it she drop one of her picked up the picture until she sense that Zoom was breach towards the portal came but zoom was looking for the has fast reflexes yet her martial arts have gained into a strong period of the time.

''Where are you...silver Flash?''said Zoom but Natalie arrived on his back.

''Behind you.''said Natalie as she cocked her gun causing to hit Zoom on the can't felt its health or generate looked at him with a sorrowful eyes. ''You've killed my mom and Dad and this is the reason why.''Natalie grab her rifle as she shot zoom to the head causing to be dead.''Now where am i going to bury you again.''

Natalie arrived on the carried Zoom until she began to dugged it dug the hole as she put Zoom's body and buried covered it with a cement but after that she looked at the sky.

'''I'm so sorry mom and Dad.''Natalie cried

''


	7. Chapter 7

it was morning but now the Star lads are opened opened her eyes looked at her alarm really hate to wake up mornings not even she enjoyed school but now she didn't know what to kept staying on the abandoned room where she makes a room for at he timeshe stretch herself as she saw her Uncle even kept quiet of what she was doing.

'Argh this is lame.''said Cisco

''Hey morning are you complaining again?''said Wally

''and besides Cisco there wasn't a rat now.''Jessy reminded him

''I know but what is this the crayons seems gone.''said Cisco

''Wow somebody just break into Star Labs.''said Joe as he grab some coffee

''Hey guys sorry i'm late what on earth happened here?''said Barry

''Well one reason somebody was making a staff protanic here.''said Cisco

''i doubt that.''said Joe

''I agree with him.''said Wally

''I don't understand who would do something like that...and Cisco when did we have crayons?''said Barry

''No idea and what have you found about it?''

Barry sighed as he managed to find something that looks like a futuristic mode .They looked at him causing Barry to stepped down on the chair.

''I managed to find one of this seems the drawing has to be made by some sort of ipad or making it like the act.''said Barry

''Meaning?''said Dr Wells

''Well apparently the entire structure of the drawing has to be says that this picture was made as what is next and i felt the effects before i met a kid.''said Barry as he scratch his head.

''Maybe well find out.''said Cisco

Barry went back to the CCpd where he began to finished his was walking carrying a coffee cup but once he checked on the office was there Julian was there.

''Hey Julian.''said Barry as he went to his desk

''Oh hey look like your gonna explode by some secrets.''said Julian

''I'm fine...Its just Irish began to move said that she needed a better new life and i can't stopped her.''said Barry

''And you regret leaving her?''Julian asked as he began to stepped outside his gave him the coffee cup. ''Thanks.''

'' is like my sister and i have no reason to had a better life. I understand her and somehow i felt so me advice?''

''Barry you know that i suck at giving me advice.''said Julian

''For the better.?''

''Or worse,.Anyway we have some cases that need to be resolved...''said Julian

''finally i was getting board of living on boredoom.''said Barry as he looked on the case.

later

Cisco and Dr Wells receive the tape from the camera's of what happened last they learned it wasn't a rat that crashed on the was a girl who looked like 13 came from some sort of called the others causing them to come eventually Wally and Jesse came from the lab and looked at it.

''I've analyze the camera of what happened that night and it wasn't a rat that crashed here?''said Cisco

''Cisco i swear that you'll get that rat fear off.''said Barry while Joe bit his lip while Iris and Wally began to laugh

''Joe not you too.I hate having a rat. it bit me when i was 7.''

''Cisco everybody hates rats.''Caitlin reminded him

''Right...okay...it shows here.''Cisco gave them the pictures to each of them. ''It was a girl who just time travel from nowhere and she seems to be lost...''

''Wait a minute...i saw this girl before...Natalie?!''said Barry

They both looked at him suspiciously while Barry explained to them that he met this kid on the grocery stores was surprise that her friend knows about this.

''So your saying that this kid named Natalie managed to come here in Star she is the one who draws us some of the pictures to guide us...''said Wally

''That means that she is still here on Star Labs.''said Jesse

''We have to find this girl before other metahumans will start a round but where are we going to find a 13 year old girl named Natalie...what is her real name.?''Cisco asked

''honestly i don't know.I don't know...''Barry's voice trailed when it was interrupted when they heard a grabs his gun yet Barry looked at her. ''Natalie where did you come from?''

''You don't need to find me.I'm here.''said Natalie

''Well that was quick.''said Iris but Natalie looked at stopped her yet she came closer to the girl.

''hi i'm Caitlin Snow and i am Killer are you and why did you came here last night?''said Caitlin as she reached her looked at her but Caitlin smiled causing Natalie to stepped closer. ''Sweetie we're not going to hurt you.''

''Promise?''said Natalie

''We promised.''said Dr Wells

'' did you came here? Alone?''said Barry as he touched Natalie but she was looking scared.

''Guys i think she was afraid you need to calmed her down.''said Iris

''Alright i asked first Natalie why did you come here?''said Dr Wells filled with a fatherly attitude

''Zoom.''said Natalie

'' is 's gone for a bit while.''said jessy

''I saw Zoom killed my parents on the year 2027.''said Natalie causing them to looked at her

''Wait you mean you came here from the future? You time traveled back here...''Until Barry realized something. ''Your the silver Flash.''

''Yes.i am the silver Flash.''said Natalie as she showed them her suit on her backpack

''Natalie why did you came here on the year 2014?''Iris asked while Caitlin stroke Natalie's head

''Zoom killed my parents but my mother saved me from him...but the result is she and Dad are both told me to go back on time yet i have nowhere to go so i landed here on Star labs and stayed there on that room.''said Natalie

''I know that door was opened yesterday.''said Cisco causing Natalie to be frightened but Cisco calmed her down.

''Don't worry well never going to hurt you...we promised that.''said Joe

''On a second thought Natalie what is your parents name?'' Barry asked

Natalie looked down as she witness her parents death by the hands of Zoom and she was alone alone with no parents but she looked down at Barry.

''My parents are Barry Allen and Caitlin snow-Allen. My real name is Natalie Nicole Snow Allen Your daughter from the future.''

They gasped as what Natalie said but Barry realized why Natalie looked so like him during his favorite and did looked like Caitlin but her eyes belonged to of them looked at each other.

''Your saying that your Barry and Caitlin's child from the future and you choose to be here.''said Iris causing Natalie to nodded her head. ''wow.''

''I can show it to you.''said Natalie as she touched Caitlin's cheek.

Caitlin gasped of what she'd seen between showed her memories of how she was giving to Barry and most of all her cried so hard yet she released it to her.

''What did you see Caitlin?''said Dr Wells

''Its true.''said Caitlin as she looked at Natalie but Caitlin like kids as she holds Natalie shoulder but she embraced her causing Natalie to embraced her back.

''So that's why you helped us on the raid.''said Barry

''And stole the crayons but don't worry kid its fine.''said Cisco

''But i was kept thinking why did you draw this pictures.''

''Because i you needed some guidelines.''said Natalie

''Guys we talked later but there is a metahuman here who used some sort of bomb snatchers here.''Wally asked while pointing the metahuman

''Caitlin we have to go now.''

''I'll watch her.''said Jessy

Barry and Caitlin went back as the Flash and Killer Frost where they saw civilians running to their saw the metahuman who throws bomb at them but killer Frost used her ice shield but ultimately giving Barry to attacked fight was agressive but the Bomb man put a bomb on Barry on his chest before going and Caitlin went back to Star Labs to remove the bomb but it needed a password.

''how are we going to remove this bomb?''said Wally as he and Cisco tried to remove the bomb on barry's suit

''Guys.''said Barry

''Even i freeze it nothing happened.''said Caitlin

''Where's Natalie?''said Barry

''Right here.''Natalie grab a wrench from Joe

''Whoa whoa slow are you going to removed that from your Father's chest?''said Iris

''Well Dad cannot be explode unless it has 11 minutes that can be finished.''Natalie reminded her

''You know how to remove that?''Wally pointed out while Cisco bit his fingers causing Dr Wells to shrugged him

''I was a mechanic when i was 7...''

''Don't remind me of Felicity.''Barry groaned

''No but this will be a little curtive. Hey mom can you freeze Dad's arms before he can become suffiocates?''said Natalie

''Somehow this girl is getting genius.''said Joe

Caitlin had no choice she freeze Barry's hands causing Natalie to grab a screwdriver and makes it holes and successfully removes it but it turning spread both screamed yet Natalie used her speed and throws the bomb on the mountain of Central City until she noticed the explosions filled with speed back to the Star labs where Barry has a panic attacked.

''The bomb...its..''said Barry

''I'm sorry Daddy but i have to do this.''said Natalie

''Do what?''

Natalie punched him to the head causing him to be uncounscious.

''Natalie?''

''Panic attacked needed some relaxment.''

''I wonder who taught her self defense?''said Cisco

Barry woke up on the star Labs therefore he went back to CCPd where he continue to worked there along with doesn't know that he's missing but Barry finished making his scientific reports until he slumped down causing Julian to looked at him.

''You okay mate?''said Julian

''Yeah its just my life isn't normal what i was thinking. Every time i saw myself i became terrified of who i was and i don't know who am i going to take it.''said Barry

''Well apparently you can't just be the are one of the cool and good friends with me and your a good son to you a good person can also make you better because you have when i was an england. There was a girl who used to love her best friends and hell she is reading our highschool years she punch me after i called her a nasty friend.''said Julian

''Well what happened?''

''I never had a chance to tell doesn't know that i have an attraction to her but i left and never came back.''said Julian

''Somehow past seems to be hurtful than the rest was and i lost my dead because i made a sick up choice.''said barry

''But you had a choice Barry...you had a choice.''

''i...oh no...Natalie.''said Barry

Barry used his speed to go back to Star of them looked at Barry where he grab the police opened it and saw the name of the Bombman immediately they all know Barry focused something..Natalie was missing.

''Where is Natalie?''said Barry. Caitlin walked to him and whispered to him.

''She left.''said wally

''Left? She can't be left...she..is needed here.''said Barry

''Barry you did traveled Flash point but apparently Natalie cannot go back to her own time because the time paradox is left because she said that you didn't need her.''said dr Wells

''What? She is needed here.''said Barry

''She was but ultimately she punched because you have a panicked attacked thinking it was her fault.''said Cisco

''Aw come on.''said Barry

''Well Barry what plans to do now?''said Caitlin

''She is still here on Star Labs but where else would she go?''said Barry until she noticed that Jesse and Wally came from nowhere.

''Where have you've been?''said Cisco

''Apparently Natalie needed some fun so we took her to the carnival...she was happy but in reality she was here but seem lonely seeing you.''said Jesse

''I need to talked to her.''said Barry

''Barry tried to calm may be your daughter on the future but still your her father and she showed Caitlin some memories.''said Wally

''i am calming down but apparently i need to talk to her as a father...can you tell me where she is?''

''She's on the Vortex.''Joe replied

Barry walked to the vortex when he saw Natalie sitting on the covered her knees and noticed that Natalie was drawing again causing her hands covered in eventually walked there and sat noticed that Natalie was carrying a heart shaped locket on her opened it seeing her was their wedding and the last one where Natalie was 12 she and her parents are complete.

''Is that us?''said Barry causing Natalie to nodded her head silently. ''May i see it?''

Natalie looked at him yet she released her locket and gave it to looked at it where he smiled seeing Caitlin on their wedding day until Natalie was with them. Caitlin was still beautiful right is why Natalie looked like her on the first place.

''You and Mom arrived from your work and then you took me to the carnival.''said Natalie

''Did you cried because you failed to us?''said Barry

''Yes.''said Natalie as she wiped her tears.

''Hey its 't be scared its just you remind me so much of your mother.''said Barry

''I wanted to help you saving people but you will answer no.I understand but i can't go back to my own world now...its to painful.''said Natalie

''Hey i wanted you to be brave Natalie...we need your helped and i want you to be strong no matter what daddy was going to we need your helped and this is the way you you want to helped us,then helped us defeating this meta human and we got a new enemy named Alchemy...''said Barry causing Natalie looked at him yet Barry embraced her causing Natalie to embraced back.

''I'll help.''Natalie replied

Barry and Natalie went back where the entire team of them are skeptical but Cisco was checking on Natalie's suit yet Natalie grab the paper where she managed to explained it to recognized the weapon that he and Jesse saw on the nodded her head as she realized that the bomb that make to stuck on Barry's chest was a flare 24k a atomic bomb that was zoned out years was impressed including the only one to make and stopped the bombs by spreading was to make an cold expert grab her bag as she released the gun that she make on that gave that to Wally after he grunted causing Caitlin to use her ice powers to energized the gun.

''Uh we got a problem i think the meta human is making chaos on the circus event but now his bombs was spreading away.''said Cisco

''How many destination does the bomb carried?''said Dr Wells

''Well one on the carnival,two on the docks and three on the mall.''said Cisco

''Okay that is the worst plan that i think but Natalie we need your helped as well.''said Barry

''I'm in.''said Natalie

People on Central City Screamed in fright but Flash and Killer frost saw Bombman who throws bomb on the city but it was stopped by Killer and Dr Wells are on the mall where they tried to reverse it but like Natalie advised them managed to reverse the Quick and Wally arrived on the carnival where Wally managed to heaten the cold from his man was furious at Flash but ultimately he throws Killer Frost to the air but Flash caught man throws some of his bombs to them but it was stopped when Silver Flash arrived and throws the bomb to him. Bomb man screamed hysterically as the bomb came to him but Silver Flash and Flash used to cornered Bomb man as Killer Frost used her ice powers causing Bomb man to be trapped until it was a massive success.

''We did it.''said Natalie

''No. Natalie you did it.''said Killer Frost

Both of them went back to the Star Labs where they began to enjoy their and Wally managed to make a disco moment but suddenly Natalie looked on the talked to Barry until she smiled.

''Hey?''said Barry

''Hey Dad.''said Natalie

''Listen since you are my daughter where are you going to live now?''said Barry

''Probably there on the room.''said Natalie but Barry shook her head.

''Natalie since you helped us doing this.I want you to stay with me on my flat.I still have a couple of rooms that was could visit your mother if you want to?''said Barry

''Really? You would do that.''said Natalie

''Of course/Since you are my Silver Flash you and your mother makes this team helping.''said Barry

''Of course i would stay with you.''said Natalie

Meanwhile

''So your really going to leave us Iris? I mean a lot of happening is here.''said Caitlin

''I would like to stay but it seems to be that you still forget?''

''You told Barry that i fell in love with him?''

'' course not but Caitlin you make him happy and i decided to not to leave Central gave me a decision...she needed me and you needed me because ofwhat we shared.''said Iris until she and Caitlin embraced each other.

''

''

''


	8. Chapter 8

Days have passed since Natalie stayed on the present told her that Natalie could be staying on his apartment along with was desperate that one day she'll figured it never left CentralCity because Natalie wanted her to next day Natalie was awake yet she went out of her room and checked on the t.v.

"Hey Natalie what are you watchinn?."said Barry as he carried some towels.

"Oh hi Daddy.I was wondering where will i find a good channel."said Natalie as she kept switching the remote.

"You don't like cartoons?."Barry asked but Natalie shook her head.

"I used to watched them but i remember that i need to read some actions films."said Natalie

"Very...Hey you hungry? I'll make some pancakes."

"Hey Dad can i asked a question?."

"Yeah sure what is it?l"

"Did you love Mom?."Natalie asked

Barry looked at her for a he sighed as he went to step closer to the time he remembered that Ronnie told him that he needed to protect Caitlin which Barry promised yet over the years that was in love with Caitlin.

"Promise me you won't tell this to your mother?"Barry sweared

"I promise and there is no way that i'll tell her."said Natalie

"Alright here it mother was the best friends that i she was making a dumber decision when i make mistakes but your is impossible and most of all i love her not as a friend but yes Natalie i loved your mother."said Barry

"Then maybe you and Mom could go to Date.."

"Whoa since when did you know about Dating? Did you got a boyfriend back there?"

"What Dad i'm 13 not 18"Natalie pouted

"You don't look like an 13"Barry joked

"Dad please i know the drill .Besides i know most of your work."said Natalie

"You know maybe you,ll take a bath before i'll toured you back to my the future did you went inside my office?."

"I school."Natalie reminded him

" go take a bath while i'll use the other bath you have spared clothes you've got there because it seems that you needed clothes and i was wondering if Caitlin could take you to the mall."said Barry but Natalie speed towards the Bathroom

CCPD

Natalie looked at the Ccpd where most of it are covered in structure loved turning around yet Barry smiled at her.

"I'll show you my workplace."said Barry as she holds Natalie's hand.

Both of them walked to the stairs where Natalie saw his office yet she saw released Barry's hand and embrace at Julian's bit his lip as Julian looked at him.

"Its a long story."said Barry

"That's what's your name?"said Julian

" name is Natalie Allen?"said Natalie

"You have a daughhter?"said Julian

"Actually he's adopted me years ago."Natalie asked

"Typical but hi my name is Julian Albert."said Julian

"Wow your office is huge Dad no wonder why it is so beautiful."said Natalie as she began to draw it on her paper where she was loving it.

"She looks like you."Julian reminded him

"I know but after all she seems to be a miniature of and I were close and i adopted her as my own."said Barry

"Hey we got a new case here."said Julian

"Really? A man who manage to send some gouls to them?"Barry teased him but Julian gave him a pointed look.

"Actually its about a death street called Willy was seen by mauled by some sort of violet something.I able to trace it afterwards but in return it seems contained by some virus spreading officials."said Julian as he gave the files to Barry while Natalie was still drawing. "And Captain Sighn wanted to see you on the office."

"I swear i wasn't late and what about Natalie?."said Barry

"Don't worry Daddy i'll be fine and besides i seem to be distracted by these methods."said Natalie as she grab more crayons.

"Barry don't worry i'll watch her."said Julian

"You sure Julian because i can take Natalie back?"

"No..no...i babysit some of my neighbors kids but how old is she?"Julian pointed on her

"13"

" go i'll handle Natalie instead."said Julian

Barry sighed as he went to Captain Sighn gulped as he entered the office.

"Captain is there a problems?"said Barry

"No..no Allen i was observing whose kid that you carried it she seems like you."said Captain

"Sir she's just my friend passed away days ago yet his lawyer called me saying that i'm her legal guardian and i had to take her in."said Barry inventing a lie

"Well mostly she seems look like you and besides i heard that Mr Albert told you about the case that we found on the seems that the reason of this case was been hit by unknown source."said Captain Sighn.

"Of course and I can investigate it lately..."

Julian's workplace

Natalie was drawing all over again but ultimately Julian looked at went to her and interrupt her drawing.

"what have you got there Natalie?"said Julian as he checked on Natalie who was looked at him and showed it to him.

"This is you Julian and this is your girlfriend..."said Natalie as Julian looked at him but he realized who the girl was.

"Natalie i don't have a the lady here she seems drawings seems t be you planning to become an arhitect?."Julian asked

" i like science like my parents was and it seems that i really enjoyed here as can i call you Unle Julian?."Natalie begged

"Well of course you can call me that."said Julian as Natalie gave her the picture yet she still continue to finished it but they heard a noise.

"What was that?."said Natalie

"Natalie come here."said Julian as he and Natalie went outside of his both looked there where Barry and Joe saw a criminal who was yelling again.

"Alchemy...alchemy..."said The man but Julian protected Natalie instead while the cops trying to handcuffed him yet he growled massively causing the entire cops to stepped man turns his eyes into yellow causing him to be a strange monster.

"Oh god."said Barry

"Dad.."

"Natalie stay there."said Barry as the monster throws the cops leading looked there and saw Natalie. "Julian hide Natalie instead,'

Julian dragged Natalie away causing Barry to become flash as he immediately finds the fought but the growl managed to hurt his fought him rapidly but the monster throws him to the wall yet it returned to the lab as Natalie ran towards him and embraced looked at Barry who had a blood on his lips.

"Okay that is worse."said Julian

"More than you can imagine."Barry replied as he embraced Natalie.

Star Labs.

"So your saying a monster who managed to attacked the Ccpd headquarters and screamed at Alchemy but therefore it seem not a basic type."said Wally

"Exactly and since when did the monster came here?"said Cisco

"According to the source his name is William graduated at the Northern east where he got 4 valectorians type but his records are turned down."said Joe

"Well accuratly that is not what were thinking about? If this monster is still there it will doned by massive countries,'said Dr Wells

"And most of all it throws me off and hurt my ears."Barry reminded him

"Does anyone have cotton here and it gave me enough time for Dad to punch him."said Natalie

"I got it."said Caitlin

"But i still don't get it what kind of monster is that Alchemy again?"said Jesse

"Well we finished Zoom and i stopped bak using the Flashpoint but long gone he still have some sort of nothing that we can imagine it."said Barry

'Maybe its because Alchemy was going to preapare something."said Iris

"Impossible but ,Caitlin can you go to the mall and buy some clothes for Natalie it seems that she is carrying to short of clothes."said Barry

"I don't need that"said Natalie causing Joe and Cisco and Wally to laugh as Natalie had inherit from Caitlin's Tantrum

"Natalie its just a couple of dresses and besides you can buy toys if you ,Iris help me with this kid."said Barry

"Alright."said Caitlin as Iris and Caitlin dragged Natalie away

"Handling a kid isn't easy."Barry moaned

"You do realized that i raised you two and three."Joe reminded

"And most of all i raised Jesse all the time."said Dr Wells

"But most of all she drew a me a picture and called Vibe with an cool ray gun."said Cisco showing the picture to them.

"Well it seems that she is talented."said Jesse

Mall

Natalie and Caitlin along with Iris became a girls hanging out but Natalie was quite seeing her Mother and Aunt Iris having but Natalie looked at her though they shopped girl clothes but Natalie grab her mother where she payed them

" is there a problem?"said Caitlin

"No."said Natalie

"Natalie you know that i'm your mother right?"said Caitlin

"You and Dad are mad at me aren't you?"said Natalie causing Iris to gasped

"Natalie we are not mad but you seem that you don't want us to be hanged there a problem?."said Caitlin

"Its my fault."said Natalie

"You know i think maybe you should go buy a psp or a game Dad seems to be like video games much and he'll be fine with that."said Iris as Natalie speed away to the arcade.

Iris looked at Caitlin who was stared at Natalie where she was findings some game looked at Caitlin.

"Hey you okay?."said Iris

"Yeah...its just...Natalie remind me as my little version but somehow her eyes belonged to is my bestfriend and yes Iris you know that i fell in love with him but now Natalie came here and she told us that we died.I felt sorry for her."said Caitlin

"But you have accepted her?"

" i did accept her but all the time she stays at Barry's flat and i know that she needed to see with me or stay at me but how can i managed to be a mother.."said Caitlin as she told her about her mother whovhad been estrangement

" are not your are one of the best people that entered Barry's a better mother to Natalie and don't be focused that but she needs to be with you."said Iris

"How can i do it?."said Caitlin

"Be a better mother."said Iris

Caitlin embraced Iris at the knows that Caitlin had feelings for her bestfriend yet she know that one day she'll find one but they noticed that someone was was Natalie.

"Natalie what's wrong?"said Caitlin

"The monster is here."said Natalie

"Caitlin you and Natalie needed to be go back.I,ll call Barry and the others."said Iris as she pulled her and Natalie nodded her heads as they both changed on the restroom.

People began to scream as Killer Frost and Silver Flash appeared causing the monster to send some debris at them but they both managed to evaded as Flash and Jesse Quick arrived as they defeat the monster but the monster throws pointy objects at them but Killer Frost used her Ice shield shielding them but the moster used most of his powers causing them to backed away but Silver Flash looked at Flash then she used her speed to circle the monster causing the monster to screamed Flash grab a mirror and tossed it to Killer Frost grab the mirror allowing Flash and Jesse Quick to monster was going to kill them but Silver Flash used her ice powers causing hit on the mirror towards the monster yet she grab the evidence before the monster could get away.

"Well tha is not a happy ending."said Barry

Back to Star Labs

"So that means that this horn was the reason of making the monster go ballistic?."said Iris

"That monster seems to be frightened by mirrors and it seems it has been redirecting something."said Caitlin

"But we don't know what kind of monster that we're dealing with?"said Joe

"Yes it did."Natalie replied as she grab a book from her bag causing Barry to familiarize it.

"Is that my journal?"Barry pointed it out

"It is but according to the news that mirror was making the monster who was afraid of making a lot of noise during ice but don't get me wrong i still get my grades after this."said Natalie

"Hey Natalie where are you going?"said Barry

"Well mainly its for adult time talked.I'll go back to the apartment and stayed there before i get tangle in the mess along with mom."

"Natalie."

But Natalie used her speed and left looked at Caitlin who didn't nodded remained calmed down but she walked to the followed her.

"Hey everything alright?"said Barry

"Yeah i'm seems that she doesn't want me to hanged with she always want you."said Caitlin

" is your daughter but somehow you need to act that your a mother that you always to bear with needs you Caitlin and you need to understand saw the future us that we both died and one thing she can't go back there because the time paradox is broken unable her to return back we did managed to defeat Reverse Flash,Zoom and many did but this is have handle the situation but we need need to embraced her like a mother...Damn Julian and i needed to attend a you watched Natalie?."said Barry

"Yes of course i'll watch her"..said Caitlin

Caitlin arrived on Barry's apartment where Natalie was sleeping on the floor covered by sighed as she put her bag on the walked towards Natalie until she carried her on her arms and took her to her bedroom was nice covered in purple and white but somehow she put Natalie to bed and walked to the living rolled her eyes as she began to grab the crayons and papers until she noticed that their was a drawing picked it up and saw Herself,Barry and Natalie went to Greece where Natalie was taking a picture for smiled as she saw Natalie's picture until she began to sat on the couch where she fell her eyes off.

"Caitlin?...

"Caitlin?"

Caitlin opened her eyes seeing her other selves observing both looked at each but this other Killer Frost was wearing awhite all over.

"Your Killer Frost from the future?"said Caitlin

"I ."said The future Caitlin

"What about her? She is still sleeping?"said Caitlin

"She is sleeping but she blames herself for not saving told her to run and never looked back but it turns out that she is stuck there for the rest of her life,'

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because she needed needs you and Barry. Promise me that you'll take care of her no matter what happens."said The future Caitlin

"Of course but how can i manage to sense me?"

"She already ."

Caitlin opened her eyes seeing herself on the couch but she heard that Natalie was screaming causing her to go was crying on her sleep but Caitlin managed to calm her down.

"Natalie open your eyes."said Caitlin causing Natalie to opened them as she and Natalie embraced each other "Hey you okay?"

"Mom..."

"Its okay...its okay..Nothing is going to hurt you i promise."said Caitlin

"You promised?."said Natalie

"I promise."

Natalie embraced Caitlin again until Caitlin told her to go back to sleep by readin her a smiled as she began to close her came soon who is tired lately only to see Natalie sleeping but Caitlin was holding the picture.

"Natalie."said Caitlin

"Is she okay?"said Barry

"She was but in reality she caught a nightmare again and i've calmed her 's the ceremony?"said Caitlin

"Clearly its a bit boring but i can't be excused because of i was not talking about Natalie but she is the reason why we needed her helped."

"I'm not sending her to the vortex."said Caitlin

"I never said that but Natalie is not a she wanted to helped us during this metahuman and Alchemy there is another need to find out why.I cannot protect myself anyone but you and Natalie and the rest of our team needs us and she needs you."said Barry

".i know that."

"Good because Cisco is trying to call us now."said Barry

"Daddy,Mommy is that Uncle Cisco calling?."Zsaid Natalie as she began to rub her eyes

"Yes sweetie and we need your helped now."said Caitlin as she and Natalie smiled

Star labs.

"What have you've found?"Barry asked

"Jesse and I found this on the research lab and it turns out was making some humanoid experiment but Alchemy gave him something in needed to do some working process here and most of all he hated mirrors and ice."said Wally

"Yet their are unexpectedly resolving the course of this but terminally here are some sort of chemical there?"said Cisco

"We don't have time for that because there is another creature and we need to be there."said Dr Wells

"Alright we have to split up."said Barry

Both of them went to their splitting monster became rampage as they saw and Barry made a vortex causingto make a whirlwind but somehow Natalie grab the mirror and tossed it to Killer Frost allowing the beast to looked at it scaredly.

"Natalie you need to do it now."said Killer Frost

Natalie sighed as she began to make her hands turning raised thhem until it hits on thhe mirror causing the monster to be rampage until it began to calmed and Jesse made it to make vortex allowing Natalie and Killer Frost to finished monster changed back into a man and took its terrible it was was back on her apartment where she began to take a she changed her was eating some Mac and Cheese when someone knocked on her opened the door and saw Natalie carrying her smiled as she bent down.

"Hey what are you doing here?"said Caitlin

"Dad told me that you needed some drawings making so he told me that i could visit you agree that i am gping to stay you don't mind?"said Natalie

"Of course in."said Caitlin letting Natalie to enter her apartment.

"Wow."said Natalie

"You hungry? I could make a delivery take out."said Caitlin but Natalie looked at her

"Is that mac and cheese?"Natalie pointed out

"Yes it want some..?"said Caitlin

"Mac and Cheese are my favorite."said Natalie as she and Caitlin sat on the chairs where they both smiled amd laughed so hard.

Meanwhile

Julian was walking on the streets where he is nearer on his he stepped on the building he eventually passed on the doors until he saw a brunette until they faced each other.

"Granger?."said Julian


	9. Chapter 9

**This story where Julian here is secretly Draco Malfoy who is hiding and yes he is friends with Barry Allen**

''Bloody hell Granger what the hell are you doing here but most of all how in the earth did you find me?'said Julian as he watched Hermione from nowhere.

''I traced your owl.''said Hermione but Draco scoffed

''You know that i don't have an owl anymore...''said Julian

''Well apparently because you seemed to be busy...and..'

''goodbye Granger.''said Julian slamming the door infront of sighed desperately all he wanted was to get out from the bloody wizarding world as well.

Natalie was drawing on Star Labs apparently since she joined Team Flash and helped Cisco making some weapons that affect to capture some meta hunt yet Cisco called her Nate but Barry and Caitlin rolled their eyes causing Iris to laugh so was still drawing yet somehow she and Barry went to the looked at Julian who was viewing the case but ultimately she ran to him and hugged him.

''I swear she seems energetic?''said Julian

''I know she did missed you and besides she needs some attention of working? And most of all are you okay?''Barry asked while Julian gave Natalie some looked at him and sat down.

''Well apparently no. My high school friend came here and asked if i needed some time to think.''said Julian while Natalie was drawing again. ''Isn't she stopped drawing?''

''She likes to draw but i can't force her. Handling a kid is hard but she on the other hand needed some time i was wondering if i could asked you some question?''

''Sure what is it?''

''Can Natalie stays with you for a bit days?''

''How long?''

''2 days.''Barry replied

Julian knew that Barry had to take a case somewhere where Captain Sighn told him but in truth he and Natalie are friends lately...Normally he did liked children after he fled the wizard world but Granger was there.

''Julian? If it is not okay with you i'll take Natalie to Oliver instead.''Barry suggested

''What no? How old is she?''

''12.''

''13.''Natalie interfere

''Yeah i'll watch her and besides she is not causing mess aren't you?''

''Nope she is of the time she likes drawing,helping chores honestly i don't get it why she was like that and her bedtime is 9 not 10.''said Barry

''What's wrong with 10.?''

''She is having some sugarplum hyper and ever time she eats sugar at night she was adamant.I don't know what i am going to do now.''said Barry

''So you asked Caitlin snow form a date?''said Julian

''Hey Julian that's not did you know?''Barry asked

''Well mainly Natalie was drawing.''said Julian pointing at Natalie

''Aw come on.''said Barry

''Dad used to date girls but now she is going to date my aunt mommy for the time being...Uncle Julian what was the woman's name anyway?''

''What woman?''Barry looked at Julian

''Just a collegue. Hey Barry we got a new case here and for the time being i used to hate this man back at England but now its bugging me.''said Julian

''Let me see that.''said Barry as he scanned the files

''Your dad here seems to study hard.''Julian whispered at Natalie

''Because Daddy has some trust issue past.''said Natalie causing Barry to looked on the two until they heard a crash sighting grab Natalie while he and Julian went off

''Damn space.''said Natalie

Both of them went downstairs were a person was yelling holding a gun with his hand. Natalie whimpered as she hid at Barry's man pulls his gun but Joe came along with several officers.

''Drop the gun.''said Joe

''Draco...Malfoy...''said the man

''Oh shit.''Julian muttered

''Natalie get behind me.''said Barry as Natalie hid behind Barry's back briefly scared.

''Drop the weapon now.''

The man dropped his gun yet before they could grab the looked at Barry until he spotted at Julian until he put his gun to his head but it explode killing screamed as she watched the man die by his minutes later Caitlin and Iris arrived along with Wally but Natalie looked at Caitlin which they embraced.

''Are you okay? Did they hurt you?''said Caitlin

''I'm fine Mommy.''said Natalie causing Caitlin to embraced her.

''Julian are you okay?''said Wally

''Yeah i'm good.''said Julian

''Well that for staters.''said Iris as she knelt down with Natalie

''I tried calming her and she's cold.''said Barry but Caitlin carried her

''Hey its okay...Mommy and Daddy are here.''Caitlin as she was trying to smooth Natalie's back yet she was still crying.

"I think maybe you should take her some fun place or a park?."said Julian

"Bad idea and Mom and Dad are here what is the problem?."said Wally as he grab a bit his lip "Hey what is this thing? You know this is not the same toy like the Star Wars but i think i needed to check something...hmmm i know Wankerstuff."said Wally

"Seriously? Where did you get that spell?."said Jesse

"Erm i hate to break ot up to you but it seems that your daughter here is crying and it caught the attention of all of us."Julian pointed it out.

"Sure thanks Julian."said Barry as he carried Natalie on his arms then he walked away dragging with Caitlin but Julian snatched the wand from Wally.

"See you mate."said Wally as he left the police office

" _Damn no wonder why Granger is here."_

Barry and the others went back to Star Labs yet Natalie couldn't let go from her father's arms causing Barry to choke was strong but having a hidden strength can cause some of the Wells came along with Cisco

"What happened and why Natalie is crying?."said Dr Wells

"Well aparently Natalie witness a man died by commiting suicide and right now she can't let go of me."Barry growled struugling to get Natalie from his grasp

"Sweetie you know that Daddy is going to run out of breath."Caitlin reminded her causing her hands to carried began rubbing her back as Natalie began to falling asleep.

"More recently she is not 13 or 12.I think that she is 10"said Barry

"Yest she seemed that she is scared of what is happening...and what do you mean the man committed suicide?''Said Cisco while checking into the files

''No the man said that he was looking for Draco Malfoy and who the hell is this Draco Malfoy?''Barry pointed it out

''We had no idea but one thing can be sure its that he is the son of a wealthy Lucius Malfoy the billionaire but ultimately he disappeared without a trace.''

''Natalia stop crying its okay.''said Barry as he knelt down

''I don't know how to tell with kids.''Caitlin answered but Dr Wells drops his ray gun and carried Natalie yet he made a song that causes Natalie to sleep then he gave her to Caitlin

''How on earth did you do that Dr Wells?''Iris asked

''Well i raised Jesse before her mother died but when she was a kid she would always crying on her sleep so i thought i make a song for her.''said Dr Wells

''And its not some nursery rymes?''Cisco added

''But i feel so sorry to Natalie because she lost the future us and she can't go back there because the time paradox is broken,so i'm guessing that she'll stay with us separately.''said Barry

''How about you and Caitlin may shared an apartment?''Iris suggested. Iris know that Caitlin fell in love with Barry but she was afraid of what happened to her other doppelganger but Iris told her that it wasn't her became sisters even Iris knew that Caitlin was in love with Barry but she didn't want to interfere.

''Iris i may never said that on the first place.''said Caitlin

''Yeah but worse is Natalie needs her parents completely not divorced.''said Wally

''Divorce was like hell.''Cisco rolled her eyes

''But mostly Natalie needs you both not just your vigilantes but by parents...Barry did you remember the house that you and i saw on when we were kids?''

''Iris the one that your talking about was my apartment.''Barry reminded her

''But Barry that wasn't an was a house.''

''Barry your new apartment is your house?''Joe asked while Barry gulped in dismay

''Yeah.I bought that house years ago but somehow i needs some time to think.''said Barry

''Barry your new house is expensive.I know the salary was alright but how do you managed to afford before you bought it?''Wally asked

''He didn't.''Natalie replied

''i thought she was asleep.''Cisco pointed it out

''What do you mean he didn't bought the house?''Caitlin looked at her future daughter

''He didn't Aunt Assie gave it to him because she was working something.''

''Assie? Who's Assie?''said Wally

''Juvy.''

''Wait Juvy? As in The Dark Huntress?''said Cisco

''Um there is one Dark Huntress here and that is Aunt Juvy?''said Natalie

''Barry why didn't you tell me what is going on and why didn't you told us?''

''Juvy gave me that house before she left...''

''Left? As in abandoning her vigilante?''

''Well meanly left and she gave me the house...i don't know what she was doing or what she was thinking?''said Barry as he scratch his head

''Well mainly that is not what happened earlier?''said Wally

''But i agree with Uncle Wally because if something happened back there not my opinion...''Natalie pouted

''Smart kid you got there.''

Julian's apartment

Julian sighed of what happened.A wizard wants him dead matter what he did he never had a chance of regaining of what he was war was over but Julian a.k.a Draco Malfoy relaxed on his grab his picture frame and smiled but soon memories began to triggered of what was knocking on the door,he stood up and opened the door revealing to be Barry.

''Hey.''said Barry

''Hey? What are you doing here?''said Julian

''i need some talk while i can't handle Natalie.''said Barry

''Come in.''

Barry looked at Julian's was beautiful like a not a villa but simple but peaceful asked Barry some drinks which he'd agree causing them to sat on the sofa.

''sorry for disturbing you Julian..i know that you needed some time out relaxing.''said Barry

''No problem mate and besides your always welcome here but i think something that keeps you minded.''said Julian

''Do you really think that i'm a good Dad?''Barry pointed it on himself

''Yeah you are. You are a better dad.''

''How can you tell?''said Barry

''Because i am going to tell you about my father as and i never had a good term of father son relationship argued and he punched me sending me to the ground calling not a useful son.''

''That's harsh.''

''You have no idea Barry.I told you that i live in England even then i left.''

''What do you mean you left?''

''I left when i was 15.I ran away from home...even my friends doesn't know where i was going or well never came back.I left without knowing them.I heard bad rumours from my father saying that i need to follow his footsteps which i backed away and locked the door of my i wanted to tell it to my mother or my godfather but all of them listened to my father.''said Julian as he sighed

''And you left England?''

''I did.I traveled the world then i entered the Career military then i became a scientist like first i realized that i've been having a new life now doesn't want me back on the old one...i never chance i became a dad i would never be like my father.''said Julian

''Julian time comes of what happened and i know that. I've been betrayed a lot of times but i can never forget them...but Natalie seems to be like you.''

''She's behaving well.''

''I know and thanks Julian.''

 _Caitlin's apartment_

Caitlin stretch her hands to the 's been taking a nap lately and Natalie stays with stood up on the bed and walked on the living room where Natalie was sleeping on the couch filled with smiled as she grab the papers from her was like her except her belonged to Barry.

''mom.?''

''Hey? Did i wake you up?''Caitlin asked

'' didn't.''

''That's a nice locket you've got .''

''You gave me this when i was said that you are ice and Daddy is speed.''said Natalie

''Hey i was wondering i know i don't want to messed your timeline but what happened?''Caitlin asked Natalie

''It was horrible.''

''I know sweetie and what ever happens Mommy and Daddy wanted you to be strong no matter what.''

''Hey mom can i asked something...i know that you and Dad are friends but what happens if he asked you for a date what will you do?''said Natalie

''Well apparently i will accept your father's request and won't tell Daddy...''

''i Promise...Mom.''

''what are you drawing?''

''Everytime i stayed here i guide you guys from the clues.''said Natalie until it hit on Caitlin

''Natalie i think we need to go to the star labs for a minute and call your father.''

Natalie grab Caitlin's phone and dialed Barry's of them went to Star Labs where Natalie draw some planning on their both of them confused but Jesse knows what ia explains to them that some robberies wanted this laser somewhere and it will hit on full moon which is looked at them on the window when Barry interrupted.

''Hey.''

''Hey you okay?''

''Much about you?''said Barry

''I am but i was worrying about Natalie.''

''She's a smart child Caitlin.''

''I know.''

''Cait i...''

''What?''Caitlin was confused

''Nothing.''Barry replied

''Barry i know your lying and tell me what is it?''

''Cait. I didn't want you to interfere of what Ronnie died he told me that i have to take care of you but i didn't realized of what is happening...i fell in love with you..not just Natalie came but i know you won't love me back...''Barry's voice trailed but it was interrupted when Caitlin pulled his shirt and kissed was shocked until he kissed her back. ''Dinner tonight?''

'' tonight.''Caitlin replied

''I love you Caitlin Snow.''said Barry

''i love you to Barry Allen.''Caitlin replied until they kissed again

''Ewww.''said Natalie

''Hey.!''Cisco used his hands blocking Natalie until they cheered.

''Daddy,Mommy Uncle Cisco is trapping me.''Natalie wailed

''Cisco.''said Barry

''Much for her godfather.''

Natalie told them that laser was been hiding on the building years ago and it was stolen years ago of them typed the laser where it was heading to the the building but lately Flash,Killer Frost and Silver Flash arrived on the building where they saw many and Killer Frost fought the other ones while Silver Flash was using her speed and ice to blocked the other Quick arrived somehow yet she and Silver Flash arrived on the building where the laser has been activated.

''We can't shut it.''said Natalie

''There has to be another plan?''said Barry

''Barry i don't think it is necessary that laser was going to destruct any times sooner.''said Dr Wells but Natalie made a brilliant grab a rope and carried it somehow yet she used her speed and left.

''Natalie!''Caitlin yelled

Natalie made a solution stepped away from the laser until it activated somewhere where it went to the cliff and abandoned ,killer Frost and Jesse quick came and looked at the cliff where they both saw the laser exploded by its own.

''Now we have to be alerted by some lasers.''Barry reminded them

Barry and Caitlin's date was perfect leaving Natalie on Joe's house. They both danced laughing during their dinner date until they decided to go home to their own they arrived back there Natalie was asleep on the floor along with her thanked Iris for babysitting her but Iris told her that Natalie was a charmer and carried Natalie while Caitlin grab her things.

''Thanks Iris for baby sitting Natalie.''said Barry

''That's okay was a pretty time babysitting her lately..so when are you going to marry Caitlin?''Iris urged him

''Soon.''Barry replied causing Iris to smiled back

Barry gave Natalie to Caitlin as they both drive the car away from Joe's both drove back to Barry's house where he opened the door and was shining brightly yet they both took Natalie to sleep on her kissed her forehead as she and Barry went back to the living room.

''This house was nice.''said Caitlin

''Yeah it gave it to me before she left.''said Barry putting his jacket on the coat rack

''and you arranged it.''Caitlin continue

''I did and besides it was my house yet i used my powers to organized it and besides your tired.''said Barry

''Yeah anyway where am i going to sleep?''Caitlin asked

''Oh? Sorry about you can choose where your going to sleep and besides there are 10 rooms here.''said Barry

''10 rooms?''

''Yeah besides she told me she needed some time along and gave me her other house and it wasn't far from the city.''said Barry

''Goodnight kissed him

''Goodnight Cait.''

Night

Julian was walking on the streets of Central stopped when he saw Hermione on the sighed as he turned away looking at her.

''So now your watching me?''Julian asked but Hermione shook her head

''I came here if you needed some talked.''said Hermione

''Cut the crap out Granger. You just came here to arrest me wasn't it?''Julian sneered

''Malfoy why would i arrest you?''

''Because you and Potter came here and still guarding me like a watched dog.''said Draco

'' is dead.''

''So?''

''You don't care?''

''Why would i care? Its a good riddance that he's fucking dead.''Draco spat

''You haven't been okay.''

''Since when?''Julian asked

''Since Juvy disappeared.''Hermione told him causing Draco to looked at her

''I don't care what Cabuenos was disappeared into thin air during our 7th year or should i say 6th year.''

''Malfoy...you still cared her for

''I still cared for her because i love was a devil all was the vigilante,devil,hunter and what next missing?!''Julian spat

''We tried searching for her but she was untraced. Care to tell?

''Goodnight Granger.''said Julian walking away

''


	10. Chapter 10

Barry and Natalie are playing chess yet Natalie seems to be improving the slight effect on their present stayed there for many months now but somehow she missed her time was staying there was too much even Julian was her babysitter but Julian taught Natalie how to make drawings.

''Hey Dad? Can we go to the pier?''said Natalie

''Bored already?''said Barry

''Not was still on work on the mercury labs.''Natalie grab a lollipop

''You know somehow you hated back there wasn't it?''

''not really. I meant it.I enjoyed having you both and somehow i don't like bullies.''Natalie muttered

''Who taught you to fight?''Barry asked while Natalie grabbing a pawn.

''Uncle Oliver taught me but i am never a killer.''said Natalie

''I never said that.''Barry chuckle

''Hey Dad?''

''Hmmm.

''What is going to happened while i'm staying here on your present timeline.?''said Natalie glaring at her father

''Well since you enjoyed coming here than going back.I think Cisco will have to think something to make you go back.''

''Are you going to miss me?''Natalie asked

''Of course i will.''Barry replied

''Daddy i just wanted to reunite my family that's that i'm stuck here and never p back.''

''Well maybe but it is your choice but right now.I think Doctor Wells and Jesse will have to go back to Earth 2.''

''But why?''said Natalie doing her puppy eyes as she grab another pawn causing Barry to lose his another pawn.

''Because they have a home where Jesse needs to protect.I know that you love Aunt Jesse and besides we always miss i think we need to go to the supermarket because we ran out of supplies.''Barry joked

''Hey Dad that's not fair.''

''Natalie you know that you love to much candies and chocolates but we'll buy them...and i lose.''Barry muttered

''Told you.''Natalie smiled while using her speed to get Barry's keys

Barry texted Caitlin that he and Natalie are going to the of them drove the car despite their bickering and process yet they managed to arrived on the grab a cart while Barry grab a groaned when Caitlin asked him to buy some powder but Caitlin is a better was sweet and kind but sometimes she was like a consultant or a torturer to Barry...well for a best friend. Caitlin was there for him no matter told Barry that he needed to date Caitlin but now they are dating and have their annoying but cheerful future kid who was gazing on grab some biscuits,ice cream,snacks and chocolates for widen his eyes,he even wondered why Natalie was like them? But it was interrupted when they bumped into with Julian.

''Uncle Julian.''Natalie embraced his waist

''Hi there i never know that you were are you doing here?''Julian asked while he grabs a shopping cart.

''Actually we were going to buy some supplies from our house and Natalie was going to get some ice creams.''said Barry as he noticed that Julian's cart was filled with crackers and some home decorators.''And you are?''

''I came here to buy some for the home.I know my apartment was needed some mess so i decided to buy some good cleaning.''said Julian

''Um Uncle Julian who is that pretty lady who was watching you?''Natalie pointed the lady.

''Oh shit Granger.''Julian groaned

''Julian there is a kid here.''Barry pointed it on Natalie

''Hey Barry can you and Natalie help me to escaped this mess.''

''She's your girlfriend?''Barry asked

''she 's my high school friend who wants me back to the way i used to be...please...''Julian begged

''Yeah sure.''said Barry

Both of them went to the cashier where they both purchased they bought it from the grocery helped Julian sneak into the car while Barry checked on the girl where she was looking for entered the car where they both drove away.

''Geez some high school friend wants to kill you both.''said Barry

''Not killing me ,forcing me.''Julian said admittedly

''She seems pretty.''Natalie trailed her voice but Julian was amazed seeing Natalie opened her lollipop.

"Yeah she seems pretty."Barry urged Julian

"Cut that Barry and besides nothing is going to happened lately."said Julian

"Alright...we did save your ass on time now Natalie and I needed to go and get Caitlin."said Barry

"Hey goodluck dating her and i,ll attend your wedding."Julian told him

"i haven't bought her a ring yet and we didn't have waited for a year."

"Then time to act like a man to enter a new world."Julian told him before going out on the waved back to them welcomly.

"You know back on the future he used to be great uncle not just a best seems to be happy."Natalie remarked him

"Well to be him that is unfortunate seein him like that and besides do you think i could buy your mother some ring?."Barry asked her

"Dad you've dated Mom 4 months ago."Natalie reminded him

"I know that Natalie its just yur mother and i fell in live together...not married but a couple and besides what could possible go wrong."said Barry

"Well sometimes Mom was so you know like a angry part."Natalie reminded him

"Somehow i get it to but your mother was different than the others and nothing is going to happened no matter what."said Barry until his phone began to picked the phone and answered it.

"Hi Mom."said Natalie

"Natalie? Where are you both?."said Caitlin

"Um Daddy and I are going to Star Labs...why is something wrong Mommy?."said Natalie

"Yeah sweetie because we need you both here."said Caitlin

"Well be right there."Natalie closed the phone and grab her seatbelt causing Barry to looked at her. "Dad how much does your speed can handle?."

"I am the fastest man alive."Barry replied

"No not that one but the car speeding? How much can you handle?."Natalie asked

"Why?."Barry looked at his daughter until Natalie raised her shoulders.

"Because Mommy and The others needed us lately and apparently i think she is a well bloody pissed."Natalie screamed

"which is why we are going to Star Labs."said Barry as he pressed the brake harder as usual therefore it caused a speed up chase yet they arrived on Star and Barry got out of the car and entered the main door of star labs.

"Hey what is happening and why are you acting like a stone?"Barry pointed on Wally

"Because a metahuman escaped from the maxi military prisoner or not known as a Iron Heights but ah come on...''Wally whimpered as Joe looked at him

''Seriously Wally you really need to do some time limit.''Iris reminded him

''I did Iris and besides i didn't get into trouble.''said wally

''Other than that but we got another meta human that Wally mentioned was turning people some sort of stone of each direction and i never seen any of this like before.''Cisco mentioned

''As before?''Barry reminded him

''Not the earth 2 incident but the first before...''

''Yeah but Barry and I got hit in the particle accelerator before.I received ice while Barry caught some speed also Jesse and Wally but Wally seems to be blocked.''said Caitlin

''We don't have time for another chat because this stone man was going to terrorize this on the central City before we got been hit.''said Dr Wells

''I think we both need to do it.''said Barry causing them to nodded back as their suit

Flash,Killer Frost,Vibe,Silver Flash and Jesse Quick arrived on the scene on the park where they both saw civilians running saw their target turning people to stone but some people managed to get away.

''i think mom is better than being a stone.''Natalie reminded them

''good thing your smart enough Natalie.''said Barry

''We have to trapped him before he sends it somewhere.''said Vibe yet they've been spotted

''Ah i seem to remembered that the Flash has a new member but no offense you can't captured me.''

''What is his real name before Natalie?''Caitlin asked

''You named him rock man and most of all he turned everyone into stone but the only way to do it was to defeat him.''

''and if we won't?''

''He'll turned you as stoned forever.''Natalie replied

''Look out.''Jesse yelped

they both dodge the effects where Stone man used his earth rocks but Killer Frost used her ice shield and throws some of her ice spears to him but it flew used his powers to hit him but it Flash used her tornado and kicks him to the air allowing Flash and Jesse Quick to overthrow him but it outsmarted used his earth powers causing them to stick on the ground causing them to be stuck yet Rock man hits them one by one until Natalie appeared.

''Hey Assbut.''said Natalie as Rock man turned around yet Natalie hit him with a shovel.

''I'm not finished with you brat.''said Rock man as he disappeared with an earthquake.

''Oh no.''Natalie looked at them

''I think you should call Star Labs.''said Barry

Star Labs.

''Well that seems inapprociate.''said Joe

''It seems that both of you are stuck there for the rest until we defeated that Rock Man.''said Dr Wells

''Yeah but still both of us are going to turned into stone within any minutes now.''Barry yelped as he couldn't felt his legs so as everyone

''What are we going to do? This is all my fault.''Natalie blamed herself but "Iris comforts her

''Natalie its not your fault.''said Caitlin

''Natalie your mother is right...it was not your fault.''said Iris

''So what are we going to do?''said Wally urging up

''Any minute now we will become stone and we need to defeat that Rock Man before it rampage...''

''But Natalie called him Assbut.''Cisco mentioned

''This is no time for joking now Cisco.''They chorused

''Sorry...but what we need is some sort of something that knows Alchemy.''said Cisco

''You know we still haven't found that enemy of ours.''Jesse growls

''Man Jesse seems rampage being Angry.''said Wally allowing Dr Wells to replied him

''Which is why she was having a tantrum during a toddler.''Dr Wells replied

''Natalie i think its time for you to convince Julian...why are you biting your lip?''Barry pointed it out

''Its because Julian wasn't his real name...''

''What?

''I'll Explain later but your going to tell him that we're vigilantes or not because i have a feeling is...''

''Natalie we don't have a choice.''said Caitlin

''i think we will go to the CCPD and convinced Julian.''said Joe while Natalie looked down causing Caitlin and Barry to be worrying

''I'm sorry Mommy,Daddy.''Natalie apologized while Wally embraced her

''Its was never your fault.''said Barry

CCPD

Natalie was nervous coming back to CCPD. Wally,Iris an Joe came and told her to go to Julian's lab was nervous but Iris told her not to be scared,always brave entered the room yet she saw Julian signing some reports.

''Natalie..what are you doing here?''said Julian as he exit his desk and kneeled her

''I need your helped.''Natalie replied

''where's your father?''said Julian

''Daddy and Mommy are in deep trouble and i came here for your help.''said Natalie

''What kind of help...

Natalie was going to say something but it was interrupted when they heard Rock Man's of them went out of the lab and saw Rock Man but Iris and Wally focused on the grab their guns but Natalie and Julian man used his elements turning everybody to stoned but Natalie and Julian evaded his of them hid on the lab where Natalie locked the room and stepped man began to yell but Natalie looked at Julian until it crashed the looked at Julian until she transform back as Silver Flash causing Julian to gasped of what he'd saw.

''I'll explain later.''said Natalie as she began to used her speed to caused Rock Man to fell dizzy but she used her ice powers to frozed him but it won't last. ''Star Labs now and bring your wand.''

Julian grab his wand under his desk causing him and Natalie to went to Star looked at her yet Dr Wells told him to calm down before going into rampage yet he removes her mask and went to the team where Julian saw them.

''Barry? Caitlin? Cisco and Jesse plus Natalie?''said Julian

''Well tried to explain but right now we don't know what is happening here and Natalie made a choice.''said Barry

''I can't believed that your the Flash,Killer Frost and Vibe plus Jesse Quick.''said Julian

''Julian we don't have time to think or...''

''Dad. His real name isn't Julian...its Draco Malfoy.''Natalie told them

''Wait your Draco Malfoy...that one man that we faced who was yelling was looking for you?''

''I quit the wizarding world after the war and besides i was going to ask you but this girl made an impression.''Julian pointed on Natalie

''We don't have time to discuss that but right now where are the others?''Caitlin asked

''Already turned into stone.''Natalie continue

''What happens if we don't focused on this.?''Julian asked

''Then all of them will turned into stone forever.''said Natalie

''we don't have time for that the only one that knows this while we're turning into stone.''Barry yelped

Julian didn't and dr Wells looked on the book where they've both focused on what is happening but now there was incoming attack again causing Natalie to opened the news reporter alerted them lately but Natalie couldn't do it without them.

''No...no...Can the cure can be faster to released them?."said Natalie urging Julian

"No."Julian replied

"Then use you skilrom the wizarding world."said Dr Wells

"You know that i quit."

"I got an idea."said Natalie grabbing the silver cold gun from her bag.

"Natalie i thought i locked that gun was stolen by Snart?."Cisco pointed it out

"It was so i stole it."said Natalie yet she gave it to Julian.

"What?."said Julian who looked at her recently

"Aunt Assie told me that she's fine but your the one that needs to fire that before it destructs again."Natalie told him

"Why do i fet the feeling why Cabueños didn't get in touch with me?."Julian growled.

"Because she hates you seeing so miserable of looking for her."

"Your we,re looking for my niece?."Barry scowled

"Long question yes.I am looking for disappeared and Granger keeps bugging me where she was.."Julian replied

"Can you two stopped bickering before i'll blast the ray gun on you both except you Jesse."said Dr Wells.

Natalie gave the gun to Julian which he clearly grabbed it and stared on their raised the gun and pointed it to them yet he clicked it causing to bladted it rays to their feet yet they are free.

"You did it Julian."said Barry while Natalie ran towards Caitlin

"Are ypu Natalie? Did it hurt you?."said Caitlin

"No Mom.I'm fine."said Natalie as she was still embracing on Caitlin's waist.

"Dad how are we going to stopped that metahuman if it still rampage here?."Jesse pointed out.

"Unless he can make an exceptional mode.

"What do you mean Julian?"Cisco asked while glaring on the computer screen.

"It says here he used his earth element to control the earth which is barely an effective he was infected by the particle accelerator then he can still give its oppurtunity."said Julian

"You mean like trapping him would stopped him?."Barry asked

"It is."Dr Wells replied

"If he can control his earth element he can still give him more power than he can ever do but if he used to much his powers will be disappearing any minute."Julian continue to speech.

" is the plan all we have to do is to trapped him before he'll go rampage now."said Barry

"Also i made a cure to free people from the both of you need to take it separately."Dr Wells warned them

Both of them went back to their places where Natalie grabs thhe bottle containing the cure releasing them from being and Iris along with Joe looked surprised seeing Natalie until she flashes away where the others stopped Man came as well yet he used his elements to stuck them again but Vibe and Jesse Quick managed to dogde it clearly leaving Killer Frost and The Flash arrived on the Flash came and jouned the fight as well even they both listen to Julian's made a circle attempted using her speed and ice powers yet Killer Frost used her piwers making the roads slippery causing Rock Man to fell down Flash and the Vibe arrived and throws him to the wall where Jesse Quick was there and inject him a sedative causing the metahuman to fell asleep.

"We did it."said Barry

Rock Man was put on the penetrable glass on Iron Heights teams went back as well yet Barry thanked Julian to assisting them yet he replied that Natalie gave him a better plan and saved him and agree to keep their secret allowing him to npjoined Team and Jesse grab their bags and waited Cisco to opened the and Wells made some farewell and embraced each told them to be safe no matter what before Jesse pulls him back to their breach was closed and Cisco released his goggles but Barry looked on Julian's face while Natalie and the others watched.

"So your Draco Malfoy and your looking for my niece?."said Barry causing Julian to nodded his head.

"I tried looking for Cabueños for days now until she disappeared."said Julian

"So you made a fake note that your Julian Albert."said Joe

"Julian is my Alibe but the more i came back here and i was wondering where is Cabueños... Barry?"

"I haven't made contact to her even she left her house here on Central City...i never realized that you've been looking for her...Did you asked Oliver,Tommy,Casey and Jin or the bratva?."Barry pointed it out but Julian shook his head.

"None of them Jin and i was asking if you saw Cabueños?.."

" is it you are looking or keep trying to find my niece everything."

"Its because she never answered her phone,letters and most of all emails."

"Clearly but the only one we always know is that she was speaking to Uncle Jin."said Natalie


	11. Chapter 11

**Cast**

 **Grant Gustin as Barry Allen**

 **Dianelle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow**

 **Mackenzie Foy as Natalie Allen**

"I can,t belive i am saying this? You came here to Central City to look for her and you don't know where she is?."Barry scowled while lookig at Julian

"Look doesn't matter she didn,t want to come back then it is okay but ultimately she can,t be there alone."said Julian

"Okay that's you two fighting like it was no tomorrow or Barry why didn't you told us that you hunted these spiritual things like this?."Joe demanded while Natalie grab her headphones.

"Long story Julian or Draco i don't care what your fucking name is.I don't know where she disappeared into thin air and maybe you could ask her others uncles where she went?"Barry growled

"Alright that's enough of your have a new nemy here and we don't know or what he wanted on the first place."Caitlin stomped her foot causing the floor turning ice

"This is the reason why Mom was so angry like a tiger?."Natalie whispered on Cisco

"You bet there 'Caitlin's a different woman and i don't know what i am going to say this but i think she's right."Cisco pointed on Caitlin causing them to be relaxed

"Is anyone needs some Ice tea?"Wally sugested

"No"They answered

"I guess we don't need to find another multiverse i like the earth 2 Harry."said Cisco causing Natalie to slapped her forehead.

"Daddy could you please stop fighting with Uncle Julian? I know that but please don't make a large mess Mom's going to hit an ice spear."Natalie reminded him

"Alright i'm not gonna fight you but if you came here for no reason then i have a solution.I don't know where she came here 5 weeks ago and gave me her other house and left without saying a word."Barry pointed

"Fine."Julian replied until Cisco began to vibe something towards Natalie until it returned back to normal.

"Cisco what did you see?."Iris asked while Holding Natalie

"I saw it.I saw Natalie running from Zoom after he killed you both but when Natalie came future Zoom came here looking for her but...she..."Cisco voiced trailed

"Cisco what do you mean?."Caitlin demanded

"Natalie used Snart cold gun and frozed the future Zoom but it turned Dead and she buried it on the cliff."

"Natalie!Barry growled

"Do you want to explain why? Zoom killed you both and he knew that i was here on the past.I don't have a choice.I used Snart's gun and frozed him to death but i buried not like you trusted me...i watched you both died and i have no idea why this is happening to me."Natalie cried causing Caitlin to step closer.

"But why didn't you told us sooner?"Caitlin asked

"Because all of you are tired during another meta human attacked and i have no choice.I am not the perfect daughter you always i kept drawing on papers and disturb your fighting crime and now...it doesn't matter now..."

"Natalie wait."

Natalie used her speed and left Star Labs for no of them looked at each other but Caitlin adn Barry are the most worried.

"Now i didn't teached her to tampered much."said Cisco

" .I know its a long start away of you but you need to go and talked to her."Iris suggested

"I think she is right."Wally replied

"Me too."said Julian

"Hell i am not finished with you!"Barry growled pointing a finger on Julian and walked away using his speed.

"I've never seen Barry angry like this before."said Cisco looking at them

"Neither do i."said Joe

"I think i need to talk to Natalie."said Caitlin as she grab her bag and walked out of Star saw her car and drove back to their and Barry may have dated for 3 or 4 months now but maybe Natalie needed her mother so arrived home and walked to Natalie's sighed as she knocked the door.

"Natalie...

No answer

"I know your mad at us but that's okay to be mad.I know your scared sweetie and Mommy is here for you and Daddy including the opened the door sweetheart."said Caitlin as she waited yet the door was unlocked letting her was on the bed but her habd she was holding a remote and switched some channels but it never interested her anymore. "Hey Baby are you okay?."

"Was Dad mad?."Natalie asked while lookingg at Caitlin

"In reality was mad that you didn't tell him but i was mad at first but realized that i can'tlame a child of what has happened.I know you are scared Natalie yet that's is scared and everyone had courage.."said Caitlin

"I didn't want this to happen.I watched you both died by Zoom and i was afraid no matter what s coming.I needed to be preapare but i felt like i am not the one who went back there."said Natalie but Caitlin embraced her.

"Its okay get it ,t worry no matter what and Daddy are still here for you okay?."

Natalie nodded her head yet she remained on Caitlin's smiled as she sang a lullaby to her lettin her fall asleep but Caitlin stayed with her

"

 _Star City_

 _Arrowcave_

"Wait you mean to tell me that Julian is looking for her?."Oliver growled causing Barry to nodded his head while Tommy was downfold.

"He came here to Central City and went looking for her.I don't know what i am going to say."Barry replied

"Yet your still mad at Natalie that she lied to you?."Felicity suggested

"Iwasn't mad.I was angry."

" Mad and angry are the same thing."Tommy replied

"i know that but what is going to happen.I don,t know where she is and goddamn feels like i've been neglected wasn't her fault,she did that to protect herself and i can't believe i am saying this but what the hell i am going to do?."Barry raised his voice

"One Calm down because of what we did for the past doesn't mean we changed it."said Oliver

"Yeah i mean saved people's lives during on our first year in Hogwarts and most of all we did some chaos back there."said To,my

"Yes i know we've been friends for many years and most of we're just Seven Deadly Sins."Barry raised his voice

"We did."Oliver reminded him

"I know that but come on..."Barry wailed

"Barry you realized of what is was went back in time after she caught the future you and Caitlin to death but you are avoiding yourslef act like that it was never going to meant anything but it is,just because you don't saw on the below but underneath was the she doesn't hate act like you are avoiding her and Caitlin."Oliver lectured him

"I've never did."Barry replied back

"Yet you look like can't avoid of them needed you and she doesn't want you to be this."said Tommy

"What am i going to do?."Barry asked

"You have to apologized towards Natalie that your a jerk for arguing."said Felicity

"Fine.I will apologized to her.I get it and her are my family now that includes you guys but i was wondering...did she contacted you?."

"No."They both replied

"Damn it... I Guess i have to apologized to Julian."said Barry as he speed away

 _Julian's apartment_

Barry arrived on Julian's sighed breathly of what he was going to and Julian are friends for many months now yet he felt regretted of what he'd said to him knocked the door causing Julian to opened the door.

"Hey."said Julian

"Yeah i am sorry that i yelled at you back at Star Labs.I was a jerk and i don't know why you are looking for her for no reason is that i understand if you won't forgive me..."Barry's voice trailedwhen Julian cut him off.

"Stop.I was going to say that i should be the one who said sorry to you and your right.I was selfish of what i was doing for the was my fault Barry and i know that your the flash and Caitlin she is Killer Frost...I wasn't myself of what happened so i am sorry."said Julian

"Thank you Julian."said Barry

"Does that mean that i am a member of your team? Or not?."Julian asked

"Well Cisco says he doesn't want to look for another Dr Wells from different multiverse,since he trusted the 2nd Wells.I guess yes."Barr approved.

"Thank you so much Barry.I know that i won't failed you ever."said Julian

"I think i have to go.I have to apologized to Natalie and Caitlin."said Barry

"Good luck with that mate."

Barry arrived back to his entered the door and went straight to Natalie's opened the door and saw Natalie switching the tv.

"Hey.."said Barry

"Hi Daddy."said Natalie

Barry went inside of her room and sat on the bed while Natalie dropped the eventually looked at her.

"Natalie i am so sorry for yelling at you...i wasn't myself back then when you killed Zoom."said Barry

"Dad it was my fault.I should have told you from the start that i was the one who did that to him.I was making my stupid decision which i turned wrong again.I am so sorry Daddy that i messed up."said Natalie

"I am so sorry too Baby.I know that you watched some painfull past back then but i promised you that i won't do it anymore."Natalie sweared

" you have problems then you'll have to tell me or your mother that you have a problem.I know it was so hurtful on the past but we're here for you no matter what."

"Promise?."

"I promise turn off the past your bedtime."said Barry as Natalie lied on the bed causing Barry to tucked her in. "Goddnight my princess."

"Good night Daddy."said Natalie

Barry stayed with Natalie until she fell smiled as he walked from her reached to his bedroom where Caitlin was on the window looking on the was wearing her pajamas but Barry came to kissed her to the neck.

"Hey."said Barry

" you been?."Caitlin asked

"I talked to Oliver and Tommy about my problems and now its solved i am so sorry when i wasn't myself lately."Barry apologized

"Barry that's okay...i forgived you already."said Caitlin

"You did?."

"I did. I realizd that from that was scared and she told look at did make mistakes even we regret it and somehow i know why."said Caitlin

" already 't sleep?."Barry asked

"I was going to wait for you."Caitlin replied as she walked past Barry but he holds her hand

"And where are you going?."Barry asked her while Caitlin looked at him

"I am going to make you some dinner.."said Caitlin

"No dinner is here."Barry replied as he kissed Caitlin.

Caitlin kissed him back passionately until she managed to took of Barry's shirt while Barry unbutton her blouse revealing her bra.

"Bed?."Barry asked

"Bed."CAitlin replied as they both smiled each other until they lied on the bed.

"I just hope we didn't disturb Natalie on this?." Caitlin shook her head.

"No she won't."said Caitlin


	12. Chapter 12

Sun was shining to the window where it was heading to the opened his eyes and saw Caitlin Snow asleep covered with bed sheets. smiled as his hand make way to her forehead leading to her last night was romantic that gave their passion of them love each other stirred yet she opened herneyes and see Barty

"How long have you've been awake?."Caitlin asked but Barry smiled

"Not you have a nightmare?."Barry asked

"No..."

"I wish we have to stay here but we still have worked coming lately."Barry reassure her but Caitlin kissed him to the lips.

"No further answer."said Caitlin as she began to look her underwear and bra.

"Looking for this Dr Snow."Barry grab her bra underneath his pillow

"Barry i swear that."said Caitlin.

"All right."said Barry as he grabs his boxers and stood out of the noticed the leaf falling from the tree. "That's odd."

"Why?"Caitlin asked him

"Since when does Fall began to return?."Barry asked

"I have no idea but i think we have to tell the others."said Caitlin as she grab Barry's shirt and weared it.

"That's my shirt."Barry pointed out

"And i wore it now."said Caitlin causing Barry to grab Caitlin until they went outside of their both smell something delicious from the kitchen but Barry and Caitlin came seeing Natalie who was making pancakes.

"Natalie what are you doingg?."said Caitlin

"Morning Daddy i was making some breakfast for you both bedore you both heading to work."said Natalie putting pancakes on their plates.

"You made this?."Barry asked her

"I taught me to cook when i was 8 and besides i enjoyed cooking."said Natalie

Barry and Caitlin stared each other yet they grabs some forks and ate the pancakes but they widen their eyes and looked at Natalie.

"Is it bad?."said Natalie

"No sweetie..its delicious."said Barry as he carried Natalie swinging her around

"Barry you'll make her dizzier."Caitlin reminded him

"Oops sorry."said Barry letting Natalie down

"Are you two have work?."said Natalie

"We did and don't worry we will managed to get there smiled as she grab some syrup.

"What about you Natalie? Did you ate your breakfast?."Barry asked filled with concerned

"I did and besides i,ll be the one who should washed the was last night so its my turn now."said Natalie

"Natalie can you handle here on the house alone?"Caitlin asked

"I did."Natalie replied back.

"I think it would be better if she stayed on Star Labs."Barry suggested

"Natalie after washing the dishes.I want you to grab some of your things so we can let you go to Star ?."

"sure Mommy."Natalie replied

"Alright get ready because i have casing to solve it."said Barry

Star Labs.

"Why can't i stayed on the house?"Natalie pouted

"Because your 12 and you still haven't figured of what is happening lately."said Barry

"I've been alone to the house since 9."Nataliereplied back

"Because we don't want someone to hurt you back there.I know you have a terrible past within you Natalie but once we solved can managed we're going back to work."said Barry

"Okay fine..."said Natalie

"Anyway i'll watch Natalie by the way but if she wanted to stroll around then its up to her."Cisco pointed it on her.

"Yes.I think that is right.I don't want Natalie to be bored here for a can go around if she wanted to andyway i have to was been calling me since this morning and Caitlin have some meeting to do back at the Mercury labs."

"Why can't you just resign Mom?"Natalie questioned Caitlin

"I can't sweetie.I enjoyed here on Star Labs but i still i have to work on Mercury you hate going to Mercury labs?."Caitlin asked but Natalie shook her head

"No.I enjoyed going i don't want to mess things here on the first i did mess a lot of timing and now why am i going to cope here?."Natalie looked n the ceiling.

"Cisco remember feed her every 2 hours and most of all let her eat candy before she'll go ballistic mode?."Barry reminded Cisco

"No problemo mate.I will guard my little Francesca here."

"My name is not Frencesca..Natalie bellowed causing ice drops land on the ceiling.

"Sorry cutie but i used to call you that."said Cisco grinning happy causing Wally to hide his laughter.

"Should you be at school?."Barry reminded him

"Right sorry...after school i needed to visit my mother.I still have to care for her somehow."said Wally

"Is something wrong?"said Barry

"Well terminally mother's bill was coming and i was afraid that Dad and Iris along with you to asked for payment and besides i can still handle it."said Wally smiling grinnly at Natalie

"Don't worry Wally we will always help what ever happens."

"I think we should go..

They both left Star and Cisco are making drawings and seems fascinating Natalie's invention even they practice Hand to hand combat recently causing Cisco to enjoyed being with Cisco remembered that Cisco was there during times when she had nightmares yet Cisco calls her Frencesca causing Natalie to look on her drawings that seems helping until he noticed something.

"Hey is that me and Lisa Snart?"Cisco pounted on the picture

" seems to be lovely."said Natalie

"I kissed a thief remember?"Cisco reminded her causing them to laugh hysterically

"Uncle Cisco did you remember that Daddy was beaten by some of his groups before?."Natalie asked

"Well clearly your father would even guess at is happening and besides he can handle himself.."said Cisco

"Yeah but Daddy and you guys are a great team.I still don't get it why she left without saying a word?."said Natalie who was thinking causing Cisco to wondered.

"Your thinking about your cousin?."Cisco asked

"I on my times she was there and fight some way ahead even causing a multiple dead happens."said Natalie

"Didn't she tell you why she disappeared?."Cisco asked but Natalie shook her head

"She never said anything.I was worried why she disappeared here? Back then she always visits me and you guys but mostly you should have looked on Uncle Tommy's face when his mad."

"Yeah i get it to now...hey what to play psp?."said Cisco

"Lose will buy an ice cream."said Natalie smiling

"Deal."Cisco replied

CENTRAL City Hospital

Wally was walking to the hallway carrying was always a gift to his loved his family and friends even he has no hoped that one day he will be just like Barry even NTalie was lectured smiled seeing Natalie was his younger entered the hospital room where his mother was talking to Iris.

"Hey."said Iris

"Hi Mom."said Wally as he pulled the flowers causing their mother to smiled.

"Wally you shouldn't have."said Francine as she pulled the flowers.

"I coudn't said no took care of us no matter i decided to buy you some of your favorite flowers."said Wally

"Seems like a gentlemen really?."said Iris

"Okay you both stop fighting like kids."said Francine

"Hey did the doctor gave you something?"Wally asked

"He did and he said that i should take a full time rest...and also had to go to the operation."

"Mom don't and i can helped you.."said Iris

STAR labs.

"Somehow i don't get the feeling why the Titanic sunk?"Natalie asked as she ate some ice cream while she and Cisco are watching Titanic.

"Me you noticed that your mother watched this movie hundreds of times."Cisco reminded her

"You mean a thousand time? Yes Mom was making a good frantic of crying.I just wished she would stop watching we changed some horror movies?"

"oh i don't know Natalie.I think maybe you'll get jumped of what is coming."said Cisco

"Please?"Natalie begged

"All will watched some horror which one do you like?."Cisco asked Natalie as she began to choose some tapes

"How about this."said Natalie holding the Cd tape called the Grudge.

" Yor mother will kill me."

"Maybe your right."Natalie replied as she put the cd back to the began to choose something until she picked one. "This one."

"That seems better."said Cisco pulling the tape called Mirrors.

Wally came and saw the two watching asked if he joined them yet Natalie began to asked about Jesse?

"So you and Aunt Jessie huh?."said Natalie

"Hey...what are you spying me for?."said Wally

"I,m not spying.I was curious."said Natalie

"Fine .Cisco don't you dare video tape it.."

" what now lover you fell in love with Jesse?."

"Yes.I am in love with her but i don't think his father will approved of this...i know Dr Wells is a good man like a father figure to us but i mean come on."said Wally

"Ohh someone likes to be needed some romantic date coming..."Cisco moaned as he dug up some ice cream

"Don,t act like a cupid."said Wally

"Alright lovy..

"Cisco."Wally wailed yet Natalie gave him some Ice cream causing them to watched mirrors.

BELLY BURGER

"Somehow i think Cisco is trying to influence Natalie."said Barry while Caitlin looked at him with one eyed.

"You think that Natalie will be doing some hyper dole seems energenic and besides she will be okay."said Caitlin as they both ate their lunch.

"Somehow i don't know what or was clearly seems to be councidence that i made some mistake points but what happens if Natalie went back to her own you miss her?."Barry asked

"Of course i will miss 's my daughter and what kind of mother wonwould never miss her child?"

"Like your mom?."Barry suggested

" Mom was cold when my Dad died and she began to be cold that usual.I maybe be Killer Frost but goodness i am not her."said Caitlin

"Yeah your right.I know that.I miss Natalie when she wil return to her own isn,t a single day that what was i thinking?."said Barry

"you still felt the guilt of what happened to her wasn,t it?"Caitlin looked at her boyfriend who sighed breathly yet he did looked at her.

"Terribly.I know she was somewhere but why do i feel guilty?."Barry asked himself but Caitlin holds his hands.

" It wasn't your fault that she left maybe she was still haunting her your not just the only one that was worried. I am.I am worried for her as you think that she will come back?"Caitlin asked

"I doubt it will come back sooner or maybe a while but i think she needed to be alone for now."said Barry

"How long was she was handling withh herself?"Caitlin asked

"Well she can handly herself when she was 3 and made her first hunt and besides she had a chimera dog with her...so nothings going to happen."

"Like you did during first run?"

"Fine.I stumble during The first test run but don't get me wrong.I tripped on the rock."

"And letting me to patch up the rest of your mess?"Caitlin reminded him until they both laughed

"Yeah like the first test why do i get the feeling that."

"Like what?"Caitlin asked

"When do i love you?."Barry asked

"Because you promised me to become no mattet what 'll be there for me no matter what."said Caitlin until they kissed.

"I think we need to go back to Star Labs."said Barry

Central City Hospital.

Wally went back to the hospital to looked for the a,ount of the and Iris managed to grab their saving but he intended to go back to the hospital.

"Nurse.I'm Wally West.I was wondering if how much was my mother's bill?"Wally asked until the nurse smiled at him but after she went back she looked at him.

"Mr West i think your mother's bill was payed."said the nurses.

"What? But that's impossible...who paid it?."Wally asked

"I have no clue sir but i think she seems to know you well."said The nurse

"I really have to go back to Star Labs."Wally muttered

Barry and Caitlin arrived th Star Labs until they saw Snow on the both saw Cisco and Julian along with Joe running while Natalie was holding a snow throws a snowball including Iris and Julian but Barry grab a snow ball causing Caitlin to joined the whole Star Labs was covered in snow but they seem to enjoyed it until Wally came.

"Hey son you came back fast."said Joe

"Dad did you payed Mom's bill?"Wally asked causing everybody to stopped

"What do you mean?."said Iris

"I went to the hospital to check on how much Mom's bill was but when i asked the receptionist,it was already paid."said Wally

"How is that possible?."said Barry

"Did you asked who payed her treatment.?."Julian asked causing Natalie to grab a snowball on him. "Ow."

"The nurses said that it was closer to Barry and she said it was anonymous donor."Wally sighed

" much your mother's bill was?."Caitlin asked while Cisco and Natalie continue to looked each other.

"It is expensive but it said $100,000"Wally told them

"I don't have kind that money."said Cisco

"Neither do us do except for Julian,"said Caitlin

"Whoa...don't look at me like that...i am not just the billionaire here but there are thousands back and the others do but me? Really?."said Julian

"It wasn't Julian but it says that Barry knew her."

"Cisco can you look at the camera on the hospital earlier? I just wanted to figure something.?."Barry asked Cisco until Cisco and Julian opened the computer leading to the Central City both used the correct time until there was a girl who went to the receptionist pictures are both blurry until Cisco managed to contain it.

"Wait stop."said Caitlin

"Cait what's wrong?"said Iris until Caitlin widen her eyes

"Julian you need to see this."said Caitlin causing Julian and Natalie to widen their eyes.

"Is that?"Joe pointed out

"No kidding.I mean i know Mom's bill was expensive but who would be the one who donated it?"Wally asked

"I mean i know a lot of .Billionaires and Trillionaires...but seriously ..."

" is a debonaire."

"Shit i know that."said Julian

"Wait so that means is..."Natalie asked tugging at her mother's shirt

"It means that it was niece who payed Francine hospital bills and the advance medical care for her."said Barry

"Well she is back for now or not."said Julian.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day

"Sweetie you do realized that you beaten your father to death?"Caitlin joked causing Natalie and Barry had their sparring. Match.

"Dad lost."said Natalie

"Actually you cheated."said Barry who was holding Natalie.

"Barry her sugaruss."Caitlin reminded him.

"All there any way did we got another attacked or what?"said Barry

"Eventually we figured it out why Zoom killed you both back on the future..because he was ordered."said Cisco

"What? Who would ordered him to kill us?"Caitlin asked while Julian appeared

"We don't know Caitlin.I even used my double contacts back on my former friends but most of all they are not happy to replied me back."said Julian

"Why? I mean i saw Mommy and Daddy killed and you found out that he ordered someone.?"Natalie began to cry but Caitlin calmed her down.

"Sweetie we don't know of what is happening and we promised you no matter what is that we're going to find who did this?."Caitlin made a promise to Natalie

"Wait if someone or not known then Alchemy must be there and killed us by ordering Zoom?"Barry used his opinion

"Actually we don't know."said Iris

"Well i get news for you two was a meta or one of alchemy's hencemen came do to some chaos work but it seems it was captured by Oliver and Tommy."said Joe

"I still have no idea who made that idea?"Wally remembered of what happened.

"We don't have nuch more time...if we can't figured this out then that means Natalie's future from the timelinr will changed?."said Barry

"I don't want to go back home.I'm staying here with my mommy."said Natalie

"Hey nothings is going to happen to you no matter 're here for you and once we find these things who hunt you is going to finished them."said Barry causing Natalie embraced him.

"Any sign of her Cisco?"Julian asked but Cisco shook her head.

"Sorry he satellite was used for tracking metahumans not hybrids."said Cisco

"Clearly i think you both need to go home."said Iris.

"I'll see you later."said Barry dragging the 3 out of Star Labs

"You know sweetie maybe you should take a rest before going to bed."Caitlin advised natalie

"But i am not tired."said Natalie

"Natalie you are tired and terribly you used some of your perfect moves back there like frozing the entire star labs.I swear i wasn't like that throwing snowballs back then."said Caitlin

"Cait don't going to Natalie isn't tired she can watch some tv or some of her tablet or ."Barry pointed out

"All right i still don't get it why she coudn't answere her phone.?."Caitlin was frustated on her phone

"Mommy you used some of you ice powers causing it to froze your phone better.I used to do that twice back at school but don't worry nobody noticed me."said Natalie grabbing some paper and crayons.

"Hey Daddy did you still have work coming?."

" and i finished the wholr case in one blow don,t worry it will be over as well."said Barry who was observing Natalie making a drawing about symbols.

"Who taught you that?"Barry asked

You taught me when i was 3 then she came and you asked for her babysit me."said Natalie

"Natalie can i asked?"

" is it?"Natalie looked on her father.

"Why did she left without saying a word?."Barry asked causing Natalie to looked at her father for no faced him and smiled sadly.

"She decided to left because she was heart broken of what happened.I on't want to tell you much further Daddy because my timeline will be changed.I don't know how to go back to the future.I wanted to see my parents alive."Natalie was crying causing Barry to embraced her.

"Hey we are never going to give up who killed us back then but don't be scared.I want you to be brave okay?."Natalie nodded her head as she began to embraced Barry again.

Night was coming but Barry was still sleepless was asleep but he seemed to be minded his niece didn't want to tell opened her eyes and looked at him

"Can't sleep?."said Caitlin

"No.I was thinking to much.I am enjoyed that natalie was here with us but i was worried the other timeline like Flash there is a different similarities back then but i couldn't guess it."said Barry

"Well what was the reason why you acted strangly?."Caitlin asked while rubbing her eyes

"I don,t that i could tell but right now i don't know what is the real answer..but no matter what we can well be there for each other."

"Barry in can separated the long may have passed but it seemed that stopping the your a speedsters and i am a ice queen but what bothers you the most?"Caitlin asked him

" i could remembered is something terrible happen earlier when i felt something pierce though my may have the power of penetration but she's gifted like us."said Barry

"And your worried that i was been killed by Alchemy?"

" i can't lose you as what happened back at Earth two and now its coming me back.I always loved you no matter what and there is no other possible ways that i can't fell in love without meeting you."said Barry

"Barry listen.I am not going to lose you can break us apart no matter niece is still there and i was worried about her to but if she went here to advise you? What will you do?"said Caitlin

"Doing the possible events rather than the last time."Barry replied

"I love you."

"I love you too Caitlin.

The door opens revealing to be was wearing her pajamas and she was carrying her teddy bear.

"Sweetie is something wrong?"said Caitlin as she went out of the bed

"I got a nightmar.i don't know what is happening Mommy but it becames so painful than the last time."said Natalie

"Want to stay here with Mommy and Daddy?."said Barry

"If you don't mind."

"No of course not Sweetie come here."Natalie jumped towards the bed until she went to Barry

"If there are monsters within under thhe bed.I'll fought it off."said Barry

"Barry."said Caitlin as she closed the lights.

"Alright it was a joke."Barry joked causing Natalie to snuggle into Barry's chest untilher eyes closed down.

"Goodnight Barry."

"Goodnight Caitlin."

Night

Julian was walking on the theme parks every didn't know why but he enjoyed the stopped as he heard some twig was snapping causing him to turned around but nobody was sighed heavy and continue on the cold stopped and looked on the sky.

"Why did you left?."Julian wondered

While Julian was walking on the park.A figure came out from the tree and watched him leave the scene.

"If only you know why."the figure answered before disappearing."


	14. Chapter 14

Natalie began to draw many drawings as much but it was interrupted when she felt something on the window.

"Sweetie are you okay?."said Caitlin

"I'm good."Natalie replied

"Your not good 've been acting like something changed you?."

"Mom i am was gone...i mean gone not like that...i'm perfectly fine."Natalie reasure her

Barry was staring on both of them but Natalie seemed to be happy or literally changed they didn't know who is Alchemy...

"Damn stupid Alchemy."Barry was frustated as he began to punch the punch bag allowing his anger swooping entered Star Labs and looked at him

"You know your rage can't bring him back."said Julian

"What do you mean?."Barry was confused of what Julian was saying.

"You can't bring back the dead that we once lost."said Julian as Barry stopped puching the bag.

"How can you say that?."Barry was going to be growled. "You didn't die on the first basic?."

"Really? Is that what happened.I don't know at first but i began to realized that you can't just changed things what first when you said that you'd time traveled back in time was like my time turner."said Julian as he began to grab some gloves.

"You tried that ,didn't you?."

"No...but yes.I never realized why i died on the first realized that your niece or wrath was going to time traveled back to time and changed thing but all she could do was she kept going back where she wanted."said Julian as he began to punch the bag

"Doesn't want was betrayed and most of all...i suffered when i lost her of us are suffered of what happened to her father.I began a father of a 12 year old child from the future is here...there isn't a time that she didn't want to talked to me."said Barry

"How long did you know that she was the Dark?.."Julian asked

"Long enough...she wasn't easy where to find but she can find someone easily.I never had a chance to know that it was indeed Caitlin,Cisco,Natalie and you guys are now my team.I was betrayed by two mentors but being me as a Sloth was easy as predicted."

"And you want to stopped her from leaving?."Barry shooked his head in dismay

"I may be her godfather but it was her own decision not follows what hers, not mine."

"Can i ask you something?."Julian asked

"Yeah sure What is it?."."

"Before she told me never to find her.I was confused of her decision of what she was saying back but after flew without any contact. Be a better person because of what he did wrong wasn't the right thing to a father you had a good girlfriend,Maybe we made mistakes of what we done but there isn't a day or a minute passed by,i never stopped looking for her.I've tried where she went but she wasn't saw all over again."said Julian

"How did you know?."Barry asked

"She may have skipped or doing some of her chaos mode but she's thing is that everytime i hold her hand or some of my memories began to resurface.I never know what i was doing but i have your team mates with you and you had an adorable daughter who was rattling...not because of force, but you love them with all of your 'd never figured it out but your heart is still beating wiin you."said Julian

"We still haven't found the Alchemy guy?."Barry told him

"Right guess so."

Caitlin was checking on some computer types until she noticed that Natalie was doing some of her went to her and sat on the other chair.

"Hey."

"Hi Mommy."said Natalie

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the mall.?."Caitlin asked

"Why? Did we ran out of groceries?."Natalie asked while she grab her lollipop.

"Well maybe we did or not.I think so and i wanted my daughter to stroll around like her do you say?."Caitlin suggested

"Sure Mommy.I was getting bored here and i wanted to do some fun we call Daddy?."

" 's busy with work.I know that your disappointed of seeing this..."

"It's okay Mommy.I understand that Daddy was busy and besides he always was the fastest man alive."said Natalie

"Alright then let's go."

Both of them went to mall , and toured there most of the was worried why Caitlin and Natalie didn't answered his rushed to Star Labs yet Cisco told him that they we're on the mall, but he speed up and there and talked,Caitlin apologized not alerting Barry because she said that Natalie was bored on Star Labs and she needed to get some around town between smiled as they both looked on the suggested if they are going to the carnival.

"Daddy,Mommy can we go to the carnival please?."Natalie begged

" you and i are going to get some rollercoaster coming."said Caitlin

"Damn roller i was goig to puke within seeing it."said Barry but Caitlin nudge him

"Come on Barry we are having fun you could ask Joe and the others?."said Caitlin

"Oh alright but you two don't get to far."said Barry as he watched Caitlin and Natalie running to the tickets.

Star Labs.

"Awww how sweet."Cisco looked at the picture at them both.

"Natalie seems cute and besides Bary has to be careful riding something like higher stems."Iris reminded them

"Hey what's the bid deal Julian?."said Wally

"You are wondering why you keep touching my phone."Julian snached the phone away.

"I guess there are no meta human attacks i think i needed to gave them spare tine."said Joe until he began to sang a song. "Barry and Caitlin sitting on the tree Kissing."

"Dad."said Iris and Wally

"Cool Joe could be a barrista musician."said Cisco

"Yeah me i have to show you something.I received some of my old friends who are still pissing at me because of my left and they send me this pictures..We can both searched for Alchemy."Julian suggested

"Cool idea...but how did yoy know how to break stuff like this?."Cisco asked

"No i guess somethinbg was changy during chaos trips.

"Like what?."

"Like trapping themselves on the Underworld."Julian replied

"How did you know?."said Wally

"Well clearly not of my specific idea.I have no time for seems to be enjoyed with her parents."Julian smiled

"What about your parents?."

"Oh Mom and I are close but My father in realitly was and i never got along because of the prejuiced type and most of all he clearly he abused me."

"What?!."Joe yelled

"We have no time talking to of this happened if i began to left the entire deserves a happy parents like they she left all i could do was to find her."

"And you didn't find her?."Cisco asked

"Not a single clue.i think its time we head home.I am sure that Barry and the others needed a happy life time."said Julian

Carnival

"Seriously your planning to do this to me?."Barry pointed to his face filled with cotton candy

"Daddy it seems good for you."said Natalie as she began to jumped into the air

"Natalie careful of strangers."Caitlin warned her

"I,ll be fine Mommy."said Natalie as she watched The birds flew.

"She's seems cheerful."said Barry

"She i can,t believe Cisco and the others gave her an ice cream for a night along with with know that she was in a sugaruss during candy."Caitlin reminded him but Barry kissed her.

"She likes the way she wanted.I doubt that as well but clearly she seems was a bright child and she is not you 's our daughter."said Barry as Natalie ran back to him causing Barry to carried her. "What's wrong Scarlett Princess?."

"Daddy.I know it seems fun coming here and i don't know how to go back to my time and Mommy deserves to be happy not by my cause but you are both there for each other no matter what."said Natalie until she yawned.

"Well somebody is tired."said Caitlin

"But i am not tired."Natalie yelped but she began to yawned

"Sweetie i think you are still exhausted and now your mother is right.I think its time for you to go back to bed and besides you are going to stay with Uncle Julian tomorrow."said Caitlin

"Okay."Natalie pouted

"Somehow i blamed you Barry."Caitlin whispered to him

"Hey."Barry raised his hands yet he was still holding Natalie on his arms.

They both went to the car and drove needed to take a bath while Barry took Natalie to her room and he sang her a entered the room seeing Natalie asleep while Barry was watching her.

"Ypu know that you are tired to."Caitlin reminded him

"I know...we spend time here with Natalie gaving us some happy memories and i really enjoyed Caitlin can i asked you something?."said Barry

"Sure what is it?."Caitlin asked

"I wasn't getting ready during my time as Sloth but i seemed to remember that my friends and i made some chaos plan or roadtrip that was sucked but having you and the gang makes me whole again along with Natalie."said Barry

"I love you no matter what and we would always there for each other no matter what."said Caitlin

"I love yoy Caitlin."said Barry

"I love you too Barry."said Caitlin as they kissed again

Night.

Julian's apartment was dark yet he was sleeping window began to opened and a figure came as was walking silently and she saw went down and faced him.

"You know that you should never found you did it...thhere isn,t a day that i was going to tell you...but i have to...I know Alchemy is...and i have to told you this before i have to leave again...Alchemy is..."

Julian opened his eyes seeing the window gasped of what he'd came to him but she disappeared into thin stood up and closed the window he looked straightly but he felt a deep was 'd figured who Alchemy is and she gave him the real answer is...

"Tell me again why you left..."


	15. Chapter 15

Julian was silent about what happened last night but ultimately he was not jist the worried one but Barry and the others began to act nice to much but control his anger a little.

"Hey Julian."Barry snapped his fingers

"GahhhBarry what the hell was that?."said Julian as he looked at Caitlin who was trowing ice cickles to Cisco while training.

"You act like you've seen a ghost."said Wally

"And most of all i made a picture with you."Natalie gave him the drawing seeing Julian on the house with a pretty lady.

"Is that...?."

"Her? Yes."said Natalie

"I can't belive i am saying this but why are no meta human attacks?."Iris asked

"Must be a quiet Christmas they're having."Barry joked but Caitlin throws him a snowball causing Cisco to laughed uncontrollably.

"Not funny Cisco..."Barry muttered

"Daddy i think i figured out why future Zoom wants to kill you...Because Alchemy wants you dead."said Natalie

"You know this guy Alchemy back into your time?."Joe asked

"Not sure he was but i am not supposed to tell you because of the thing of changed Assie managed to bring titanic back to thheir school."said Natalie

"Actually it was Jin who bring titanic because he was pissed at me seeing the godly stupid like me and in return he hits me a ship."Julian continue

"Typical but you had to be careful of having him around.,''said Caitlin

"Anyway you are quiet Julian."said Caitlin

"What? Ahhh no...yes i am having my problems again and most of all not a figure type coming around."said Julian as he relaxed on the chair

"Yet you seemed to be pissed man?."said Wally

"Not actually.I was pissed on the beginning but i think Alchemy wants its very precious time to do his stupid little hunty hanging around."said Julian

"And if Alchemy used a mind control powers to control some of your enemies and it seems to be a little agressive and but not content."said Natalie

"What do you mean Natalie?"Iris asked

"Well before i travelled back Cisco used to call Dad and Mom that Zoom and the others are here and apparently they succeed killing you both but i ran as fast as i you think it will be possible that both of your enemies have been controlled by some curse?."Natalie asked

"Not see back at someone is still underage that they are using magic they will be sent to Ministry for a proper trial."said Julian

"And you know the Ministry is still pissed on the Seven Deadly Sins for disobeying them."Barry reminded him

"You think something was going to happened on the first day?."said Iris

"I don't think so."said Cisco

"Unless."said Barry

"Unless what?."said Joe

"If Natalie came here from the future and she was stuck here before going back to time eventually speedsters can allow to have time but Assie has both."

"What do you mean both?."Wally was confused along with the others

"Assie used to travel back on time using her mother's time turner,her speed and also her sleeping."

"Sleeping like what?."said Caitlin

"Everytime she sleeps she slept like 30 minutes everyday unless she was using a long term can go back on time every step on the called."

"Astral Projection."Natalie continue

"And i am guessing that the reason she used it to have long history or doing something stupid."said Barry

"Wait can see the future right?."Julian continue

"Yeah why?."

"i think we need to vibe something from Alchemy."said Caitlin causing Natalie to grab her bag and gave him the tablet.

"Use this Uncle was the better reason why she gave it to me?."said Natalie

Cisco holds the tablet until he began to vibe saw some of the saw Alchemy on the ledge but he saw was Dark yet he recognize that lightning as he saw it glimpsing to the Alchemy throws something to Julian but it was stopped when she saw him and shook her gasped of what he'd saw.

"Cisco what's wrong?."said Barry

"I saw Alchemy."said Cisco

"And?"Natalie continue

"She was there Barry.I saw Natalie and you guys but she saw me."Iris gasped along with Joe and Wally causing Caitlin to interfere

"What do you mean she saw you?."Caitlin asked

"She saw me using my vibe told me not to go further otherwise it will caused a massive something else."said Cisco

"Why is Alchemy is angry at us? I haven't heard from it back at London but eventually Barry i think it has to do something with your past."Julian asked

"I don't think Daddy could remembered the entire event of his truth is Dad and Mom told me about their past life"said Natalie

"Alchemy is angry at us? And she knew that Cisco was going to vibe...why would she do that?."said Caitlin

"I don't know but there is an incoming attacked from the street again and i am thinking some Alchemy's hencemen was trying to cause havic again."Wally reminded them

"aw snap."said Natalie

"We have to go."said Barry

Flash,Killer Frost and Silver flash arrived on the strret where the attacks are screaming again but they didn,t saw something.

"Guys we can't see them? How are we going to supposed to attacked by them?."said Barry

"Barry that is main target was there on the street, there is no way that they could attacked it?."said Julian

"Maybe they are using some invisible device something?."said Iris

"Device? Of Daddy i think remember peple are screaming on the middle of the road then that's means..."Natalie was going to say something but they both heard the yelling.

"ALCHEMY YOUR DEAD TO ME!"

"What is that noise?."said Julian

"Wally are you still there?."said Iris

"Yeah i am following the voice coming."said Wally as he ran to the street where he saw Alchemy thrown to the air. "Guys i think you need to see this."

Iris pressed the computer screen where they saw Alchemy being thrown to the air but Silver managed to get there fast enough despite Barry and Caitlin' arrived on the place but Alchemy managed to run but Natalie gasped as she saw arrived along with Joe and Iris but Natalie used her ice powers causing some ice dagers hit Alchemy but before Alchemy was looked on the figure behind where he saw her without wearing a mask ut she disappeared leaving Alchemy on the floor.

"That was relief."said Cisco

"Relief? That is not a happy on we have to take off this mask to make sure who alchemy was."said Barry as the Team Flash saw there being stood there.

Barry went nearer to Alchemy as he removed the gasped of what he'd couldn't wasn't possible.

"Barry what's wrong?..said Caitlin as she holds Natalie

" is...is..."Barry's voice trailed as Julian calmed him

"Yes.I know Alchemy is...Percy Weasley."

Star Labs.

Percy woke up and looked himself on the yelled as he struggle to get out of the cage.

"It won't work Percy."said Julian as he crossed his arms even Barry had a furious look.

"Draco...get me out of here.!"Percy yelled

" until you explained to me why you've become Alchemy or should i say a murderer."said Julian

"Me a murderer? What about you?! Your father is a death Eater."..."

"But i am not.I am not him! You came here to cause chaos or what bringing back from the dead wasn't helpful as you can imagine."

"And i can't believe i am saying godaughter befriended a murderer on Hogwarts."Barry growled causing everyone on the screen looked frightened.

"I never seen Barry so angry like that."said Wally

"Neither of us Dad managed to control his anger."said Natalie as they both watched him

"I became alchemy to bring my brother back."Percy bellowed

"And that won't the reason why meta humans attacked here again during Barry's flash point yet it didn't changed anything."Julian growled

"Didn't changed...My brother is dead back to the war and George was upseeting himself for the lost."Percy scowled "Tell me where is she?."

"You will never found her as will never find where my godaughter is and if you hurt my family and my team i am going to finished you."Barry warned him

"Like what you did back when your 14"said Percy

"I did what i had to do.I came from Flash point and i never realized that your brother was gone and it wasn't my fault for the entire came here to disturb was ,wasn't it?.."sai Barry

"I came here to bring what is mine not by precious you.I was going to kil your daughter back to the future yet Zoom succeed killing you both but she was there and she held Natalie is stupid and foolish of what she was doing."

"Don't you dare talk to Juvy like only reason is that she left because of her manged to save us both from the war and in return she disappeared without telling where she was going.!"said Julian

"And you still cared for her for what she did? She protected Nnatalie from me and in return Natalie is where she is she?"Percy sneered causing Julian to frownedfull of anger

"You will never spoke to Her infront of treated you as a brother but in return you caused this chaos...to do what? Turning Natalie to be orphaned without her parents?."

"And lost her parents when she was 5 and her father died when she was 8 causing her to left the world where she belonged."Barry continue

"You really don,t know that?."

"Oh we reason why she left is because she can't handle the grief within of us blamed each other for what happened to our leader who was killed on the battle leaving his daughter to be parentless? Is that what you are going to do with Natalie to become an orphaned?!."Barry yelled

"She deserves to be orphaned."Natalie cried yet Caitlin embraced her.

"No she won' came here because we needed her children to become orphaned and what is the reason? kids needed their parents.I lost my lost her parents when she was a child and you started this mess."Barry sighed

"Get me out of here!"

"No we won' until you will tell the entire truth of what you did."Barry warned him

"Or what are you going to do Barry Allen ,Kill me?.."Percy sneered

"You know i don,t like you back on our i was friendly or not happy terms with Ron and the twins but you made this stupid mess."said Julian

"Oh i am going to kill like what i did to Zoom."Barry told him until he and Julian left.

Natalie continue to cry again even Caitlin tried to calmed her down but she couldn't stop crying already know why she was the time but it was caused looked at the entire team but she used her speed traveled back to her and Caitlin came back as they tried to opened the dor.

"i should be the one who died."said Natalie as she locked the door of her room back to their house

"Natalie...wait...opened the door."said Caitlin

"Mommy please leave me alone."Natalie cried

"Mommy is here...i,m here Baby."said Caitlin

"Mommy please leave me alone."Natalie yelled

"Natalie that is not true."said Barry

"Yes it is true Dad.I am a miserable kid with no predicted it and he said i was the one who caused all of this.!"Natalie yelped

" helped was you who helped us from the beginning and none of this are your fault."said Caitlin

"Just mleave me alone."said Natalie

Barry and Caitlin stood each other yet they both embraced filled with couldn't forgive herself if someone hurt Natalie even Barry was the one who was in a fury used his speed and left Central City.

Star City

Arrow lair

Barry explained to the entire Team Arrow of what happened and everyone was shocked of what they listened but Oliver was in the angry rage.

"So he was using a set up to kill you both ,making Natalie orphaned?."Oliver was pissef

"Ollie calm down."said Tommy " i was mad at first but what is the reason?."

"I think i have a brilliant consultant coming happened here or what happened back when you the deadlier sins."said Felicity

" become Sins because we are protecting each worlds that we are helping and not to mentioned is Percy Weasley and he blamed Juvy of what happened? That is absurb."Oliver looked at them

"Yet it was my fault Oliver.I traveled back to Flash point to reverse things and it it i came back here,everything's fine but never realized that Fred Weasley was dead on the war."said Barry

"Barry none of this is your fault."said Diggle

"And i agree with Dig here."said Tommy

"And you were lost there we're lost when your father died and you traveled back to reverse things but something happened on the alternate remember that Gino told us about revearsing things."said Thea but Barry shoo his head

"And now Natalie thinks that it was her own fault that it was her fault that we died."saif Barry

"I don,t know about youpt as Deadly Knights but maybe you can create another alternate move again."Rory Reagan aka Ragman asked him.

"Not happening Rory."said Tommy

"We still have contacts with the others but it wasn't natalie's came here for one reason finished what happened before she is going back."said Tommy

"None of this happened if i didn't create Flashpoint."said Barry "What have i done?."

" doesn't mean that was your fault."said Oliver

"Yes it is.I was lost.I wanted my parents to be reunite and this...i caused this to is going to be happened if i didn't do it?."Barry felt his tears coming

"Barry...its not your fault."said Felicity

"Yes it is."

" know what? Stop being so crappy or telling the blame of what.?."Tommy yelled

"Tommy."sAid Thea

"Barry listen to we we're there on the war and the enemy was coming killed Gino but we didn't blame you for his 're still alive and we're still activating and we know why? Because Gino didn't want us to ? Because we are a .We helped each other and this is why you've been despair with all the happening,none of this was your he told us to protect the cities that we love and care and we we even managed the death part coming for us.""Tommy yelled causing them to looked at him

"And Barry...Juvy isn't is your Alchemy or Percy will do can changed that you wanted to changed yoyr destiny or yoyr entire your team and yoyr remember what Gino told to give to 't have time to changed that Barry and you know that."said Oliver

"I,ll try."said Barry

"Geez did i screamed to much?."Tommy looked on the lair

"Why?."Felicity asked

"Becaus i think my yelling causes the lights to be blackened out."

"Tell that when your son's knows about his father..Barry reminded him

Central City

Star Labs.

Julian opened the vortex where Percy both looked at each other but they kept quiet.

"I don't expect your forgiveness and your mercy Weasley but i have no choice but to arrest of what you've done."said Julian

"I did it to bring back my brother."said Percy

" didn't do it for did it is the reason why everybody was turning chaos back of you."Julian pointed a finger on him

"None of this happened if those Death Eaters along with those demons who was waging war."

"Aw stop.I am tired living with that kind of hell.I did turned my back of what past i sweared never to go back there but now i realized it become darker as usual."said Julian

"There is still time o changed that.."

"No need to tell me already told me last night."said Julian as he left the vortex

"You okay Man?."Cisco asked

"Yeah.I'm good."Julian replied

Allen house

Caitlin entered the door where Natalie was frustrating on drawings.

"Sweetie? Can we talked?."said Caitlin

"Okay."Natalie murmured

"I know that your upset of what he'd Natalie it was not your came here to helped us no matter father and i know that we didn't blame cared for you Natalie."said Caitlin causing Natalie to embraced her.

"I am so sorry Mommy."said Natalie

"Shh its was not your your father and i,We would always love you no mater what."said Caitlin until barry arrived

"Daddy."Natalie cried

"Natalie i am so sorry."said Barry as he embraced her

"I was a coward Daddy.I was a coward.."said Natalie

"Hey look at me ,okay? Never going to give up to that Natalie."

"i will."said Natalie as she both embraced them.

Star Labs.

Both of them went back into the vortex where they encountered came out from the back nthey both showed each other.

"Hello Natalie recognize me?."said Percy

"Why ddid you killed my parents?."Natalie asked

"Because i wanted to see a child orphaned of what she was capable of."

"I am not Au t and i are not the you really think that you would decided the future what's holds for me...then you better rot there before going where it belonged."Natalie snapped

"I wanted to.."

"Do what? Erasing the Sins?.Erasing the Knights of both worlds or erasingmy entire life without my parents? Well guess what i can't forgive you of what you've i can still going changed it.I am going to changed of what you'd done ,no matter what.I am not alone and i am not scared with you."Natalie hissed causing Barry to switched the vortex

"Does that mean that Natalie was going to go back?."said Cisco

"Can we let her stay or a bit?."saif Iris

"I have to finished of what has he can kill my parents back at future then i am staying here.I think he was lookinfor something and for now i both ned your helped."said Natalie

"I,m in..."said Cisco along with the west family

"Me to."said Caitlin

"Even it is dangerous.I'm still in."said Julian

"Hey we,re going to helped you going back no matter i want you to tell you in yourself NAtalie."

"I m not scared."saif Natalie

"I'm ready."


	16. Chapter 16

"God why is it it is so hard to finished these."Cisco was frustrating.

"Sorry Cisco but we have to let Natalie go back home if we don't find the source about our future deaths."Barry reminded him

"I got it Barry and i know besides have you noticed that you came here while Natalie was at CCPD with Julian.."

"Aw shit."said Barry as he sped away.

Central City police Department

"You know Uncle Julian or Uncle Dray...you seem to be attractive to women lately."Natalie told him

"Just because a pretty lady back on the store is gazing at me.?."Julian asked

"Pretty much."Natalie replied as she continue to draw some papers until she finally make a masterpiece. "Tada."

"Wow.I never believed know how to draw this?."Julian picked the paper.

"Yep."Barry arrived causing the two to look at him but Natalie was running to him causing Barry to embraced her. "You were late Daddy."

"Late? I'm never been late."Barry looked at her causing Julian to looked at his watch

"You are late 2 minutes."said Julian

"Aw damn straight.."Barry looked at him yet Natalie was able to urged him to ser her smiled as Natalie showed him the picture.

"Daddy is something wrong?."Natalie asked

"What? picture was amazing and it is beautifull."said Barry

"Apparently we got some work to do and what do i heard that i made an impossible choice?."said Julian

"You sucked at making decisions."Barry reminded him

"Yeah for a damn right i since your the Sloth member why didn't you do some hunting job?."

"I i never miss i got a bit of feeling aggressive when i took some pitiful decicions and worst that Jin hits me a titanic."Julian reminded him

"You better be careful if Jin is know he and Assie got in immediately fights."Barry reminded him.

" where we're you and why do you look your appelialing on the courst?.."

"Nothing.I'm just worried something will happened is in our prisoner and what was the reaction on his family.?."Barry asked Julian

"Probably they are pissed that their son became your enemy,anyway i did enjoyed hanging with her.."said Julian

"Hey something wrong?.."

" seems to be enjoyed seeing you both alive and what will happened to te future of what she was holding.I don't know much about those plans but why did Alchemy was branwashing most of your villians.?."

"No idea."

Barry looked at Natalie who was drawing smiled as he began to creep into her drawing seeing her entire their break there was a robbery causing Barry and Caitlin to go back into their vigilante they return to Star Lans Natalie was waiting for them.p

"What's wrong sweetie?."Caitlin asked until she holds Natalie's forehead turning hot.

"Mommy i don't feel so good."said Natalie yet Barry carried her and put her on the grabs a temperature and gave it to Caitlin.

"its seems that she has a fever."

"A fever? Natalie why didn't you told us earlier?."

"I never wanted to disturb you Daddy and besides i don't want to interfere."said Natalie

"Natalie you know that we didn't blame you."Caitlin reassure her

"I know but i can't help it.."said Natalie causing Caitlin to kissed her forehead.

"Listen will help you go back and we'll solve this no matter me if your fever was out.I'll took you to the ice cream parlor."Barry said

Natalie began to sleep while Barry looked at smiled at Natalie who was sleeping.

"Cait is something wrong?."Barry asked

" its her around makes me i was worried of what will happened if Alchemy and Savitar will make a move of what they did to will they do if they hurt Natalie?.."

"Caitlin i promised you nothing was going to happen here no matter what.I will protect you at any cost along you and with Natalie i need to talked with someone."

Barry went to the vortex and pressed it seeing Percy looking at him.

"Ah so the other Deadly Sins Sloth was going to have a chat with me?."Percy sneered

"You think that i was the one who got hurt of what you .You caused this of this stupid will never come back unless she managed to used."

"I don't i wanted was to ressurect my brother of what you of you and the others will be a danger to you both and there is nothing you can do."said Percy

"We can't go back to the things we did you think Fred will be glad that you did it? would be angry at you for what you did.I never believed in my life with this are going to destroy the others who did nothing to you yet you despise it."said Barry

"Like what happened to your leader?."

"At least he was a right and good friend than you."

"Tell me something Barry why did you ignore your own niece rather than protecting your child from the distant time?."Percy askedcausing Barry to frowned yet he slowly grab his dagger.

"Never insulted them in my life.I would always protect them no matter did was nothing but a stupid coward who did nothing between family is may be ending but i am not finished with you."Barry turned his back causing him to enter back to the main lair.

"Well it seems that you've been holding that dagger for to long?."said Joe but Barry put his dagger back into his pocket.

" would start doing with Savitar and i am getting a feeling that something is not 's Natalie?."Barry asked

"Her temperature was lower and she felt like she was better any time can we hea of whatyou'd said to Percy?

"And you better explained to me Barry why you didn't tell methat your the Sloth one?."Joe was looking at him but Barry sighed as he began to sit entered the room and looked at everyone.

"Its a long story."said Barry

"Which is why we needed to talk of what you'd saying."Iris suggested

"When i went to Hogwarts when i was 11.I saw the images of what i'd saw.I was a loner and i am a wizard who did nothing stupid but doing some chaos mode.I got no friends except for you Iris but then i was being assaulted by some of my years.I know that Oliver and Tommy we're there and ...

"Wait You know Tommy and Oliver from Hogwarts?."Cisco asked

"I did but they weren't was wrath of them protected me and rescued me.I thought i was alone but then i realized that i wasn't alone...then...god it was typical hurt of what every one of you should listen."Barry grab his jacket and left.

"That's never missed a speech alone."said Cisco but Caitlin went after Barry.

Caitlin went out of Star Labs and went to the knew that Barry loved forest,she looked at him for many times until she spotted him on the tree sitting on the huge branch.

"Hey."said Caitlin

"Hi...how did you find me?."Barry asked

"Its because our house was near on the forest causing you to go there before going back into terminal state."Caitlin continue to add but Barry cut her.

"I don't need for that just why did i felt the same reason why i did it years ago or why Natalie is here with us and i don't know what i am going to do."said Barry but without noticed Caitlin climbed on the tree and sit next to him.

"And you don't need to tell us that your Sloth and a member of the legendary sins.? Barry i understand why you don't want to talk to us and i get it from now.I mean it."said Caitlin

"None of this shouldn't have happened if i came there as soon as i can and stopped it.?..Now that i am a father as well and i learned how to handle myself with you and the i took the blame of what happened.I even go back in time to stopped my mom"s murder.''

''Barry listen to of this was your did make mistakes than the last one yet we can't changed the past and we can't go back where we needed.''Barry looked at her causing him to smile to the woman he loved until they kissed but it was interrupted.

'''Uh maybe you should do the kissing part back when your home but Natalie's fever is getting higher than a normal fever.''Cisco reminded them

''Get lost Cisco.''

Barry and Caitlin went back to Star labs and looked at Natalie who was covered in sweat even Caitlin was taking her got a high degree,she gulped buther hands are trembling but Barry calmed her down.'

"cait don't worry well take her home."said Barry

"What happens f Natalie was sick and we were not there for i am getting worried,what if i lose her?."

"Caitlin we're not going to give me and besides Natalie is still here with us no matter what okay? Promise me that you'll never ask for some stupid moment okay?."

"I promise."

Caitlin stayed with Natalie while Barry was looking on saw him causing him to come to him.

"You okay?."said Julian

"Yeah...probably...but it doesn't matter now."

"Doesn't want what?."

How come i see this did Alchemy did this? If he is angry at us then why?."

"Barrythere is nothing that we can you kept thinking of having this...enjoyed the rest of your life but you seem to be ignored and full of nothing.I know this is not a perfect time to recall this...but your not a criminal Barry...your a human...Natalie is here because she needed to fix things."Julian reassure him

"I never do this Before Julian...i had no reason why i took the blame...Natalie and Caitlin are perfect in my life even my double identity and i really love my life...but what happens if something was doing chaos while ypur here doing nothing?."Barry asked

"Your asking like it was never going to for many times that i gave you some advice none of this are ypur we made mistakes but that we can't go back we're we came or what happened..Don't blame...be a better man than you can ever the life that you've deserve and your the save innocent lifes."

"Thanks Julian."said Barry

Allen household

"...and the princess fell in love with a prince that felt their love for each end."Cautlin shut down the storybook causing Natalie to slumped on her covers. "Fell better sweetie."

"I fell better Mommy...and the story is nice."said Natalie causing Caitlin to smiled and touched her forehead but what they didn't know that Barry was watching theme.

"Mommy and Daddy will always love you no matter what. I am not going to let anyone hurt you no matter what."Caitlin smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Night Mommy."said Natalie

"Goodnight Natalie."Caitlin replied

Caitlin saw Natalie fall asleep on her yawned as she began to went to her and Barry's saw her as she caught a breath.

"You look tired."saif Barry as he embraced her

"Not to handle both of our besides Natalie seems to be getting better as usual."said Caitlin

"Cait...about what i said earlier.I was you are right...I am so afraid that one day your gone and i am alone...what happened if you lost then i would be..."

"Shhh Listen to me 'll never goig to lose me no matter what...i know that but that won't happened.I promise you no matter what is that i needed to be with you no matter what."

"I love you."

"And i love you so much."Caitlin replied as they kissed again


	17. Chapter 17

Caitlin and Natalie walked on the building where they both went to the remember why Caitlin went to the told her that she haven't talked to her mother for many years since her father's understood it.

"Excuse me can i talk to Dr Tanhausser?."Caitlin asked

"May i asked who wants to met with her?."The receiptionist asked

"I,m her daughter.."said Caitlin but it was interrupted when they heard the voice from upstairs. "Nice to see you too Mom."

Caitlin and Natalie entered her mother's looked around and looked Caitlin and her mother didn't talked to long after her father died.

"Caitlin i didn't know that your coming by."said Dr Tanhausser

" well i did and i was wondering why you didn't receive my messages."Caitlin asked

"Well i was infact busy so i needed to do some work."

"Aside from Dad's anniversary?."Caitlin emerged

"Well i am sorry because i have a lot of scheduled coming and besides i was busy..Anyway how was your work woth Star Labs?."

"i did great...and besides i have something to tell you..."Caitlin voice stopped when Natalie looked on the window.

"Hey Mom i can see Star Labs here."

"Mom?...Caitlin why didn't you told me that you are married?."

"Actually no i don' Natalie 's and i got close so she called me Mom."said Caitlin while she and Natalie winked.

"Hmm it seems that she reminded me of you."Dr Tanhausser asked

"No...well a little...Natalie this is Dr Tanhausser she is my meet Natalie Allen."

"Nice to meet you Dr Tanhausser."said Natalie

"Nice to meet you to Natalie and please call me Grace or Grandma Grace."said Gracef

"Okay."Natalie smiled at her causing her to smile back.

Meanwhile.

"Joe come on please i need your helped."said Barry

"Barry you've been asking me twice and what is your problem?."Joe asked causing Wally and Iris to looked at him.

"Well for the mean time...i was going to say that i need your both helped and i can't handle this...sure Cisco gave me a lot of damn advice."said Barry

"You know that your feeling nervous?."Iris reminded him

"I know that but argh.."

"Alright i think i have answer to your solution...you wanted to propose to Caitlin.?."Wally suggested

"Wally yes.I wanted to propose her no matter what...but i need your help."said Barry

"Alright Bear what is going to happened"

"I need a ring for Caitlin and I."

"Don't worry well get there anyway we have to go ring 's Caitlin and Natalie anyway?.."Iris asked

"Visit on her mother."Barry replied

Meanwhile.

"You know i enjoyed seeing a child who was behaving well."said Grace

"Excuse me? Well i didn't have a chance to come here afterall seein that my mother would always so busy doing nothing or not visiting Dad's grave for years now."Caitlin was impatient

"Caitlin what are you talking about?."

"Don't care of what i am saying? Your the one who didn't care when Dad you did was nothing but going to promise that never happened and now your consoling me to my child that i have no manners of treating her behavely..."Caitlin shouted

"I didn't say that."said Grace

"You were going to say because i have a child here on my care and you never guess what? I wad deppressed when my husband died and i never moved along and now i got a boyfriend and never missed any anniversary like Dad what? You never cared because your not the mother that i always know."Caitlin yelled causing Natalie to looked at her

"Caitlin i am sorry because i was busy.."

"Mom."Caitlin slamed her fist to the table causing some oce to coming and turned the table into ice..Grace gasped of what she'd saw.

"How...?."

"I am the patient who was hit on the particle accelerator."Caitlin growled causing her to grab her bag and left the soon came afterwards.

"Mommy.?."

"Sorry sweetie i was mad infront of you.I never know what is coming to me."Caitlin apologized.

"That's fine Mommy i understand why are you angry at Grandma...i know its a long story but why?."Natalie asked feeling a bit concerned about her mother

"Mommy and Grandma didn't talked to many years now because your grandfather died and my. Mom couldn't save him...that's why i resented your grandmother...i know that it was hurt."Caitlin answered while the two of them went to the elevator.

"Mom you and Dad got perfectly fine with the others but if you gave her a chance then she'll forgive you."said Natalie

"I know that Baby but it was to much to handle it...and Mommy understand the situation lately..."Caitlin wiped her tears.

"Please don't cry Mommy."said Natalie as she began to pick her hankerchief."

"Oh baby thanks but that's your hankerchief and you should kerp it no matter what."Caitlin embraced Natalie.

"I know what you feel Mommy and i you still forgive her?."Natalie asked while Caitlin looked at her.

"When the time is right to come.I know that now is not the time for today okay?."

"Mommy ,can i asked a question?."

"What is it sweetie?."

"Can you help me go back to my time and finishef what happened here.I know that it was hurt but i don't want to be sad anymore.I wanted to be with my parents alive..."Natalie begged

"We would always helped you no matter come still have to go to Star Labs."Caitlin grab her arm causing Natalie to hold her hand.

"What do you think Daddy would do? Now that he is in day off?."Natalie scratched her head in dismay after she noticed that Bsrry went somewhere

"I think your father had some important matters in his own hands."

"Like what?."Natalie urged

"Some men business."

Mall

"You have got to be kidding me? I looked at these rings and i never figured out where i am going to find a perfect ring for Caitlin?"Barry growled causing Julian to cover his mouth preventing the sales lady from looking at laughed but Barry went back to his calmer state.

"You do realize that we are here on the mall looking for a ring for can't you choose a simple ring?."Julian suggested

"He's got a point.."Cisco pointed

"Because i know that Caitlin loves simple life not to mention that my niece gave me her other house but no offense...i was thinking to much.I loved Caitlin and Natalie so what am i going to do?."Barry shuddered

"Hmmmm you do realize that we've been here for 3 hours?"Cisco reminded them

"Aw come Cisco that is not helping."Julian looked at him

"Hmm i think try closing your eyes and looked for a ring that suitable and most of all Caitlin's favorite or yours?."Cisco suggested

"That's your plan?."

"Well honestly no...but i heard it from a soulmate needed his woman for all the eternity,he could have found the perfect timing."said Cisco

"Cisco you know that story was lame than i can ever expected."Barry pointed it out

"?...and most of all annoying story.I heard it before but it looks like not a pretty bad movie."Julian continue

"Aw come on Barry just do it."

"Fine."

Barry looked at The other rings that we're on the relaxed as he begin to close his eyes and follow Cisco's walked to the left and right till he stopped on the right sife,he began to walked it until he stopped causing him to opened his was a ring filled with snowflakes and lightning..

"Excuse me i think i choose the ring already?..said Barry

Star Labs.

"You know that i am still a bit angry at her."Caitlin looked at Iris.

"Caitlin i know its hard to forgive your mother.I did the same as well but you have to learned how to forgive not just a stone as cold."Iris reassure her while both of them looked at Natalie along with Wally who was making some drawings.

"I just don't know that i am keeping myself angrier seeing my mother all over again.I never realized that she forgots that it was Dad's anniversary and she forgotten it."Caitlin grew impatient.

"I know but somehow you needed to forgive her at seems happy seeing you both here and most of all she is i was babysitting taught me how to cook and most if all she learned how to make cupcakes on her own."said Iris

"And you are there for her?."

" and Barry have a child together and most of all,she is different that any children.

"At first i teally hate her from the not like i cared for some,civilian matter,its because i hate her from the start."Caitlin growled

"mommy I think you need to forgive her.I know it is hard for no reason but you taught me how to ."Natalie begged.

"Maybe sweetie but I think not right now.I think we need time to think."Caitlin reassure her.

"Somehow Natalie I think your Mother needs some friend time is okay?."Iris reassure her while checking at Wally.

"Don't worry sis.I'll watched her."said Wally

Mall.

"I doubt that."said Cisco

"I know that but what am I going to niece is still on her bloody hunty stuff and her friend is eeying me closely and a daughter to handle."said Barry

"Why are we repeating this again?."Julian shook his head.

"You know made yourself a new career of this but honestly don't act like you don't know."Cisco licked his lollipop

"And besides...she'll come around and Don't worry her boyfriend will never hit me a artifact of Titanic."said Julian

"Jin is not her for the love of Christ of Merlin...she and Jin are just friends growing as a brother sister but relationship heck no."

"Wait I am confused? You think that Jin is dating your niece?."Cisco asked at Julian

"Well I doubt Everytime I saw them they would always go into their part ways not even the same room."

"That was our God sake he hits you a broken debris because you did some bloody name called on her friends.."

"Hey the one that I called was not her friends ,well technically ,yes it was her friend that I was angry at no reason..said Julian

"Anyway can I asked something?."

"Sure Cisco anyway what is it?."

"Well since I can vibe into some objects or you guys but how on earth does she know that she saw me?."

"No clue.

"Come on we have to go back."

Star Labs.

"You think Natalie is right?."Caitlin asked Iris

"About what?"Iris asked

"That I should forgive my mother.?."

"For me for you I don't honestly you can't just keep the ignored facts."Iris was sipping her coffee

"Oh alright? I'll go but Natalie..."

"She'll be fine."

Caitlin went back to the cemetary and looked at the figure who was putting down the went closer and most of all she realized something.

."Mom?."

"Caitlin I am so sorry that I scared you?."said Grace

"No...wait it was you.?."Caitlin pointed out

"Yes it was is why I didn't received your calls because I went to bought some flowers for your dad.I came here and I was going to say that I am so sorry for causing you a lot of trouble."said Grace

"Mom I was going to say that I am so sorry that I was mad at you earlier.I just can't believe that your going to say that your busy but I realized right now that I was wrong."Caitlin looked down but Grace eventually embraced her causing them to reconcile.

Allen house

"So how was your day?"Barry asked untying his tie.

"I forgived her."said Caitlin

"You did?"Barry was surprised

"I didn't but Natalie told me to forgive her no matter what. I realized that my further estrangement towards my mother will ended and now god I was so mad at her."said Caitlin but Barry kissed her forehead

"Well be alright no matter what. Anyway I was going to surprise we go to a date tomorrow night?"Barry asked

" Barry I don,t think that I can handle so much but I love you no matter what."said Caitlin

"and I love you so much Caitlin."

Night.

Percy Weasley was yelling on the glass case until he heard something stopped and looked back seeing a figure.

"You?."

"Yes it is me Percy."


	18. Chapter 18

Julian's apatment

Julian or Draco Malfoy was sleeping on his bed until he received a nightmare was able to concrete him once more but he opened his eyes and went straight to the opened the fridge to grab a pitcher of water until he felt something turned around seein the window opened.

"That's odd.I swear I did close it."said Julian as he began to close the window until he stopped when he saw something on the was blood from checked it and look at he words.

Don't look at Savitar.

"I really need to call Barry and the others."Julian muttered

The next day

Star Labs

"You know for something like that.I could be careless."said Barry towards Cisco while Natalie was exploring on the vortex.

"Careless of what? Without telling us your the Sloth?."Cisco eeyed him completely

"Okay you know what? Enough of starting me as a Sloth and besides nothing was ever wrong ,right?."

"No of course how is spending time with Caitlin?."Cisco asked

"I was going to asked her to marry me but for god sake Cisco not here."

"Alright.."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Natalie yelled causing them to run to the they reach on the vortex they saw Percy's blood flowing and his throat was hid on Caitlin's back.

"Oh my the hell happened?."said Caitlin

"I don't know.I was go into stroll here when I reach to his chamber but I saw him dead."Natalie cried but Caitlin embraced her

"Sweetie I need you to calm going to happen to you no matter what."Caitlin sweared

"Cisco I need you to opened the camera's who entered here last night.I need to talked to Joe and Julian about this."said Barry

"But I think you should call the Deadly Sins?."

"That won't happened."Barry rushed to CCPD while Ambuance came to take Percy away.

Ccpd

"Wait your saying that Percy Weasley was dead? How is that possible?."Julian asked him while Joe looked at him

" found Percy dead in his he was why does Savitar always get what it wants?."Barry slumped down

"She visited me last night."Julian told him

"What? How?."

"She didn't saw me but she left a note saying that I should never trust I don't get it why did hey killed Dr Alchemy and where is the body anyway?."Julian asked

"In the morgue don't look at me.I usually hate going to morgue."Joe interfere

"Guess I need to call my old buddies this time."Barry muttered

''Wait we can't just call Oliver and Tommy they're still busy doing their jobs and most of all Oliver is still the mayor on Starling City.''said Joe

''I wasn't going to talked to Oliver and Tommy...I mean i will alert them for the lust and pride.''

''Somehow i am irritated that Tommy Merlyn as a pride one.''Julian continue

''Especially for Greed and Envy.''Barry reminded them

''Except those two.''

''Somehow i don't get it..why didn't you tell me that you joined the sins Barry?''Joe looked at him

''Long story but this is not a discussion for our past...I don't know why Savitar begins to manipulate our villains from our past till now but the most according to that is Savitar is angry not just me but also the other sins.''

''And she reason she left?''

''No Julian there are times that she was going to tell you the truth but she didn't do it...''

''Why? Why did she left? Why did she left without knowing she was going?''Julian yelled until it was interrupted

''Because she love you.''said Natalie

''Natalie what are you doing here?''said Barry until Caitlin embraced him. ''What's wrong?''

''Oh Barry i am so sorry.''said Caitlin

''Why? What's going on?''Joe asked until Natalie looked at Julian

''She loves you to much and the reason why she didn't contact you or the other sins where she was going is because...''Natalie felt her tears coming causing Julian to kneelt down

''Why? What happened to her?''Julian asked

''What is going on?''Barry was furious causing Cisco to look the looked at him clearly but Barry shook his head..'' No...she can't be...she...can't be...''

''that is a lie...i looked for her and you wanted to tell me that she's dead.''Julian scowled

''She is not dead!''Natalie yelled

''Then what? Why?''

''Because it was her who sent me down warned you both.''

''That's impossible...why would she do that?''

''Before you and Mom are going to panic and killed by Assie picked me up from school because she was going to leave again.I told her leaving would affect you both especially with Uncle Dray or Uncle smiled and she told me that i needed to become strong and told me that Savitar was going to do something between the past selves of you both. Savitar was angry but Aunt Assie told me that Uncle Dray knows where she is and that's it.''said Natalie

''Why would she do that? Why would Juvy do the same way that we did years ago?''

''Because every time she went back in time to save her parents...she never saved from being she saved them both away from dangers but Azazel wasn't. Uncle Jinny and Uncle Rang knows and most of all some people didn't remember her.''

''What do you mean?''

''Oh god no...that's why Hogwarts didn't remember her only i did. Savitar was changing the entire timeline by...''Julian croaked his voice

''...by erasing her existence.''said Barry

''Only us knows Juvy is still in our memory for now along with the other sins but why would do that?''Caitlin asked

''If Savitar is erasing Juvy's existence then...shit.''Julian ran to the drawer and grab some of his things causing them to frowned and confused of what he was doing finally he grab the Daily Prophet and look the book. ''Look at the date..''Julian pointed it out

''What's that supposed to mean?''said Cisco

''She never disappeared during was always presented...and she won but look at the date back on Quidditch Cup...its like...''

''Its fading away...they are trying to erase Juvy's existence...by...oh shit.''

''What?''Joe asked

''Meaning she was never born on the first place...She well never be the wrath and the Dark Huntress...''said Natalie

''...and worse...all of us are going to forget about and the others started to never know who she is...why would do they do that?''

''That's it i am going to call Lee.''said Barry grabbing his phone

back at Star Labs.

''Damn it...All of the fighters didn't remember her except for thosetwo.''Barry mentioned

''What now?''said Iris

''One thing is for need to find Juvy and reverse this before anything could happened.''

''Daddy i already told you she never answers my seems like her phone is shut down.''said Natalie

''I alerted the star labs satellites and their is no traces.''

''Where would she be?''Julian clamped his hands together while Wally was holding his shoulder

''Where going to find her man..we promise.''said Wally while Caitlin felt her tears.

''when i lost control of my powers i went to Juvy and she helped me to control them but now i felt like she was gone by my side and i never know what will happened if she is gone...why would happen?''said Caitlin

''Savitar thinks that he is a god of speed and time but that will never much time do we have to find her?''Barry asked

''72 hours.''said Cisco

''Well that is not have time left...damn it is my fault.''

''Julian man that is not your fault.''said Cisco

''It is. If i haven't expose the real within her or what happened to her none of this would happened...i blamed myself...i blamed my parents including that bastard Lucius of crap.!''Julian scowled but Barry anger

''Lucius is not your father. Tommy was.''

''Daddy?''

''Shit.''Barry mouth clamped

''What did you say? Barry what do you mean?''

'' don't know what is happening main reason is that my cousin is gone or missing and we don't know where on earth is she fucking right now? I am worried of her not all of you but i sent me down here but she was gone...and i miss her.''Natalie cried causing Caitlin to embraced Natalie

''Its okay sweetie.''said Caitlin

''There are times when she needed me not to avoid but she knew already...Damn it...She warned me.''

''And this time she's going to disappear...ah robbery on main street...''Barry went back until he came back.

''Taken care of.''

''Well we can't just sit here like ducks...its a best thing to do is to find her.''Joe

''Where are we going to find her if she is nowhere to be found?''

''uh guys look at this.''

Both of them looked on the screen where Savitar wrote something covering with blood causing them to read it.

 _Come out Flash or else your little time will disappear into thin air._

''I swear i am going to psycho clown.''

''if Alchemy is dead then what will Savitar do?''

''Don't know but i need to talk to Tommy and Oliver now.''Barry speed away.

 _Star City_

''I don't get it as they basically erase someone who is closer to us and that is Juvy?''Oliver outburst in his office

''Most of all Savitar is manipulating us infact he already erases wherever Juvy's existence is scared and its up to us course our founder is still on retirement on Bahamas.''Barry reminded them

''Infact he is.''said Tommy

''Have you taken to Lee and the others?''

''I did and most of all we need to reverse this we can't finished what Savitar was saying.''

''He will erased what is important to said one will die. One will betrayed us and most of all he is beginning to unleashed something theory.''

''Which is what? Erasing won't do that?''

''We didn't say erasing our niece! He has quote from one of our books before but only the sins could enter the main headquarters.''

''I mean it oliver. If we can't Juvy then her time will gone and our memories will be altered.''

''Especially if we can't find her then what will happened.''

''Bad timing.''

Allen House

''Natalie what are you doing?''said Caitlin observing her drawing

''I'm making a family picture to both of .''Natalie showed her the drawing

''Honey this is perfect.''said Caitlin

''Mom...did you miss her?''

''Who?''

''Aunt Assie?''

''The truth is yes i miss her to was like a sister to me and i am so sad that this will happened to her?''

''Me neither...but Uncle Julian is not okay.''

Julian's apartment

Julian went to bed for no was tired for not saying goodbye but now everything felt his tears he is crying never cried after the incident since he was 8 and now he had nightmare to think of.

 _open your eyes._

''Get away from me.''Julian cried

 _Open your eyes._

''Your not real.''

 _open them_

''No.''

 _Open your eyes Draco!_

Julian opened his eyes and saw her beside gasped of what he'd was indeed her.

''Cabuenos is that you?''''

 _No more time...you know where to find me..._

 _''_ I don't know how.''

 _Think!_

''Where are you?''

'' _In a place where different where hidden.i only saw darkness everywhere but there is a gold bed where i was me and you already know where am i?''_

Julian opened his eyes until he wasn't a was a remembered it grab his keys and went back to Star Labs.

''She was in some sort of a dark place filled with a gold bed and she seems to be trapped into some tomb of ancient...i don't know.''

''Cool Ancient time..but there are thousands of pyramids on Egypt and we don't know where she is.''said Cisco

''Daddy Savitar narrated something will will betrayed us but one who will be erased within hours.''said Natalie

''Is that some kind of quote?''Wally asked

''Not a a place where both of us got involved within of all 1880 scientist found a temporal clock.''said Barry

''A what?''Caitlin was confused

''Its a clock that alternates the entire most of its travelers destined to have a clock like clock will alternate the entire time meaning Juvy send Natalie here before the future us was killed.''said Barry

''I still don't get it.''

''That time the seven of us came from our founder thinking that this clock was in the wrong hands so we went to much to ask Tommy stumble a booby trapped causing the traps to caught us yet we escaped but when we reach was massive but it falls to the right hands worse...dead end.''said Barry

''but wait..i still don't get it...If your guys are still sins still now but why is the founder is still missing?''Cisco questioned

''He wasn't 's taking a freaking but fucking long vacation.''said Barry

''But why on earth did your founder choose Juvy?''Julian asked

''Because she handles dangerous missions and most of all deadlier than the rest.''Natalie continue

''i can't believe that Gino taught her child to be a deadlier warrior.''said Joe

''can't say i blame Gino's here but to be fair no...he decided that he won't taught her until she was ready but she used her alternate way by sneaking into one of our contacts.''

''so what now?''

''The temporal clock was taken and hidden one of the museums but i suspect that Juvy found out by letting it left Hogwarts because the clock was beginning to activate with no reason.''

''But now everyone will never remember her?''

''We still have have to find that clock and reverse everything before Savitar can cause more trouble again.''

''I wouldn't say again.''Wally pointed on the window where they both saw fires on every city

''Ah shit...how many buildings?''Caitlin asked

''5 buildings on each blocks...its a good thing Caitlin you moved out from your old apartment.''said Cisco

''We have no have to do it you can still track Juvy wherever she goes but right now you need to find her here on Central City.''said Barry

''Wait...your saying that she is still here on Central City? How can you guess?''Iris asked

''I didn't. She came here to Central City between her break time or for another month...but i am guessing she was still here.''

''We got it.''said Julian

Flash,Silver Flash and Killer Frost arrived on the of people running while the fires had turned looked at them for a plan until they manged to get the fire out but they were confused of what happened.

''so how did the fire get on with it?''Cisco grab a bowl of candy causing Natalie to ate chocolates.

''I told you not to bring to much sugar.''Caitlin reminded him

''Hey i got no was hungry and she said that she needed to eat every two hours a day.''Cisco reminded them but Iris looked at Barry

''Barry what's wrong?''said Iris

''This doesn't make sense at all.''

''Why?''Wally asked

''According to the eye witness Savitar managed to use burned each houses that similar to Ronnie's powers or some sort of psychokinesis. Savitar said that he is a god of speed yet we speedsters never realized what to do from the is not angry towards the civilians. He is angry at the Deadly Sins.''said Barry

''But you told us that you sins had hunted somewhere despite numerous occults?''Cisco asked

''Exactly Cisco but we never know what happened to the Gino and Rose got married Strange events had begun to be caused or mixed Savitar will find Juvy or the clock then that means...''

''We never remembered this and we don't what happened here.''

''Exactly.''

''Wow...but wait...Gino is the first right?''

''Yeah?''

''And your the 3rd one?''

'' went to Japan to gather more intelligence until he return with two boys.''

''If Savitar is still looking at you both then why did Aunt Assie was able to gather intelligence from the main headquarters?''said Natalie

''Don't know...where's Julian?''

''On the Vortex.''

Barry was walking on the vortex but he stopped when he saw Julian who was staring on the cage where Percy was walked there until he comfort him.

''Hey you okay?''said Barry

''Can't believe its happening between our ,Devils,Demons and a lot of disguising here especially for a hundred year old.''said Julian

''To be true is hard to in my idea that we would do this especially for Gino.''said Barry

''Then how come you joined the sins? You could have refused to join them?''

''I did a couple of understood it along with the others but i couldn't handle the hidden path within mother was killed by reverse flash and Zoom killed my dad. although never in my time would understand it until i decided to join.''

''But Joe didn't know that you entered?''

'' thinks that i spend time away from him so i stayed on Gino's house along with Tommy and be fair itself but then i choose the life that i had.''

''Then why did she left?''

''For one protect you.''

''Why would she would protect me?''Julian asked

''For another reason is...she and Ace are in the middle of we left Tommy mentioned. Wherever the father goes,the daughter comes along.'' Barry mentioned until he look at Caitlin and Natalie playing

''Now what?''

''Don't worry were going to find her and bring her back but right need time.''


	19. Chapter 19

Mean while

Star Labs

''This is the worst plan that you have intended.''Julian offended crossing his arms while Barry looked at Natalie

''Well we choose different plan than that?''Caitlin offended

''And your idea is that i needed to become Alchemy...you do realize that Savitar had already killed Percy Weasley and you wanted me to disguise as him?''

''You know that your yelling 5 hours till now.''Natalie reminded him

''Well we can think more than one...if Savitar already killed Percy then he still have a slight memory loss?''cisco suggested

Both of them are planning on Star Labs but their plan was to disguise julian into Alchemy despite Joe and Wally's suggestion.

''Can we just think of something better than that? the Weasley are mad when they heard that Percy was Alchemy.''said Julian

''What was their reaction?''Barry asked

''Pissed but some of them are in a terrible condition but not the perfectly mode.''Julian replied

''The temporal time was still missing and it started to get memories by erasing someone that we are now everything is getting out of still haven't found who Savitar is.''said Barry

''But what happens if we try to go back and reverse it.''said iris

''But Natalie managed to be stuck here without going have to think some fast line.''said Wally until Natalie remembered something.

''If we find the temporal clock first then we have to finished things and reverse it.''said Natalie causing everyone to looked at her but Natalie continue. '' Back at the future was still different when Savitar brainwashes Zoom into killing you we find the clock then reverse everything.''

''she's right.''said Barry

''And i think i'm hungry.''said Natalie

''I think i should take her outside while you both need to focus."said Julian causing him and Natalie to leave

''Somehow i think those two need to be careful.''said Caitlin

''Tommy would killed me if what happened to their son.''Barry muttered

Grocery store

''You really need to ate this didn't you?''Julian looked at Natalie who was holding some chocolate bars

''I have to because if i won't eat then i'll pass out.''said Natalie

''Typical.I don't suppose anything could do possible if you don't eat.''said Julian

''and i am going to ask you some kept looking for her but why didn't you stopped?''Natalie asked

''I tried...but i didn' of them had been erasing...and you think it would be wise if...''

''then was it easier to let her go?''

''No.''

''That's why she kept watching you from afar.''said Natalie

''come on...you can't be serious...''Julian's voice trailed when Natalie looked on the window seeing Savitar

''Duck.''said Natalie causing her and Julian to downed the shop.

Savitar arrived and caused a massive destructions on the store but Julian and Natalie are downed but Natalie opened her eyes causing her to click her phone signaling them to Star Labs.

''Are you alright Uncle Julian?''Natalie asked while removing the shelves where Julian was

''Yeah i'm good.''said Julian but he felt some warm blood coming from his stomach.

''No...''said Natalie as she helped him

''go...''said Julian

''I'm not leaving you.''said Natalie until Killer Frost and Flash arrived on the of them looked each other but Julian urged her to go.

''Go...helped them.''said Julian

''No. i'm taking you outside then i'll go back.''said Natalie as she dragged Julian away until they both arrived on the outside of the stores. Julian looked at Natalie until he urged her to go and helped them,despite Natalie's objections

''I am not leaving you Uncle Julian.''Natalie cried

''I'll be fine...now go...go!''Julian ordered her causing Natalie to go back as Silver Flash as he felt his body turned cold. ''I don't want...to...die...i came...here...and i...failed...''

His vision became to blurry and he felt weaker and weaker than the ran away from the wizard world but somehow he managed to get out of the he was furious but somehow he did forgive of what he saw a shadow figure walking towards him yet he stopped as he grab his gun.

''Who...are...you?''Julian asked

''Close your eyes.''said the figure until Julian's eyes closed

star Labs

''We tried to find where Julian was but no sign of him.''said Joe causing Natalie to cry but Caitlin embraced her

''Its okay honey.''said Caitlin

'' not why would i do is all my i could save you both and aunt Assie and now Uncle Julian is gone.''Natalie cried

''Hey no matter what of this was your if you are thinking of changing the past,we can still do it.''said Barry until his phone was ringing causing Cisco to pick it

''Hey its for you.''said Cisco

''who would call you right now,Barry?''Joe asked

''No idea.''said Barry as he pressed his phone and answered it. '' Hello?''

''Uncle Barry?''

''Yes who is this?''Barry asked

''Its me Hwoarang. I think we got a problem.''

''Come here to Star Labs Now.''Barry ordered him

Meanwhile

Julian opened his eyes and saw himself on the house not far stood from the bed as he felt some bandages wrapping on his looked on each bedroom but he began to familiar saw his shirt on the desk until the door creeks causing him to grab his gun from his pocket but he felt it empty.

''Clumsy are you?''said The voice

''Who the hell are you? Why did you bought me here?''Julian asked

''You never did change a thing aren't you Malfoy? All you did was to get in trouble at all the time.''

''How did you know?' come out.I'm a cop remember?''

''Oh i know your a cop but back on our year you'll always get into trouble by sneaking and followed me around.''

''I don't know who you are? Come out.!''said Julian

''Your real name is Draco Lucius Malfoy nee are the Slytherin prince back on Hogwarts that my father build it for the founders.''

''Then tell me who are you?''

''You still haven't changed Draco.''The figure came out from the door causing Julian to gasped of what he saw'...'' or should i say Drake.''

''Cabuenos.''

Star Labs

''Everything was erased here from our original time and that is why she left.''said Hwoarang

''Wait i don't understand what are you talking about?''Cisco asked

''the temperal time it began to erase everyone here even in our life.''

''Give me some one who disappeared using the time?''Barry told him

''Ace,Jin and the fighters and most of all our founder is been erased.''said Hwoarang

''Wait who is the founder of the Deadly Sins?''Iris asked

''The Father of Murder.''said Natalie causing Barry to answer it

''Cain.''

The whole room went silent when they both heard the name of the founder of the Deadly Sins,especially .Joe and Iris gaped their mouth stopped when he began to answer the three of them

''Cain? As in Cain and Abel on the bible?''Joe asked

''I may not be a type of religion and i hate religion but same Cain who killed his own brother.''said Barry

''And i am not the best type of coming here but Jin is erased from this timeline.''Hwoarang screeched

''No way.''said Cisco

''Yes Deadly Sin greed is gone and Envy and Wrath is still here alive but i think it was massive back at Japan.''Hwoarang bit his lip

''Your still suck at lying till now.''Natalie continue causing Hwoarang to looked at her

''Hey there little i think this is adult talking so why don't you go play with some dolls.''

''Yep still Uncle Hwoarang who likes to be jealous.''

''Wait I am your uncle? Uncle Barry is she your?''

''daughter from the future who traveled here for no reason i should say yes.''Natalie continue

''Relief but hell.!''

''Whoa before i get into the right conclusion things right now? Hwoarang what happened back at Japan?''Barry yelled

'' i was walking to the road towards the Arena where the tournament was heading.I asked Steve if he saw Jin but, he said that he didn't know who Jin is and he called me crazy.!''

''you are crazy...''said Natalie

''Well yes but i asked everyone if they saw Jin and Ace but they never heard any Jin Mishima so i ran to Uncle Lee and good thing he still remember Jin.''said Hwoarang

''The Temporal clock was activating on itself...then that means is...''

''The Clock was erasing every one that we knew.''said Cisco

''Well that explains it.''said Wally

''Why?''Iris asked

''During Class everything changed was announce that the Principal was missing and suddenly nobody knows who he was.''said Wally

''Why would they erase some people that we are close to?''Caitlin asked

''Don't took Julian or Draco away from the store while looking at savitar.''said Barry but Hwoarang cut him off

''Whoa ? As in the blond boy who merely on Assie's year which Jin hit him a piece of Titanic ship?''Hwoarang asked

''Yes.''Joe asked

''Well lously but no why is he here?''

''Looking for Aunt Assie.''said Natalie

''Well that explains why Juvy is still missing but i isn't 's already here on Central City.''

''What?''said Barry

''Look we don't have time to talk the past now but Savitar is creating Chaos on downtown street and you won't say i like it but he is leaving a messages for Barry.''said Cisco

''Damn it we need to go. Call CCPD and alert the entire staff about Savitar.''Barry said to Joe

''now what?''Caitlin asked

''i don't know.''

 _Meanwhile_

''anyway you left without saying a word.''

''Okay you know what? You've been meddling here on my own house and your amazed that i am alive.''said Juvy

''Only for the Dark Huntress disappear into thin air where people need her while she was on vacation?''Julian growled until he was hit by a frypan. ''Son of a bitch of freaking merlin.''

''I doubt if you stop meddling like a spoiled brat who escaped from where he belongs still on the bloody morning type.''said Juvy

''Now the reason why you left is it because of you killed Voldemort not Harry offense but yes i was shocked that it was you and wow you better be sill be on a hunter zone.''

'' are a i am a hunter,vigilante,devil and CIA on the verge when you made a chaos trip.''

''Whoa.''

''Don't worry your not still needed to go back to your job on with Uncle Barry.''

''I doubt that but i need to answer your question? Why didn't you tell me?''Julian asked

''Because i involved you a lot during my missions you are tagging alone like trailing me.I was going to wipe your memories but i didn't do it.''

''You loved me didn't you? You knew that your Ally all alone and you couldn't tell me that it was you?''Julian scowled

''For what? This incident?You came here and barged to Uncle Barry to start looking for me and you doubt when i told you to leave and go somewhere were they couldn't find you.''

''I was trying to find you because everyone back at Hogwarts didn't remember who you are now.''

''Which is why i needed to find the temporal clock before it activates again.''Juvy snapped

''And Barry made some suggestions that Savitar was angry at the Deadly you are a sin who was Savitar?''

''No clue.I was sent here to finished him but he was fast enough than me along with Uncle Barry and Natalie.''said Juvy

''Percy was dead because Savitar was going to kill him in the first place.''said JUlian

''Do you know what time did he died?''

'' was 1 am.''

''Well that is a bad start for you.''

''Yeah to you?''Julian was getting impatient

''Oh? So your getting the impression to annoy me?''

''Then you'll turn into a devil...don't care.''

''Draco...''Juvy answered

'' called me Drake when we were 8 and that name was the only available that you told me.''Julian snapped

''What do you want me to do? Go back where we first met?''

'' can told me that you were going somewhere where you annoyed at Granger's Bossy attitude.''

''Every one hates her attitude Malfoy.''

''I know but you were annoyed and you spread your anger at the Great Hall.''Julian told her causing her to frown

''Yep your still the ferret that i ever 't look like your pissing me with your loss at blood because i hate stitching all the time.''She left before that she throws his clothes at him

''Typical with a Gryffindor and a Wrath.''Julian muttered

Back at Star Labs.

Julian went back to Star labs with a frowned face but he calmed down when he reach the looked at him until he confront him even Natalie hugged his waist.

''See your back but where have you've been?''Barry asked looking at Julian with a frown

''Back at the apartment.I managed to handle the blood lose after all.''Julian lied to him but it was interrupted when he saw Hwoarang

''Aw great the ferret face is here to disturb again.''Hwoarang scowled

''No offense but why is Envy the hedge hog was here?Julian pointed

''One of the deadly sins Greed vanished and Uncle Rang was here to tell Barry what happened.''Natalie pointed out even she licked her lollipop

''I swear that was 21 time giving her a lollipop Cisco.''Barry looked at him

''Sorry man but she loves it.''Cisco pointed out

''Why are you here again?''Julian asked Hwoarang

''To tell you and the rest of team Flash that Savitar was causing erased the sins and the founder that includes Assie's dog. Look i gotta Lee needed a support because the participants are going crazy.''Hwoarang smiled until he teleport away leaving them breathless

''somehow i completely hated that jerk.''Julian muttered

'' was worried when we went back you were tried to look for you but we didn't know that you went back to the apartment.''Caitlin told him

''Caitlin i am first it was not a huge hole of blood but a slight one.''Julian smiled at them but he looked down

''I think something is bothering you?''Cisco told him but he shook his head

''Nah a clumsy driving.''

''Caitlin why don't you take Natalie back home along with you Cisco.''Barry told them

''what? Why?''Cisco asked

''Because Captain wanted to tell Julian that his work paper was due.''Barry invented it

'' you Daddy.''said Natalie while Caitlin kissed him but Cisco waved away leaving them alone.

''You saw her didn't you?''Barry asked Julian while Julian looked at him yet he sighed

'' took me away from the store but i did said horrible things to her.''Julian explained it to him

''I am not mad at are indeed mad at yourself.''Barry told him

''Why? Would i be mad at myself? At first i was enjoyed seeing her but now i make it worse.''said Julian

''Because she can't handle the thing that burdened her past keep returning to her but no matter what we is no way we can outrun the past.''Barry told him causing Julian to frowned but he calmed down again.

''She...said that she...damn what have i done?''Barry put his arm on his shoulder

''That's your not the first.I did as well.''Barry said with a comfort tone.

''What did you do? when you were still on a Sin?''

''Terrible decisions that i make. It was harder than i realized i make the same mistakes. I was sent to hogwarts when i was 11.I was sorted to Gryffinodr but i was bullied by our peers because of my smartness. They called me a geek...''

''What happened?''

''Until i was selected.''

 _Flashback_

 _''Hey Allen look of what happened to my work. You told it to the Professor about the failing cheat.''_

 _''Hey that was not my started it Mcoy.''said Barry as he felt the bruise on his cheek_

 _''You know what? Let's get this piece of trash something.''said Mcoy along with his gangs even they cornered Barry on the abandoned corridor_

 _''Hey!''The boy arrived and kicked the face of Mcoy sending him to the wall causing the other boys to looked at them_

 _''Gino...?''said Barry_

 _''Gad you stupid boy why do you always appeared into chaos...''Mcoy looked at Gino until he began to grab his wand but a quick snapped his arm confiscated his wand until he fought the boys with his boys looked on the symbol on his back where there was a tattoo on it._

 _''Nobody hurts my friends.''said Gino_

 _''Your the the Wrath...''said the other boy_

 _''Oh i am but don't hurt my friends when i am around other wise i'll send you to Dumbledore about your chaos trips._

 _both of the boys run leaving Barry and Gino coughed as he began to picked his books but Gino grab them and helped him to stood Gino removed the dust on his cloak._

 _''you okay?''said Gino_

'' _did you know that i was trapped here?''Barry asked causing Gino to gulped but he make another invented mind_

 _''I was walking on the hallway when i both see Mcoy and his goons...damn that must be pretty bad.''said Gino as he looked on Barry's cheek until he touched it causing it to heal. ''Why didn't you fought them Barry?''_

 _''I can' of them caused up another trouble on me.I guess i was nerd right now.''Barry looked down_

 _''Nerd or still human Barry.''_

 _''Thanks for the help your the Deadly Sin Wrath.''_

' _'Aw this is nothing. I may be wrath but i cared for some friends who are indeed help and i was wondering if you wanted to helped me?''_

 _''Helped? Me? ''Barry pointed out of himself_

 _''Yeah. i mean i needed some partners who needed bright intelligent like you..besides you look like a sloth who was doing some free do you say?''Gino asked causing Barry to smiled and shook his hand_

 _''You needed me as a parthner and i am gradually accepted.''said Barry_

 _''Come we still have classes to do.''_

 _End of Flashback._

''So you joined? Without Joe knowing?''Julian asked

'' thinks that i was going to Hogwarts but i couldn't do anything as well.I told him that i need to stay with Gino and i ran away.''said Barry

''It was hurtive decision isn't it?''

''It told me that i make my other foster father to be a i stayed with Gino and Cain as my guardian.''

''What happened next?''Julian asked

''Cain told me that i needed to stay at Gino's house...''

''the Cabuenos Manor?

''For a founder who took different identities he still needed that house.''Barry reminded him

''No wonder why Juvy cleans the house?''Julian reminded him

''She never Julian it isn't indeed normal for being made a was hard to make a choice,harder than a question. I don't want you to be angry for what is anger was a powerful emotion that unleashed its danger. I saw Gino angry when we were 14 and he blamed the man who we find it guilty causing the building to self destruct on its own.''

''Juvy did that back when we were 12. She was pissed at Hermione knowing where her where abouts are but after she released her anger. Seamus goblet turned fire causing it to blow.''said Julian

''I don't want you to look like may be prejuiced and a cruel man but don't be like him.''

''I'm not...guess my pride was getting it worse. After the war then could be same be true Mother was like following her own rules turning me a rebel.''

''We can still hope who Savitar was but i am sure he made an angry impression to me."

"To be fair Barry how can i forgot when i looked at her?."

"It depends on you if you wanted I have to go home Caitlin and Natalie are waiting for me."

Barry speed back to his house where he saw Natalie opened the door and saw Caitlin who was wearing an apron.

"How did it go?."Caitlin eyed him

"I gave him advice not to follow someone's else footsteps and I managed to do its virtual link."said Barry

"I think Julian was pissed but I realized that no matter what nobody is going to separate us no matter what."

"Trust me Cait no one can."said Barry as Natalie ran towards the,

Julian's apartment

"Damn night."said Julian as he entered his flat grab his keys and put them on the place was covered in dark but he needed to opened his opened the lamp and looked on the sofa.

"Oh my god Juvy.."said Julian

" I didn't mean to scare you but I break in towards your apartment."said Juvy as she raised her hands

"Oh um...I was going to say earlier..."

"Your right."

"Excuse me?."Julian looked at her

"You we,re right all along.I was selfish of what happened back there and I am not expecting if your going to give me a chance but That's okay if you don't want to forgive me."She sighed

"I was the one who said that I am sorry that I pushed you away from me.I tried to keep looking for you but the trail end here and I was pissed what Granger said to be true your the one who managed to save our life back there."Julian said as he stepped closer

"..."

"The thing is when you left.I felt a huge heart break and I felt that something may happened to you.I caught these dreams that you died but it continue to haunt me if you die.I don't care if I am going to be old or not but I still love you from the start and I won't let go from now on.I'll jump ,you jump."Draco lips went nearer to her until they begin to breath closely until they both kissed lightly.

"Don't ever let me go."

"Never. Forever."


	20. Chapter 20

Allen house hold

Barry and Caitlin are watching at Natalie who was drawing a couple of wondered that Natalie would become an architect rather than to become a scientist but they both looked at Natalie who was humming a song called Summer lovin.

"Somehow I don't get you three."Natalie asked causing Barry and Caitlin to looked at her

"What's wrong sweetie?."Caitlin asked

" and Dad are most sweeter as well.''Natalie continue while drawing another paper.

''Alright this is the 200 papers that she kept drawing.''said Barry as he looked at Natalie but Caitlin kept her smile towards her boyfriend

''Barry leave her be and besides she loved drawing.''Caitlin told him until he calmed down but he carried Natalie towards the kitchen table.

''Dad i wasn't finished.''Natalie yelped

''You''ll draw later but right now you need to eat some of these sandwich otherwise you'll passed out remember.''Barry reminded her causing Natalie to groaned but she eaten a couple of sandwich

''Natalie are you okay?''Caitlin asked

''I'm fine a great day without chaos or a pretty nice day to relax.''

''''I guess there was no meta human who makes chaos right now.''barry suggested while he stretch

''While there is no meta human i think we should go to the beach.''said Caitlin

''WHAT?!''Barry yelled

''Now Daddy is yelling on the house...that means 1 dollar.''Natalie grab a jar containing a dollars on it.

''Hey you suggested it?''Barry asked

'' and i made a plan since you came here filled with bloodied you yelled on the we made a plan.''Natalie smiled

''How come?''

''Well Mr Allen i am may be your physician,partner and your doctor I've been the one who suggested.''

''Fine...''Barry grab his wallet and put 1 dollar on it.

''I say we go to the beach.''said Natalie

''Ill call Cisco.''Barry grab his phone

Julian's apartment

''This is not a working method.''Julian looked at Juvy who looked him with handcuffs

''you said it was wonderful to train you but first releasing from the tied hands.''Juvy reminded him

''This isn't rope. This is police handcuffs.''Julian yelled

''Yet you are causing it to break a police officer you know how to unlock these cuffs without telling the police or the other force that your trapped by handcuffs.'' Juvy snapped

''Damn right...but how did you know how to be released by this?''

''Learned it since 3.''

''3? No wonder why you disappeared into the wizarding world after your parents died and besides you entered the League of Assassins and the Ozunu clan.''said Julian

''Undercover work.''she snapped yet there was a knock on the door.

''Who is it?''said Julian

''Hey Julian its me wanted to tell you that were going to the come?''Cisco asked

''This is bad.''said Julian as he struggle it

''Don't force it.''

''You're the one cufffed me with this.''Julian scowled but Juvy unlocked him yet she hid on the kitchen causing Julian to opened the door and looked at Cisco

''You wanna come?''

''I don't think this is necessary. I was busy with this work and said Barry that i made some plans like...

 _Crash_

''What is going on?''Cisco asked

''Uhh a rat must come to annoyed me.''Julian lie

''see you Julian or should i say Draco.''Cisco teased him

''Quit that name.''Julian told him until Cisco walked away leaving him closed the door yet he walked on the kitchen only to see empty but he heard the door opened.

''Damn broomsticks. I can't believe you bought you nimbus here for no reason and its hurt than most of it.''Juvy wiped the dust from the broom closet

''Not bad but you looked...''

''Don't she went to the window

''Your leaving again?''

''don't try to remember don't use hatred against focus.''

"Try me when i get that back to you."said Julian until his phone began to ring.

"Cisco?"

"We are in deep trouble."

''Ill be right there."said Julian

Star Labs

"Jesse why did you and Harry came here? Is something wrong?."Barry asked while Natalie was hiding on Caitlin's back.

"Something went wrong on Earth was like activating that erases everyone to the world."said Jesse

"The temporal beginning to erase someone else now."said Caitlin as Cisco and Julian came from the cortex.

"But why is it they began to erase?"Dr Wells asked

"Its is making any close to me,to be disappeared,he keeps thinking that if i finished him everything will be back to normal but it doesn't make sense."Barry looked down

"Barry why did the temporal clock began to activate on its own?."Iris asked

"And worse of all...they kept disappearing now."said Wally until Barry's phone began to grab it and looked on the messages.

"Oh my god."said Barry

"Barry what is it?."said Julian

"Its 's been erased by the temporal time."said Barry causing everyone to gasped.

"Hell ...why ?."said Joe

"Because according to Lee's saw Savitar holding the temporal time and he made it to lee to record this...but it was to late,...he's been erased."

"It seems to be clearly as possible."said Cisco until Barry went to the front desk.

"I know it is been a lot of time that we,ve point to enjoy our this is operational that this will be heading will be called Flash like us can travel back in time but in reality...we made he future to 're setting the knows me as Deadly Sins much as i can handle...that's fine if you want to leave ...but if someone wants to stay that's fine."said Barry until Natalie came.

"we can't change the past but can we choose our own fate? The fate and the past cannot be the same but i'm joining you to fight Savitar."said Natalie

"I'll join to."said Caitlin

"I may have lost a brother but i will not lose another brother...i'll join."said Cisco

"Barry whetherver you want me to be or showed me the true things of living the real world that i lived.I'll be there for you no matter."said Julian

"CCPD will be there for you no matter what."said Joe

"Okay...we need to find the temporal clock."Barry sighed as Wally went to thhe computer screen.

"Found it...it was already here on Star Labs."said Wally

"Where.?"said Dr Well as he and Jesse observe the room.

"Its on the drawer."said Wally

Cisco was looking on the drawer until he walked there slowly as usual causing everyone to looked was still hiding on Caitlin's waist until Cisco opened the drawer causing him to pick the temporal was like a lamp but it shones so brightly like blue lightning that reminds Barry of Zoom and was looking at it until he heard a voice.

"Julian run!"

"What?."said Julian

"Julian is something wrong buddy?."Barry asked

"No its fine."Julian reassure him

"Julian...Savitar is here and its coming towards the time...don,t let it manipulate you...even he showed the illusion of me.."Julian gasped of what she was saying,he grab a pen and throwed it away to the temporal time until it hit on the glass.

"Julian what the hell?.."said Cisco

"Listen...the temporal time was the reason why Savitar is hunting as all."Julian shouted

"Julian what are you talking about?."said Caitlin while Iris was holding Natalie.

"Yeah Uncle Julian what's wrong?."said Natalie as she keep dazing on the temporal clock until she remembered it now.

"Julian what are you saying?."said Cisco

"The temporal clock was been used by Sacitar all the time...he kept using the time as a time fragment to both of us...to hunt us all."Julian yelped.

"What's that supposed to be mean?."Cisco looked at him curiosly.

" Savitaer was the one who caused everyone to be erased from the timeline that we've been was .Natalie was sent here to warn us about the temporal and Hwoarang are both erased from this timeline,then Savitar manipulate Percy Weasley to become Alchemy is the same reason. Savitar is here.!"Julian yelled causing Natalie to ran to her mothers arms.

"No...wait...why do you know this?."Joe asked

"Because she came to me last night...she told me."said Julian

"Juvy came to you? Why didn't you tell us?."said Barry

"I,m sorry but she doesn't want us to be obligate the whole reason stay away from the temporal time before it will released Savitar..."

Cisco ran to the team and looked at the clock who was turning blue causing a massive power resources to be pulled them clock explode causing them to thrown them to the debris or tables.

"Are you guys alright?."said Barry as he saw Caitlin covering Natalie

"Barry we,re good."said Wally as he helped Iris while Cisco and Julian helped Iris,Dr Wells,Jesse and Joe

"Wow it did turned into a right timing official."said Cisco as he kept staring on the blue ash.

"Not really."the voice began to be louder causing the entire team to look.

"Savitar."said Natalie

"Ahh i see that Silver Flash came to your aid Flash or should i say Deadly Sin Sloth."said Savitar

"What do you want want with me?."Barry scowled

" did this to me from the and your other buddly sins destroyed my reputation but mostly you...you caused me to be this."Savitar roared

"I didn't know who you are...and i don't know who you are on your identity."Barry spat causing Caitlin to protect Natalie fiercely causing her hand to hold an ice knife

"Really? You think? I did cause the death you and Killer Frost but your child ran away and travelled here on that time...i must say you caused me to do this."said Savitar

"You really think you know us all? We're not afraid of you."Cisco told him

"You should be.I kept manipulating your old friends or your old villains to kill you both but apparently those 3 stopped me from making my plans to be build."Savitar was moving causing Natalie to remembered something,but what they they didn't know that Joe was holding his gun while Julian grab his wand.

"Then why did you kill my parents?."Natalie asked as she walked towards at Barry.

"Your reputation as your Silver Flash was meant future will be the same where you both know where it was never existed."

"Your wrong Savitar."said Caitlin

"And why is that?"Savitar looked at her

"Because you don't know the real us."Caitlin replied

"Oh? Really? You Caitlin know why you couldn't control your powers because your afraid that you'll hurt someone that you dearly loved especially from a speedster and the Deadly Sin."

"What Barry did was he right thing he may never know the original Sins but why are you mad at Barry so much? Is it because he was great and caring friend between his close ones.?."said Caitlin

"No...Barry made me to do and the Sins are competable...not defeated since their first battle...or making know the histroy when a father sacrifice to his daughter,other was burned by repentance,and one was chased by his old enemy and the girl who lost her parents on the tragic months of the future.."

"Go to hell!"Barry yelled

"Imagine what life was capable to you when someone from your closets one to be killed or disappeared...i did erased those two but the other one was still missing.I was going to erase her."Savitar pointed at Natalie causing them to gasped.

"Your trying to erase Natalie to this existence?."said Iris

"And you want Barry to fight you so that who will be the next what idiot...your not a god...your just a psychopath with no manners while killing everyone that we know."Julian yelped

" that i am chasing you Deadly Sin Pride.I have no grudge against you...but somehow i was the one who killed that Weasley boy."said Savitar.

"You killed Percy?."said Barry

"You killed Alchemy?."said Joe

"And you wAnt to destroy any other verse by erasing us from this timeline."said Dr Wells

"I did killed that Weasley boy but he knew that he was taking a risk...yet he was so naive and bloody thing is give me the girl and you'll be spared."said Savitar

"There is no way i am giving you my daughter!"said Barry yet Cisco ran to Natalie

"You made a foolish decisions Flash...but when you Sins are competing that you did was to make you both pay for what you did to me when i was hit by your blasted energy?."said Savitar.

"You think? killing or erasing the ones that we cared was nothing...but you did one enough."Barry barked

"All i did was to remain you skeptical...You and your team are going to be destroyed."Savitar warned them

"You and i may have not met but i will end it for you all."

"You kept thinking that once and for all..but that was nothing that you can do."said Savitar until he grab Barry away from them.

"Daddy!"Natalie screamed causing Caitlin to ran to Savitar but Savitar was to quick yet he grab Caitlin and Barry each of their throats..

"You two can stop me with these? i don't think so."said Savitar as he began to tighter their grip but it was interrupted.

"Hey you stupid fake god."

Savitar looked at Julian who was holding a rifle until he fired it to saw him angrily yet he grab a dagger and hold it tighter.

"Which of you will be spared if you bith going to die?."Savitar asked while looking at Barry and Caitlin

"No...one..."said Barry

"Why is that?..."Savitar asked

"Because i know why your mad at mad at the Deadly Sin Sloth and i am the Flash...hunter of both worlds and the vigilante ...you may think your the best sppedster but your not...because i am not alone."said Barry while Savitar didn't noticed Caitlin grab her ice spear and stabbed Savitar's arm causing Savitar to released them.

Jesse and Natalie grab them and stood out for at Savitar who was looking at him eyedly.

"One of you shall fall,one of you shall be suffered,One of you will be betrayed by your closets and I will finished this war tonight Barry."said Savitar as he speed away

"Dad are you okay?."said Natalie

"I'm fine."said Barry

"Mommy are you alright?..said Natalie while Caitlin embraced her.

"Natalie i'm fine...we're both fine."said Caitlin as he noticed hat Joe was not there.

"Where's Joe?."said Barry

"Oh my god where is my dad?..said Iris but Barry stood out and ran faster towards outside the Central City.

Savitar gave him something an alternate was there and Natalie watching Savitar holding Caitlin until Savitar killed her with his sharp causin them to can't do 'll never lose to 'll protect her no matter kept running until he arrived on Star City.

"Arrowcave.

"Barry what where you thinking?."said Oliver while Tommy glared at him

"I don,t have a choice now 'll kill Cailin and what am i going to do? and i have a solution to bring back what is coming back."said Barry

"By allowing you and Savitar to battle on the speed race?."Tommy told him

"What choice do i have now Tommy? I kept blaming myself for the past time.I saved everyone but i didn't save Ronnie,I didn't save My Dad,I didn't save The other sins..and i didn,t save Gino when he was killed."Barry yelped causing Felicity and Diggle to looked at him.

"What happened to Gino was not your fault."Oliver growled

"Yes it was we didn't go to our separate ways then we would have time to save him and Rose."said Barry

"We know regretted what we did...but everytime we kept thinking what is better is we made a made a choice may be the first speedsters,but he is not a god...you are not a god Barry and we know that."said Oliver

"And what if i was shown weaker as well...what happens if i lose?."Barry asked

"Then don't lose the war that we had kept going what is becoming but this is your afraid that one day Caitlin will die infront of you."said the voice causing Barry to loooked at the shadow.

"Juvy?..."

"Then don't go to a surrender state...be what you are what you've do."said Juvy

"What happens if i don't?."said Barry

"Fight .We know that you can fight and your not easy to give may have stumble yet we fall but we came to pick ourselves up...go back there and told them.

Star Labs,

Both of them are silent of what is wants to race with Barry wins he'll released those he imprisoned but if he lose then all of them will was embracing Natalie while Iris looked down of what is and Jesse are both quite and now it was interrupted when Barry came.

"I made a decison."said Barry

"To do what?."said Julian

"To finished Savitar and released the prisoners of what he kept."said Barry

"Barry that is not decisons...its suicidal."said Cisco

"Barry we did watch it when you and Zoom last fight...then this is time remnant is dead."said Dr Wells

"Guys...we both know what is coming to us...all that real thing is...i've been keeping secrets to i fell asleep i saw Myself and was there yet he was holding Caitlin until i ..."Barry's voice broke down.

"Barry what is it?."said Wally

"Barry what happened to me when you saw me wih Savitar?."said Caitlin

"He killed you."said Barry causing Caitlin to gasped until she covered her mouth causing to be an agony was there to comfort her along with Natalie.

"I know that its not about my reputation being as Deadly Sins Sloth but i have to finsihed this.I will defeat Savitar and bring back of what is right."Barry told them but Cisco went to him and embraced him, causing him to be surprised "Cisco."

"Barry your not just a friend to me,but a brother to me...we did the same sacrifice we can to save people and doing the right i'll stand with you...no matter what."said Cisco

"Thanks Man."said Barry

"Barry your not are here for you."said Julian

"As long as i am still staying still have right to finsihed this"said Natalie

"Cait. Can i talk to you privately?."Barry asked Caitlin

"Okay."Caitlin replied

Both of them went to the forest where Caitlin saw Barry who was looking on the sky.

".The sky was beautiful,beautiful like you are Caitlin."said Barry until Caitlin began to cry

"Cait..."

"Barry...i did lose Ronnie again what if i lose you? What will happened to me when your not around? I don't want to be alone without you?."said Caitlin until Barry came to her

"Cait...listen to me..."

"I Am Listening To You Barry Allen! Its not just fair that your going to fight Savitar alone to finsiehd this things..."said Caitlin

"Cait i know that i am stubborn enough...but i know that i will defeat Savitar and finished this.I just want you to promise me something?."said Barry

"What is it?."Caitlin cried until Barry kissed her until he let go

"My love for you is still stronger than you can ever know."said Barry

"I love you."said Cailtin

"I love you too."said Barry

The night was time that Barry and Savitar will fight for the had indeed made a lot of pain memories,but time gave a happy time he and Savitar while the others will watch both walked on the place where Savitar told was outside the town of Central City.

"Daddy please don't do this."Natalie begged while crying causing Barry to kneeled on her.

"Natalie...you made me and your mommy a better pair with you both.I enjoyed here with you but this is the better way."said Barry.

"But why are you doing this?..Natalie cried

"Because this is the right timing. We made our future,we made our destinies not force them...i want you to be brave of what is coming."said Barry

Savitar arrived on the place but Barry looked at his team and told him to be was still holding Natalie but she on the other hand was didn't want to lose it was the right thing to was looking at knew this isn't right to let the Flash still needed Barry as a and Cisco made a brotherhood and now he know it will be massive.

"I see you came Flash."said Savitar as he looked on Barry's suit.

"It seems to be that you upgraded your suit wasn't it?."

"Shut up your talk are all the hostages where you keeping them?."Barry asked furiously.

"Oh? i you a better god than we can keep expecting."said Savitar

Barry and Savitar proceed to the main start where Savitar began to notify the numbers,until he and Barry raced each other,no matter and silver lightning came to each towns where they began to punching each other, sometimes they fought causing Barry to be thrown away to the lamp yelped as he felt the metal on his back.

"Damn."said Barry as he kept looking at Savitar

"Is this the speed force gave to you? barry?."said Savitar as he throws Barry to the central park,then back to Caitlin and the others.

"Barry."said Caitlin as she both saw Savitar releasing Barry to the yelped as he felt the pain was coming plunged his shard but Barry invade it and use his multiple flash identity ,but he gave Savitar a proper punch sending him to the ground.

Barry looked at Caitlin and the others where they both saw blood on his mouth,yet his head shook them not to interfere.

"Savitar...thismis just you and you kept thinking that your a god of speed,then i'll give you a solution.I am one of the Deadly Sins .Sin of Bear sin Barry Allen."Barry ripped his shoulder that saw his tattoo symbol on his shoulder.

Savitar and Barry fought again this time but this was Savitar gave him proper speed,he knew there was terribly was once when Savitar used his enchanced speed of his power but Barry is not is not is not giving up until Savitar grabsnhis fet and slammed him to the ground,causing everyone to be shocjed of what happened to Barry.

"This is keeps distracting Barry."said Cisco

"But why? What are we going to do now? Barry doesn"p't want us to interfere their fight."Julian reassure him

"We,re holds the prison somewhere here causing everyone's memory to be erased."said Natalie

"How did you know that?."said Wally

"Dad wasn't some of a genius .He was one of the Deadly Sins but something is not right...why did Dad never fight?."said Natalie

Savitar and Barry fought everytime they could but in return Barry was covered in blood along with suit was torn.

"Barry."Caitlin yelled

"Now to end time with you Flash."said Savitar until Barry coughed

"You will never win."said Barry

"And why is that?."said Savitar

"Because you are alone and i am not alone."said Barry as he looked at Caitlin until she released her ice spear and throws them to Savitar.

Savitar looked at the whole team but they noticed ttat Barry was holding used his speed and his lightning causin them to mixed it as well,causing it to become a lightning preapare his attack but Barry was fast as he came to his back yet he and Savitar fought causing his time to stab the spear on his screamed in pain releasing Barry to the looked on the spear.

"Wha t is this spear?."Savitar demanded.

"I recognize that spear was used on Juvy's fight with Voldemort but why did it appeared on Barry?."said Julian

"Because she gave it to him."said Natalie

"What? What do you mean?."Iris asked

"Its simple and temporal time was inside of Savitar was making his time to become a god of speed yet he was not a may be the first speedsters on each history but in reality he felt his anger triggering him on the process."said Natalie

"So that is...?"Dr Wells asked

"Savitar's greatest figured it out sooner or later when he realized that the temporal time was gaining its access yet it was so corrupted letting him into his eternal damnation."said Natalie as they both heard Savitar screamed in agony

"Barry get out of there now.!"Julian yelled

"Dude you get out of there before he'll screamed any longer."Cisco told him as they both watch some of the building was going to be destroyed

"On second thought that is the solution."said Wally

"Savitar's screams are similar to Black Siten but his yelling was more powerful than Black Siren."said Jesse

Barry finally had pulled out the spear and the temporal clock on Savitar's back even its armour was going to be remembered it now

Flashback

"You have to use the spear of lighning."Tommy suggested

"You know that i didn't use that for many years now."Barry reminded him

"We know but you wanted to kept it watched so many painful deaths from the start and you kept it happens if Caitlin and the rest of you will be gone?."Oliver asked

"Then Natalie would never be born and come to this earth."Barry told them

"Your not scared kept the fear within you after what happened...fight Barry...fight."said Tommy.

End of flashback

"You know what is like to being lose to someone?."Barry asked

"No..."said Savitar

"It is hurt to lose someone who is close to you and this is for my friends,my family and my daughter!"Barry yelled as he pludge the spear inside Savitar's body letting Savitar to be screams stopped yet both of the teams looked at released the spear and looked at Savitar who was feeling looked at him until he laid down like no was was and the others gasped until Barry released both of the spear and the temporal clock letting him fall on the and Natalie rushed to him

"Barry!"said Caitlin

"Daddy.."Natalie cried

"Barry...Barry don't you dare die on me...i need you...you need me...we,re here for you..please come back Barry.."Caitlin cried causing the others to looked at Barry.

"Caitlin..."said Cisco

"He can't be dead...i don't want him to die..."Caitlin yelped even her and Natalie's tears came from their eyes.

"Daddy you promised thhat you'll take itme back to my time...you promised me to be brave...please daddy...don't die."Natalie begged as Caitlin preapare to use Cpr

"Come on Barry...Come on."said Caitlin but Barry was no longer breathing.

"You can,t die...Barry...i need you...we need you...your child needs you...Barry the truth is ...i'm pregnant...and i,ve been keeping this as a secret...i want to surprise you but please for goddamn not to die...we need you."Caitlin begged while crying until Barry stir

"Who said that i'm going to die?."Barry asked causingg Caitlin to be surprised until she look at Barry

"Barry..."

"Cait don't cry...you'll make the baby upset..."He told her until she smiled and embraced him

"I thought i was going to lose you.."She told him

"That will never happened."said Barry as he hugged Natalie along with the others.

"Uh Barry what about this is dead but the clock is activating."Julian reminded them

Barry looked at the temporal clock yet he grab the spear and raised it infront of them.

"You make our closets one to disappeared and i wish that everyone is back and everything back to normal...alon with you to disappeared in this world."Barry stabbed the temporal time until the blue shards cracked causing thr entire time to be of them saw blue light until a bright light camr to them.

Barry opened his saw himself on Star Labs along with the was holding Caitlin and others began to stir yet they looked at the Star Labs.

"Guys what happened?."Jesse asked

"Damn that bright light."Wally muttered

"Yeah stupid light.I was huge than a light bulb."Cisco reminded them until Joe came

"Are you alright everyone?."said Joe but Iris and Wally shrieked to see their dad came embraced him.

"Barry..."said Caitlin

"I'm alright..."said Barry

"Daddy..."said Natalie

"Hey its fine...it worked."said Barry as he helped the two people of his life.

"Everyone is returning back to normal..said Julian as he received a text from Charlie Weasley that Percy was home.

"Even Percy Weasley was alive.."said Julian

"It seems that it did defeated Savitar."said Dr Wells

".We did it."Natalie cheered

"Everyone is and the erased people was 's curse was ended yes."Cisco cheered like a 5 year old while Wally and Jesse clapped their hands with delight.

"You did it Barry."said Caitlin

" did it."said Barry

"You know what day is its party time."said Cisco

"Apparently not for me."said Natalie.

".What do you mean sweetheart?."Caitlin asked until Barry remembered their promise

"Natalie needs to go back on her time now."said Barry causin everyone to gasped especially Caitlin

"So soon?...but why?."Caitlin asked

''Mommy..you and Daddy both saved the world from Savitar...and its time for me to go back where i belonged from the first place.I was sent here to save and warned you both and now i completed my mission..."said Natalie

"Can we ever saw you again?.."Iris asked feeling a deep lonely seeing her niece to disappeared

"I don't know...but now Mommy is pregnant and she will give birth to me..."said Natalie

"Then we have to go home and packed your things."said Caitlin not to fear losing her child which she bonded.

"We all go."said Barry

Both of them went back to their house where they began to packed Natalie's things into her bag along with her missed her drawings and Caitlin missed her smile to lighten grab her locket and gave it to her.

"Here Sweetie...it belongs to you."said Caitlin as Natalie grab her locket and put it on her neck until she tearly embraced Caitlin

"I'll miss you Mommy.."said Natalie

"I'll miss you to you and your father are my greatest life in my life.."said Caitlin as she wiped her tears causing Barry to cry as well.

"I,ll miss you to Daddy."said Natalie

"I,ll miss you to my little princess."Barry cried while embracing Natalie causin ghem to embraced each other.

Both of them went back to Star labs where everyone was of them are sad that Natalie will be going back to her own told them to be strong and have courage to have it embraced everyone until Julian was the last.

"I'll miss you Uncle Julian."Natalie told him until she and Julian embraced each other

"I'll miss you too you for showing me the true things that i ever wanted to show within me."said Julian until Natalie told him

"You and Aunt Assie are a great team...no wonder why Kiara was like you."said Natalie until she faced her parents. "Mom,Dad."

Caitlin and Barty couldn't help it both embraced Natalie like a group hug causing everyone to cry even Dr Wells is crying causing Cisco to give him a box of grab her bag and pulled a folded paper to gave it to Barry.

"You and Mommy are the best things in my life...and i enjoyed the past days of staying showed me how wonderful you are and how you cared for each other along with your team.I love you both.."Natalie cried

"We love you to no matter what."said Caitlin

"And we we,re here for you no matter what."said Barry

"Ready?."Barry asked

"Ready."said Natalie

Cisco opened the vortex letting the two sppedsters to ran across the of them ran faster as usual until the time portal was opened letting Natalie to ran faster until she entered back to her own came back to the vortex telling them to know that Natalie was back into her own timeline yet he and Caitlin embraced tearly.

"I,ll miss her.."Caitlin cried

"I miss her to Cait...i'm here no matter and the baby."said Barry

Future

Natalie opened her eyes seeing herself on her own room old house isn't broken anymore it was completely looked at the clock where she saw the latest dashed from her bed and ran to the hall of the hall seeing completely normal like the last it hit her

"Mommy...Daddy...Natalie yelped as she ran across to the stairs seeing the kitchen empty

"Mom ...Dad...where are you?."said Natalie as she felt her tears again until..

"Natalie.?...Natalie where here on backyard come join with us."said Caitlin

Natalie ran to the backyard and saw Caitlin and Barry who was sitting on the porch the porch that Barry widen her eyes it was her parents now.

"Natalie.? Come here?."said Barry causing Natalie to ran and embraced her father tightly yet she felt her tears now until she embraced Caitlin.

"Sweetie...what's wrong? why are you crying?."said Caitlin as she grab a tissue to wiped Natalie's tears.

"I'm sorry...i'm so sorry."said Natalie

"What are you saying sorry for baby?."Barry asked as he knelt down

"I am so sorry that i cried...i cried because i saw how happy am i with you both alive."said Natalie

"Did you have a nighmare?."Caitlin asked yet Natalie nodded her head.

"It was terrible.I saw that you died infront of me..."Natalie told them

"Sweetie nothing can hurt you and your mommy as long as i'm here."said Barry as they both embraced each other on the looked on the sky and smiled.

"Thank you."Natalie whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone i hope this is the last chapter that for someone doesn't like my story then don't i am not mad but i am giving a fair you like my story that's fine if not then don't read.**

Months have passed since Natalie returned on her own whole Central City was back on its normal was honored by the mayor for saving the and Dr Wells went back to Earth two so that Jesse would saw her world and Barry are both promoted by their Captain and now Barry has married Caitlin but now he began to worry what Caitlin would do if she would gone to told him to calm down as well,despite Barry's told him that he like staying on Central City and decided to bury his past for became the head journalist of her office and Caitlin is still working on Mercury labs ,but she decided to resign and go back to Star Labs.

"What happens if Caitlin would receive a eternal mass bleeding?."Barry told Julian ontheir office

"You know that you,re feeling a bit edgy on me."Julian reminded him

"Edgy? You call me an Edgy that my wife would gone to a labour? What if she was **bleeding?** what will i do?.."Barry screamed

"You know that i am dating your niece."Julian reminded him

"That's because you kept asking me what her favorites are."Barry shouted back as he kept pacing the room

"Hey at least she didn't like expensive likes simply."Julian told him

"Only if you hurt my niece...i am going to kill you."Barry said

"Deal."Julian told him "And stop pacing the entire Captain Signh discovered that your the flash then a new scope of reporters will came to interview you.?."

"Ahhh goddamn it.I should have been there for Caitlin...and now she kept going to interfere the whole sitiuation.I did married her because i love her and this becoming a father would be excited but.."Julian cut him off by throwing him a water bottle.

"Okay...you kept blabbering know that your going to be a great father know we survived the entire chaos here and you are not going to run away like you intended to."Julian snapped

"And who said that i am running away from my responsibilities?."Barry asked

"God why is it you speedsters? Deadly Sin and other worlds that you,ve intended and besides i assumingly like livin on the Dangerous zone."Julian told him

"If my niece is 'll pierce you her arrow."Barry reminded him

"I'll survive."said Julian until Barry's phone ringed

"Hello?.."said Barry

"Barry its me Iris...its Caitlin."said Iris

"What happened to Caitlin?."Barry asked while Julian grab Barry's jacket

"She's..."Iris voice cut off

"She's what Iris?.."Barry yelled until he heard Caitlin screamed

"I'm having a baby you know that.!"said Caitlin

"Okay i am going to go there as soon as possible."Barry dropped his phone yet Julian gave his jacket to him until he speed out but he came back. "Oh and Julian? Her favorite flowers is Rose."

Barry speed to the hospital causing the entire street filled with cars seeing him run until he arrived on the hospital where he heard Caitlin screamed was worried,he entered the room and hold Caitlin's was covered in sweat even she tried to push several times.

"Cait its okay.."said Barry

"Okay? Barry what if our baby...will not survive? What will happened to both of us?."Caitlin asked until it hit her

"Hey...remember what Natalie said to are afraid of what we have become but we still have hope for each Caitlin...you gave me a reason to live...you gave me life to live,if it wasn't for you and the others i would stand nobody now.I promise you that our baby would be safe and sound."Barry reassure her

"Promise?.."Caitlin asked

"I promise keep pushing and i'll hold your hand even it hurts."said Barry

"Come on Mrs Allen push."The doctors told her

Caitlin kept pushing and pushing so hard yet she collapse on Barry's told her that she gave him wonderful things to be with opened her eyes and keep pushing despite her both of them heard a wail of a baby.

"Congratulations its a normal baby girl."said the doctor as she grab a cloth to cover the baby. "Would you like to hold her while where stitching your wife?."

"Of course.."said Barry

Barry stepped outside of the emergency room carrying his baby girl on his kept rocking it did remember that he and Caitlin married,their honeymoon on Hawaii and most of all their touring trips but Barry was happier that he was holding the happiest in his life...his beloved kept staring on the window of the hospital even rocking his baby until it stired causing it to cry.

"Its okay...Natalie...its okay...Daddy is here for you no matter what...Daddy and Mommy will always there for you."Barry told her causing the baby to smiled until he walked on the room where Caitlin was resting on the bed with her new night gown.

"Hey how are you feeling?."Barry asked her

"I'll be i hold her?.."Caitlin asked.

"Here you go...careful."said Barry as he give the baby to Caitlin.

"Hi...,its me Me me Natalie...i will love you no matter and your father are my greatest love in the whole world.."said Caitlin until she looked at Barry.

"Isn't she beautiful?."Caitlin asked

"The prettiest one.I love you Caitlin Allen."said Barry

"And i love you so much Barry Allen."Caitlin replied as they both kissed until the sun began to set.

"Sunset."said Caitlin

"Sunset is the best love we had in the world."

 **Thats all for is the final chapter of Flash forward:Back to time.I hope you liked my story if not that's fine.I have to finsihed my other stories as well.**


End file.
